Juubi no Tokage: Part III, To the Land of Dragons
by Caranril
Summary: Konoha joins forces with the Sand on a mission to the Land of Dragons. Besides connecting with the government and seeking secrets to the bijuu inside Kaori, the teams discover the dark beginnings of one the most frightening ninja to ever live.
1. The Impossible Mission

Caranril: Thanks to everyone who's been following along and putting up with my seriously long ficcy. And my unfortunate mountain of homework that I happen to have every night but tonight. Hence the new part. Enjoy!

Legolas: I think it should be a law that if you read more than one chapter, you hafta review.

Caranril: Work your magic, Princeling!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 1: The Impossible Mission

April started in Konoha with a bitter night chill that threatened to destroy local crops and hinder any construction. On top of that, the civilians discovered the startling incident of the foreign girl injuring Uchiha Sasuke and nearly killing the genius ninja Hatake Kakashi. Rumors of a dangerous beast being locked up until the Council decided what to do with it ran like wildfire. Even those in Sunagakure for the Chuunin exams caught wind of trouble back home. More startling than that was the Hokage's sudden departure from the all-important exams to tend to things back in Konoha. Tension ran high, but then a certain shopkeeper who happened to be up early one morning started another rumor. He claimed that several ninja, among them being the Uchiha and Copy Ninja Kakashi, escorted the foreign girl from Konoha and intended to take her out of the country. While several genius ninja were in the party, the citizens didn't worry about protection with the Hokage and the main force back in Konoha. And for once, peace settled back in the ninja village as a celebration for two new Leaf Chuunin took place.

Akumako Kaori wasn't counted among those two. She'd received her promotion quietly and was now sitting at a campfire laughing hysterically at Uzumaki Naruto's antics. Once again he'd managed to make a fool of himself yet maintain absolute dignity. Sort of. Attacking squirrel was hardly dignified. It had latched onto his ear out of rage and wouldn't let go. Naruto was afraid it'd take a chunk with it if he yanked too hard. He whimpered as Sakura eased the squirrel into a sleepy state and carefully detached its jaws.

"You really are an idiot," Sasuke smirked.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto whined. "I didn't know squirrels hated being squirted with water!"

"How would you like it if someone did that to you?" Sakura asked.

"I'd get 'em back!" he replied proudly.

Kaori covered her grin as Sasuke grabbed his bottle of water and squeezed it forcefully. A stream hit Naruto right in the crotch.

"Ahhhhhhh cold! Sasuke-teme! It looks like I pissed myself!" Naruto froze mid-swing when he caught Kakashi's I-dare-you-to-try eye. Grinning goofily, he backed down and unzipped his pants.

"Eh, it'll dry quick by the fire." He yanked his pants off and lay them near the fire. Sakura scolded him for his indecency as he stood there in bright orange boxers. Kakashi returned to his book, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and made an excuse to go check the perimeter, and Sasuke and Kaori exchanged amused looks.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're just boxers," Sasuke muttered.

"It's not the boxers, it's the colour," Kaori suggested. Sasuke and Kaori snorted in unison, which started her laughing hysterically again and earned her several staring eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked in a snotty tone. That shut Kaori up immediately.

"It's just...well Sasuke...snorted." It wasn't that funny, but it had been amusing when it happened.

"All you can do to get his attention is that huge fake laugh? That's pathetic."

Time stopped. The air crackled with an intense dislike. Sakura was pissed, and Kaori suddenly felt very meek.

"What? No! It really was funny," she said lamely. She shook her head. "What's your problem anyway? You've treated me like shit ever since we left. I thought we were friends?"

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who might try to kill me?"

Kaori lowered her head, abashed. Naruto tripped over his drying pants and crashed to the ground with a yelp. Kakashi pretended to keep reading, surreptitiously peering over the edge at the scene. Sasuke stood abruptly.

"What gives you the right, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, she could have killed you," Sakura said pleadingly.

"_First _of all," he said in a commanding tone, "you didn't become cruel to Naruto when you discovered he housed Kyuubi, did you?"

"But he didn't try-"

"To kill you?! Yes he did! Second of all, she is my friend. You know what happens to people who hurt my friends, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"B-but Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's eyes welled. "I thought...I thought _I _was your friend." She couldn't bring herself to meet his stern gaze. What was wrong with her? She'd convinced herself she didn't love him anymore...Sasuke turned and stalked off. She watched his back for a moment before choking back a sob and running the other direction into the woods. Naruto started after her, stopped, then turned back for his pants and tried to put them on as he pursued Sakura.

Shit. Kaori sank her head into her hands. She knew Sakura had been uncomfortable, but she hadn't realized how much she hated her now. Shiiiiiiiit. And now she thought Sasuke preferred Kaori's friendship rather than hers, which had finally returned to a healthy relationship after the whole Sasuke-turning-evil thing.

"Don't feel so bad, Kaori-san," Kakashi said cheerfully. "It's that time of month. She'll be testy for a few days."

She didn't want to know how Kakashi knew that. "She hates me," she said morosely. "And it was so nice to have female friends too! You have no idea how few female sailors there are. All other girls hated me cause I was the Akumako."

Kaori buried herself in her thoughts.

"Kaori-san?"

"Hm."

"About that night at the bar..." Kakashi watched her stiffen.

She groaned inwardly. "What about it?"

"I want to apologize for my actions. I drank a little heavier than usual and my judgement was...blurred."

She didn't answer.

"I realize it happened awhile ago, but I want to make sure that you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

_You're such a liar._ Kakashi returned to his book. "Just wanted to make sure."

The fire snapped. With that came a horrifying notion of being alone again. She'd pondered it for a bit back when she first came to Konoha, but it hadn't crossed her mind since. And what with the recent events, the severity of these qualms increased.

"Tell me the truth," she said in a strong voice. "Are we going to my country to connect with the government? Or are we going to find out my past? Or...are you guys taking me back...and leaving me there?"

Kakashi closed his book and tucked it away. With an inward grunt he heaved himself from his sleeping bag and sat next to Kaori on the log.

"What do _you _think is the purpose of our mission?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

"I believe a mission is what you make it. You can either go at it with all you've got, or hang back and miss out on the rewards. There's always the risk of losing your life, but what would be the point of being a Shinobi if you weren't willing to give your life so others can live? But, uh, personally, I'm kinda curious about your past."

Kaori looked at him. "...Me too."

"The real big-wigs of this government thing are Sakura and Shikamaru and the Sand ninja meeting us. Mostly, I'm here because I'm your sensei. I'm here to watch out for you. And teach you new things, because you have an awful lot left to learn. Hey, you'd be lost without me." He closed his eye in his trade-mark smile. Kaori allowed her own smile, but lost it as her heart thumped hard. Before she could react to the thought, she grabbed his head and kissed him right through the mask. Kaori was mortified, but after that brief moment of absolute horror her pounding heart rose as his warm lips parted and returned the kiss. Slightly shamed, she kissed harder, rewarded with an equal pressure. Fingers grasped her neck and lit on fire at the touch. He eagerly pressed his tongue against the mask, met by her own. The mask was hot and moist but also a serious hindrance. Kakashi slipped his other hand under her Chuunin jacket to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

Reality slammed into them both at the same time and they jumped up and away from each other. As if they had been burned. Kakashi panted through the wet mask and Kaori held her breath, both very flushed.

"Sorry!" Kaori turned heel and ran for her life. Common sense told her that if Kakashi really wanted to pursue there'd be no chance in hell she'd outrun him. But there was also no way in hell she'd face up to what she'd just done.

"Idiot!" she screamed across a lake. The cry echoed eerily. The water reflected the moon right up to the dock. She'd run until there was no more solid land to run on. If she'd learned to walk on water, she probably would have kept going.

Kaori knelt and scooped some cold water into her hands. With wretched voracity she scrubbed the blush from her cheeks. After a moment of staring into the pool of moonlight, she plopped down and removed her sandals. The water chilled her feet, but it was a pleasant distraction from the guilty thoughts flooding her mind. She'd kissed Kakashi, and what's more, he'd kissed her back. She was in a shit-load of trouble.

"Who's the idiot?"

Kaori yelped at the voice behind her. Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets, gazing at the moon-dappled waters.

"Me."

"Why's that? Besides the obvious." Sasuke sat beside her and unstrapped his sandals.

She wrinkled her nose. "I did something reeeeeeeaaaally stupid."

"I'll bet you a bowl of ramen it's nothing as stupid as most of the things Naruto does."

Kaori didn't answer. Anything she said might give away her grave mistake. Sasuke was incredibly intuitive, and he just might know what would disturb her the most. They sat in silence for awhile, feet in the lake, each in their own thoughts, Kaori's more tortured than his. Then she cracked.

"I kissed Kakashi-sensei!" Kaori yanked her feet out of the water and buried her head in her arms and knees. Just saying it aloud brought a fresh bought of blushing to her ears. She heard Sasuke inhale sharply.

"Just now?"

"Mmmyeah," she whined.

"Wow."

"Please don't judge me from this!" Kaori pleaded, coming up for air.

"Why would I judge you?"

"Because it's only natural for someone to judge a girl who makes out with her sensei!"

"So you made out?"

"Ack! Erm, yeah I guess."

"Wow."

"Oh shut up." Kaori buried her face again. That went _so _well. She flinched as a cold hand touched the back of her neck.

"You shut up," Sasuke snorted, gently massaging the tense muscles. "Didn't I just defend you from Sakura? Didn't I just call you my friend? I'd only judge you if I had been after Kakashi for myself. And anyway, if I was after him, I'd win."

"Huh?" Kaori gaped at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Gotcha."

"Idiot." She couldn't say it very crossly as his other hand joined in kneading her shoulders. It was pleasant, but he obviously had no idea what he was doing.

"You hafta do it harder, Uchiha. Like you mean it."

"I've never done this before. Leave me alone."

"Never?" Kaori peered back at him.

"Hn."

"Then let _me _show you how it's done." Kaori scooted away from the edge and prodded Sasuke to take her seat. She yanked off his Chuunin jacket so she could have proper access to his broad shoulders. Then she set about to coaxing the muscles to relax. That was when she saw it. The strange, faded tattoo on his left shoulder.

"What's this?" she asked curiously. Sasuke stiffened and slowly reached up to touch the spot.

"Old battle scar."

"That's a scar?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Several years ago, a man named Orochimaru bit me there. It left a poisonous seal that prevented me from summoning Chakra. It's been awhile and he's lost his power, so it's faded, but it's still difficult to do certain techniques. It's rather...annoying. And it eats away at my life. I've probably lost ten years already."

"That's...that's...that's..." Nothing would come out. She couldn't pity him, or comfort him, or even poke fun at him. He resigned to his fate of having a short life. "Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"Kakashi contained it at first, but that didn't work. At this point, it doesn't matter. Orochimaru is the only one who can release the seal. But he'd never do it. Heh, I'm not sure he _could _do it even if he _wanted _to."

"This Orochimaru guy...he's the one who set up Otogakure?"

"Yeah. There's nothing left though. The perverted old man deserved everything Naruto gave to him. I'd have killed him myself, but after fighting Itachi..."

Kaori absent-mindedly continued her ministrations to Sasuke's back. She kneaded lower, following the tense cords lining his spine. He jerked forward suddenly. When he arched his back, Kaori knew exactly what was up.

"Uchiha...don't tell me you're...ticklish?" She tested her theory. The jolt that ran through him proved it.

"Don't do that!" he growled threateningly.

"I'll bet you never knew yourself until just now!" Kaori crowed. "That's what you get for never letting people touch you." She grabbed his sides. With a Naruto-like yelp, he jerked away and fell smack into the lake. The glare beneath the dripping raven locks was priceless. There was a failed attempt to hide her grin as she offered her hand. Sasuke reached up and yanked her so hard she flew over his head and face-first into the cool water. Even as she spluttered indignantly, Sasuke was climbing onto the water and walking back to land. That had to be the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's like walking up a tree, but a little different. Summon enough Chakra to your feet to bring yourself to the surface. A Genin could do it. A Chuunin should definitely be able to do it."

Kaori made a face and focused on her Chakra network. Figuring water-walking to be a tricky thing, she made sure to summon plenty. With a violent blast she shot from the water and into the air, shrieking as she went. An evergreen branch broke her plunge back down to the earth. Sasuke's gasping laughter could be heard below. Kaori landed beside him, very sticky from sap and wet and not very pleased.

"You're a cheater," she growled, grabbing her sandals from him and stalking back to camp.

"That was great! Can you do it again?"

"No!"

He laughed all the way back to camp, refreshing the hysterics every time he pictured the Kaori Rocket. Everyone else had already returned to the camp, each one staring at the soaking pair and the disturbing switch in expressions. Kaori had a sizzling glare plastered on her face while Sasuke grinned like a cat.

"I don't want to know what happened," Shikamaru sighed.

"Kaori-chan, what's all over your butt?" Naruto inquired.

Kaori checked. The seat of her pants was covered with dirt and bark. Great. And that started Sasuke up all over again.

"I'll be back," she seethed, turning for the lake to wash off.

As Sasuke managed to breath normally again, Kakashi scratched his head.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The spring night was chilly, Kaori's breath just visible. She felt strangely alert, her body reacting to the importance of being on watch. Her mind was on edge too. The campsite and been nothing but awkward: Sasuke casting looks between her and Kakashi, Sakura glaring alternately at Kaori and Sasuke, and Naruto just wondering what the hell was up with everyone. That's when Kakashi ordered Kaori to relieve Shikamaru on watch. She was more than eager to comply.

Besides the memory of a kiss that made her blush, Kaori's mind pondered Sasuke's predicament. She hadn't heard anything good about that Orochimaru guy, but despite all his evils she felt like if anyone could approach him, it'd be her. She was in Sasuke's debt for hurting him, and if anything she'd shortened his life even more. That would not do. As the irrational thought prodded the back of her mind, her self-loathing approved of the plan. The teams didn't really need her help back home if Temujin was there. Her past was of interest to her, but it wasn't necessary. What was necessary was Sasuke being able to live the life he deserved; a genius ninja didn't deserve to have a painful seal hindering him from developing his true powers. If she could do anything to remedy that...

She sensed him behind her. He made a silent approach, but Kaori was used to his presence and could feel him anywhere.

"Get some shut-eye," Kakashi said quietly.

"Hai." She turned to leave, but Kakashi grabbed her arm. That strange fire from his hand could be felt through the sleeve of her uniform. She tried not to gasp.

"I apologize for earlier."

Kaori's face went up in flames. "I-it's not your fault, really."

"Please, just accept my apology." Kakashi's voice was grave, but his masked eye faced her.

"Of course." The hand released her. Kaori rubbed her arm. His grip had been like a vice.

Kakashi refused to allow her to see his eye; he feared she'd be able to read his expression. She stayed a moment before hurrying back to camp.

Sigh. Even heavier sigh. He was losing his damn mind. Too long since he'd been with a woman, and that night at the bar didn't count. After Kaori had imbedded a heeled boot into his shin, he'd sobered up enough to leave the bar and get some air. That was when he realized what a dip-shit he was. A little too much alcohol and he was alienating his pupil. Violating. Except he'd been completely sober those few hours ago. She had initiated the kiss, but he didn't have to pursue it. He could have just rejected her gently (or rudely) and she'd more than likely get over it. The fact that he didn't reject her was torturing his mind. He couldn't imagine what it was doing to her.

What tortured him even more was the wonder if she really wanted him in that way. It made his heart flutter at the concept. He sighed at his silly thoughts and scratched them away from his silver head. If he _really _wanted to settle down with a nice girl and have a family, Kaori would definitely not be the ideal type.

_Who are you kidding, old man? You don't have time to be picky_. He could resign himself to being a bachelor til the day he died. It was so much easier that way. But for once in the adult years of his private life, he didn't want to take the easy way out. What the hell kind of mission had he gotten himself into?


	2. Nukenin

Caranril: Ai, ai. When I DO feel up to writing, I always have homework and studying to do. I'm cranking these things out as best as I can. I liked this chappie, though, mostly cause it's HOT. Oh yeah. Warning. Steamy-ness at the end of the chappie. Involving a loooong tongue. Ahem.

Legolas: This is so wrong.

Caranril: I can't help it. Finally, something that makes this rated M!

Thanks to WindDancer18: Romance is most excellent, especially when it's just begging to happen with loads of bishies hanging out. Meira Evenstar: When you catch up to this chappie, you shall see my thank you for the review. And yes, Kaori Rocket was a blast to write...literally. (snorts) Yayness and all that jazz! Xaras Uchiha: Next chappie next! movintarget: Giant meat cleaver?! Dude, I may hafta incorporate that!

Legolas: No meat cleavers. I forbid it.

Caranril: _Senchou_ means "master", as in a master of a fleet of ships. And I apologize. I lurvs Naruto to death, but when I make him an idiot, I do it cause it's fun. I'm not bashing the dear heart. Just to clarify. And now: READ!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 2: Nukenin

The shifts rotated every couple of hours, giving the teams adequate time to rest and nourish their bodies. Kakashi planned to break camp at dawn so that they'd reach the port by late afternoon. Yet as he lay awake just before day break, he couldn't put his finger on what was making him uneasy. Ever since he'd swapped shifts with Naruto, he couldn't figure out why things felt wrong. Nerves were never much of a problem, but they bothered him now.

Kakashi gave up on his pondering and rolled up his bed. Another half hour of laying there restless wasn't going to do him good anyway. He kicked dirt on the pathetic remains of the fire. A shining object lying on an empty pad caught his eye. He stood over the bedding and his eye widened in astonishment: folded neatly like a brand new prize sat Kaori's hitai-ate, her Gelel stone earring placed on top. He picked them up and snatched the bit of parchment that slipped from the folds before it fell to the ground. The words brought those tense nerves to a head. Holy. Shit.

It took minutes to rouse the rest of the teams. Having a serious Kakashi stand before them in the rising sun was foreboding. Not even Naruto made a wise-crack or complaint. Except to wonder where Kaori was.

"It seems Kaori-san has defected," Kakashi said wearily.

"Defected?" Naruto echoed.

"To where?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

Kakashi held up her hitai-ate, earring and letter. "She must have left soon after her shift. Along with her scarf she left a note: 'I'm sorry that I'm worthless, and it's even worse when a talented Shinobi can't use their full potential because of a curse long ago. I must see someone, and I probably won't return. In exchange, you'll be rid of the worthlessness and given back a true genius. Tell Naruto...thank you for being my friend, but I'm not meant to be a ninja.'"

"Why must women be so troublesome?" Shikamaru wondered.

Naruto was speechless. Sakura gave Shikamaru an annoyed look but couldn't help feeling a little worried. Sasuke punched the ground, startling the group.

"I shouldn't have told her the truth!" he said ferociously. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"She discovered my curse seal last night."

It didn't take a genius to figure out where Kaori intended to go, but Naruto needed it spelled out anyway.

"I don't know what Kaori-san plans to do, but she's headed for the Rice Country to seek out Orochimaru." Kakashi massaged his temple.

"We have to stop her!" Naruto said firmly. "She's a part of our team."

"She left her hitai-ate behind, Naruto," Shikamaru reminded him. "That means she forfeits her position as a Leaf nin."

"But that doesn't forfeit us being her friends, does it? Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto met both of their eyes.

"I guess not," Sakura answered quietly. "Should we send a message to Tsunade-sama?"

"No!" Sasuke answered quickly. "Let's not waste time. We could probably catch up before she disappears, plus I'm familiar with the country."

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru. "What do you say? It should be a unanimous decision, but I realize you don't know Kaori-san very well."

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess I don't mind a detour," he conceded. Naruto slapped his back heartily.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kakashi summoned a small brown dog with an overly-wrinkly face.

"Kakashi, long time no see," he said casually in a deep gravely voice. He scratched an ear with a hind leg.

"I need you to take this parchment to Hokage-sama along with this message." Kakashi safely tucked the rolled paper under the dog's jacket.

"Well that's just fine. Summon me and then send me away without so much as a pat on the head," the old dog grumbled.

"Do your best, Pakkun-chan," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. The dog nodded smartly and took off at a speed incredible for an animal with such short legs. Kakashi watched him go then turned to the group.

"Now," he said with authority, "let's go find our teammate."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori eyed the vast planes wearily. She'd been traveling at a rapid pace since late last night and had only stopped once for a drink of water. The last thing she wanted was for her teammates to catch up and give her what for. Everything would be easier if they just stuck with the mission.

Rational thought hadn't been her company since she'd come to Konoha, but now it plagued her mind. If anything, _she _should be the one sticking to the mission. Instead, she made everything about her, and that was selfish and unbecoming of a Shinobi. Plus, there was no guarantee she'd even be able to find this Orochimaru, much less convince him to release Sasuke.

Then that little part of her that wanted to do something meaningful in life took over the argument. One thing she'd learned from Naruto was to do what your heart desired, because when you're a ninja, you might not live through the next mission. She hadn't admitted it to anyone besides herself just yet, but she understood the meaning of being willing to die for someone. She'd give her life for her friends in a heartbeat. And this opportunity to free Sasuke was too good to let pass by. The concept that she'd die for someone scared her not because she was afraid to die, because it meant there were people in the world that she truly cared for. There had only ever been two such people in her life: Hitanichi and Temujin. The fact that her life was now filled with those people was a bit overwhelming.

She stopped along the rice patties and asked various workers if they'd heard of the Sound or Orochimaru. Most had no clue what she was talking about, but the farther she wandered into Rice Country, the fewer people were willing to respond. A forgotten fear crossed their eyes and they bowed their heads and denied knowledge. When she reached the first group of buildings that actually qualified as a village, people started to run from her when she said the "O" word.

"From the looks of things, you're a ninja."

Kaori turned and stared at the short, bald man. He scratched his head and eyed her scabbards.

"Those are funny-looking things for a ninja to have. How much did those cost ya?" he leered at her. "Or didja steal em?"

"They were a gift," she said indignantly.

"Don't git yer panties in a bunch. I was only askin." The leer turned lewd as his eyes strafed her body. Kaori grew irritated.

"Have you heard anything about a man called Orochimaru?"

"Ah, that explains things."

"What does?"

"Information ain't free, ya know. It'll cost ya." Those watery eyes kept violating her. "And you've got plenty that I want."

"Oh? You want me to put out?" Kaori lowered her lids. The vigorous nod practically threw the bald man off-balance. "Fine." She pulled out her swords and held them at a v across his throat. "There. I put out."

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" he blubbered.

"Now tell me, have you heard of Orochimaru?"

"It's b-been over a year, probably two. He was lookin for ninja recruits. W-word has it that he was defeated and crawled away to the mountains. Are...aren't ya gonna let me go?"

"Thanks." She cut the rope holding his pants up. She turned and stalked away while he cried out and gathered his fallen trousers. An involuntary smirk crossed her lips. Maybe it would be nice to go home and kick the asses of all those jerks who thought being a freak meant she was easy. She could throw punches but never truly fight. Being a ninja was great.

"You're not a ninja anymore," she reminded herself, leaving the village and heading for the shadows in the distance. In such a flat land, mountains were relatively easy to find.

The Land of the Rice Fields oozed poverty. Whether or not it had something to do with Orochimaru's escapades was unknown to Kaori, but being familiar with other figures who rose to power, she figured he'd squeezed the life out of the natives. She knew he came from Konoha, but he'd been an outcast, looking so very different. Having never seen the man herself, she couldn't judge him according to others' opinions. But she knew to be careful. Naruto beat him to a pulp, but Naruto was a very powerful Shinobi, way beyond her level. She'd have to watch her mouth.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The group traveled quickly, but even with every one of them being several times more powerful than Kaori, a group couldn't gain as much ground as one person. Shikamaru glanced at his teammates; each of them had a look of incredible focus on their faces. He hadn't agreed to go after Kaori because he was outnumbered or they needed a unanimous vote. He knew all too well the pain one felt when a friend was in need. Kaori was a very illogical person, too much like Naruto to be good for her, and she had a serious inferiority complex. Something like that had to do with her childhood, which was none of his business, but if she'd been trained properly, she wouldn't have placed personal feelings before a mission. Her training had been an experiment, the first of its kind in Konoha. It proved that training a ninja from childhood was much more effective than when the individual had already determined their own livelihood and morals. Sure, an older person learned things much quicker, but they chose whether or not to heed to those things. And then to top it all off, she had a bijuu sealed inside of her.

That was actually a matter that Shikamaru had been debated internally. A thorough medical examination hadn't revealed a seal, which implied that the bijuu wasn't sealed and therefore could escape at anytime. Kaori obviously didn't have it under control, so what was keeping it inside of her? There just wasn't enough damn information.

"Kakashi." Shikamaru slowed so he could travel next to the older man. "Do we have a plan in case Kaori-san manages to find Orochimaru?"

"I don't, but I figured you would have thought one out already." Kakashi smiled cheekily.

The bastard was right. Shikamaru thought way too much, but he didn't like being unprepared. Fine. He'd relay his plan when they arrived in Rice Country.

Sasuke was furious. He'd been plenty mad in his lifetime, but never so intensely for so long. His hatred for Orochimaru was doubled now that Kaori was involved. Should she find him and do any of his crazy experiments on her, there was no guarantee that Sasuke would stay sane. Naruto should have killed the fucker when he had the chance, but that wasn't the right punishment, apparently. Only good thing was now Sasuke had the opportunity to kill his former master. And then afterwards he give Kaori a good whipping. What the hell could she be thinking? He'd thought her to be such a straightforward person, not nearly as two-faced as other girls he knew. She had her moments, but...

To top it all off, his gut had the nerve to be wracked with guilt. The last time he'd felt guilty was when he was twelve...It was an awful feeling that he loathed with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't shake it. He shouldn't have said anything about Orochimaru. But then how was he to know what she'd do?

He glanced at Naruto. His eyes were red and his pupils slitted. He was dangerous right now. All Sasuke could conclude was that bijuu made the jinchuuriki crazy.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori licked her parched lips. It must be a dry spell in the country, for the air sucked the moisture from her eyes and mouth. Even her hands hurt from being so dry. And not a stream or puddle was to be found. One would think there'd be _some _sort of stream in the mountains, run-off coming from the top even if just a trickle.

As the sun set, Kaori gave up searching for caves. With the light sky and darkened landscape, her eyes hurt from the strain. And she was so damn thirsty. She sucked on her tongue, hoping to summon some saliva. There wasn't even any vegetation she could gnaw on to get some sort of moisture. This sucked.

Fatigue set in. She hadn't slept in two days and had been traveling for nearly 24 hours. Before the wary part of her mind could alert her, her head lolled and she zonked out.

A pair of bandaged feet stopped next to a sleeping form. The woman was dressed as a ninja, but she'd foolishly fallen asleep in a wide-open area with no traps set. A bandaged foot prodded her leg.

"Eh, no training today, Naruto," she mumbled.

The figure froze. Naruto? What was this woman's relationship to Naruto? The very boy who had practically destroyed Senchou. This could be a very important finding. The figure scooped the woman up in bandaged arms and ran up the mountain. She'd been just below the entrance to Senchou's cavern. If she'd climbed a little longer she would have discovered the barrier. A normal person would be fooled, but a ninja would be able disperse the barrier and invade. There weren't any ninja left in Rice Country except for Senchou's loyal soldiers. He had seen to it that any who opposed Senchou were eliminated. The bandages had been annoying to change after being so soaked in blood. But it had been worth it. If his nerves allowed him facial expressions, he would have been grinning widely.

The intricate traps guarding the small stronghold had smart settings that recognized his Chakra field and allowed him to pass through safely. The woman in his arms let out a snort as her head lolled back, and he felt a strange twinge inside. Like he'd found a pet to take home.

Bioluminescent fungi dimly lit the damp caves. The further along the tunnel he walked, the more dense the collections on the wall came, as if promising the tunnel led to something glorious. Which it did; this particular tunnel ended at Senchou's quarters. He'd be in meditation right now, so his mood would be forgiving. The door was open slightly and a hiss in the dark could be heard.

"What is it?"

He entered the room, placed the woman on the ground and bowed. "Senchou, I found this woman sleeping outside the caves. I would have killed her, but she said something of Naruto in her sleep." He removed her swords and pack.

Yellow eyes snapped open and stared at the snoring form. The fishnet clothing, sandals, and weapons pack were indicative of a ninja, but she bore no affiliating symbol. A Nukenin?

"She's sleeping you say? Well wake her. Perhaps she'll talk with little persuasion." A snake-like tongue licked pale lips. The bandaged man kicked the woman in the side. She yelped and hopped to her feet, fujaku drawn. Blinking wearily as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she took in her situation. One figure blocked her exit, a figure entirely wrapped in bandages, except for the eyes. The other figure was seated on a mat and staring intently with narrow yellow eyes. His black hair was piled atop his head and he wore a traditional kimono. She blinked and in that instant the lights came up and the man was standing before her. She was taken aback not only by his sudden movement but also by his appearance. His robes were a rich violet material entwined by silver snakes that effectively reflected the light. One long strand of black hair clung to his neck and draped down the front. Looking back into his eyes, Kaori knew without a doubt that this was the man she sought.

"Orochimaru?" she asked. A sharp blow to the back of her head sent a wave of nausea through her body and she sank to her knees.

"If you expect to address him as such, you will do so with a bended knee," the bandage man hissed. Kaori swallowed the bile in her throat and looked up in pain. Orochimaru bent over and studied her.

"What would a Nukenin want with me?" he asked dangerously.

"N-nukenin?" Kaori found it difficult to focus.

"It's obvious you're a former ninja. What village is missing you?"

"Konoha." Kaori fought to keep from choking on the roiling liquids brought to her mouth.

"And I'm assuming you know an Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kaori's eyes went wide slightly before she recovered. Orochimaru smiled serenely.

"So you do know him. Good," he sighed. "You could be useful."

"Don't you wonder why I'm looking for you?"

"It tickles my fancy, but otherwise I don't care." He turned from her and dropped his lavish robes. Kaori realized with a flush that he was naked beneath them. With a sensuous grace, he pulled the pin from his hair and let it fall down his shockingly pale back. A strong hand gripped her arm and yanked her up and after the snake man. A hot bath bubbled in the corner, elegant steps curving up and into the water. Orochimaru sunk in with a moan.

"I'm here to make a deal."

"I don't do 'deals'." Orochimaru lathered his arms with a potent-smelling bar of soap. The heady scent of yuzu and green tea permeated the large room and caused Kaori to unwittingly relax.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The white hand stopped mid-stroke and the eyes narrowed. A smile spread across the lips and the tongue slipped out again.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru purred. "You know Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, and so do you. You left your mark on him."

"Mm, I would have left much more if I'd had more time with him." He continued washing himself and slid the bar of soap beneath the surface.

"Well, I know that Naruto kicked your ass and that you can't use Uchiha anymore, so I'm here to get you to release him from your curse."

Orochimaru grunted and closed his eyes. "Kicked my ass? Such coarse language for a woman."

"This isn't about me. This is about Uchiha Sasuke. I'm offering you myself for him."

He stopped again. His eyes opened and he gazed at her as if for the first time.

"What could you offer me that Sasuke-kun couldn't?" he challenged lightly.

"I know Uchiha refused to be tied down." Kaori looked at her feet. "I'd serve you as long as I live."

"The fact that you're here now in betrayal of Konoha makes it difficult for me to believe that."

Kaori scratched her head, unknowingly imitating a certain silver-haired Jounin. "For the first time in my life, I have friends. I've done nothing but cause them trouble. This is the only way to make everything better for them. They...can handle life without me fine, but if I can leave by giving them something in return...then I'll be happy."

The hand gripping her arm loosened. His brown eyes stared at her, bewitched. There was something so familiar about her that it was distracting him.

Orochimaru smiled eerily. "I see. I suppose I could use your...services. But really my dear, you're not my type."

"I can be what you need me to be," Kaori said boldly. His smile broadened mischievously.

"Can you do Henge no Jutsu?" he asked casually, a purr rumbling in his throat.

"Aye." Kaori stared at him. She realized too late what he meant by his first comment. His right arm moved rhythmically beneath the foamy water, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed back at her. When he released a husky moan with an arched back, Kaori figured out what he was doing. Blushing furiously, she ducked her head to avoid meeting his glazed eyes. Why was he doing such a thing right in front of her? She turned to leave but stopped. She'd forgotten about his servant, who had released her and stepped back. He stared at her with such an intense expression that she blushed further. By all means, she should have been afraid of such a look, but his brown eyes drew her in despite the obscuring bandages.

A gentle sploosh of water drew her attention back to Orochimaru, only to gasp slightly and turn away again as he descended the stairs, dripping. And definitively aroused.

"This is an excellent opportunity to try the final phase of my new technique," he said huskily. "I've run out of female test subjects, and you should do just fine. If it doesn't work, you are worthless to me and Sasuke will still be mine. Of course, should it work, I will release Sasuke-kun. And you will heed to my every need. My every...desire..." Orochimaru whispered into her hair. Kaori couldn't move, afraid of incurring his wrath and stilled by those brown eyes. Something inside her screamed that the bandaged man shouldn't witness this.

All thoughts were lost as a very wet, very hot thing wrapped itself around Kaori's waist. She glanced down and almost freaked when she saw that it was an insanely long tongue. The tongue slid up her abdomen and gently caressed her breasts. It was the freakiest thing she'd ever seen, but muscle that stroked her was very effective. A hand snuck around and tugged at her zipper. The other hand pulled off her suit, revealing the fishnet shirt and leggings. As if he had three hands, Orochimaru casually peeled away her clothing, leaving only her sandals on.

Kaori squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take calming breaths, telling herself that this was her choice and afterwards Sasuke would be freed from the curse. The powerful tongue snaking along her thighs was making it difficult for her to believe that. She inhaled sharply as the tongue arched up and teased between her legs. Hands slid under her arms and barely brushed the nipples that ached to be touched. His white skin was stark next to her sun-kissed flesh. The tongue slid away, slurping back into his maw.

"Mm, what's your name, my dear?"

"A-akumako...Kaori," she managed through the shivers down her spine. She twitched as an even hotter, wetter thing pressed against her back. Just the thought of it made her feel sick and the wound on her head ached. But she arched back into his heat despite herself.

"Akumako Kaori," he panted in her ear. "You love Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

"Eh?" She could barely keep a coherent thought.

"You'd make a lovely boy yourself."

"Tha...what you wish?"

"Not just yet. For this to work, I must have your vaginal fluids." He suddenly gripped her tightly. His tongue hovered overhead, wielding a knife above her heart. She yelped and tried to wiggle free, but his strong hands and persuasive grinding against her naked body kept her compliant. In three quick motions, the knife cut into the flesh over her heart, forming a circle with a single line through it. Kaori cried out, biting her lip as she realized it was her own short sword. The blood eagerly ran down her breast and dripped onto her foot and pooled in her navel. The knife dropped and she was forced back against the cave wall.

Orochimaru's eyes met hers. They weren't filled with desire. What he desired was another man. But right now he needed a woman in order to complete the test. He lapped up some of the blood, encircling one breast with the tongue and teasing the nipple. As he held her firmly against the wall, the tongue slid down and ventured to the apex of her thighs. Kaori tilted her hips into the warmth, trying not to pass out from the pain in her head and chest and the shock he was giving her body. A chuckle rumbled down his tongue, and in one swift motion he gorged her with it. Stretched beyond comprehension, Kaori threw her head back and cried to the distant ceiling. Her voice echoed, only to be followed by more cries as the tongue retreated and invaded once more. It was practically painful, but as the muscle focused more on moving instead of filling her core, her cries became grunts. His ministrations produced wonderful waves of pleasure through her hips. Orochimaru released one of her shoulders and slowly stroked his own arousal. A woman would never be enough for a proper release, but those guttural cries were sending exciting messages to his groin.

Kaori's breath ceased as the rising heat finally let her go. She tightened around his tongue and moaned to the ceiling. Orochimaru relished in the warmth spattering his tongue. Before she could recover he slid it out of her and brought the appendage to the wound on her chest. Smearing blood with her fluids and his saliva, the wound stung like nothing she'd ever felt. All niceties of the orgasm forgotten, Kaori gasped at the pain. He stepped back, removing all contact with her. Kaori barely managed to remain standing as she watched him form a complex series of seals, several of which she had never seen.

"Hebi!" With the snake seal came a searing pain that wracked her entire body. Feeling like her heart had been run through with a hot piece of metal, Kaori's cry built into a throat-tearing scream. The wound flamed black, cauterizing itself and leaving a tattoo-like scar of an "o" with a line through it. As the last flicker of black disappeared, Kaori collapsed face-first. Orochimaru stepped back to view his handiwork.

"Only thing left to do is wait until she regains consciousness," he muttered. One problem taken care of. Now he had another, very swollen, very eager problem to deal with. "I know you're there."

The bandaged man stepped from the darkness, hiding the shaking from his master. He'd witnessed many of Orochimaru's crude experiments and had overseen many of the tests. For some reason, this one test had bothered him. But he had a duty to serve when his master needed release.

Orochimaru prowled towards his bed chambers. "Come, Hitanichi-kun. Time to get rid of my problem."


	3. Heart Pains

Caranril: Eh, it's probably not highly noticeable by you guys, but I balk at my own discrepancies. I said they're going north then sailing east? Yet in the second Naruto movie the Sand was attacked from the sea, which means the Gelel Stone seekers came from the south. So I figured they conquered south, then went west, and then came north. That way I don't hafta worry that they're not in the right location on the map, seeing how they're not there in the first place.

Legolas: That made no sense.

Caranril: If no one cares, then I shall wallow in my own self-critique. Ai, I can't believe I made such a mistake.

Arigatou gozaimasu: Moonlight (Didja know patience is apparently a virtue? Isn't that fantabulous? Maybe you should lend me some of yours cause I seem to be lacking...)  
Commisar of the Books (Not rushing aye!)  
Meira Evenstar (I lurvs all your OMGs. They make me happy. Hey hey, is your name perhaps Elvish? I realize Evenstar is Undomiel in Elvish, but Meira?  
Gomen, I'm just excited cause mine's Elvish. Nyeh heh. You noticed Hitanichi. Very nice.)

Caranril: Eh, I tried to sound smart in this chappie, but if any Biology majors care to correct me, feel free to do so. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, then no worries!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 3: Heart Pains

The Konoha symbol brought unease to the people of the Rice Country, but they were much more willing to talk about Orochimaru with people they knew could keep him in check. Whispers ran like a brush fire that Uzumaki Naruto had returned to finish what he started. While that concept was a pleasing one, Naruto reminded himself and his teammates that their first priority was finding Kaori. He didn't have to tell Sasuke twice, but that red in his eyes proved he wasn't very rational at the moment.

All clues led to the mountains. The last confirmation was a bald man who claimed to have been assaulted by a ninja. That she'd tried seducing him to get information, but because he was so strong against her wiles she resorted to violence. Naruto dismissed the man's tale, however, finding it difficult to believe that Kaori could in anyway be seductive. But again, they were directed to the mountains.

Kakashi summoned another dog to sniff Kaori's hitai-ate and pick up her scent. Fortunately the air was dry and rain hadn't washed away her tracks or her scent. As they climbed further up the mountainside, Shikamaru halted the team. He knelt and touched a place on the ground. The angle of the moon made the imprint easy to see.

"The earth's disturbed," he pointed. "Someone lay at some point, possible recently, because these weeds are crushed but not withered. Also..." He looked up at Kakashi. "Someone else was here." The prints leading away from the resting site were much too large to be Kaori's. They disappeared a few meters away. The dog sniffed the footprints.

"This way," the pup ordered, gesturing with his paw. He struggled up the rocks and gave a proud bark. "Genjutsu! This way!"

Sure enough, a large stone wall faced them, garnished by vines and crumbling in various places. But it was a facade. Shikamaru squatted and snatched a stick.

"We must have some sort of plan, because knowing Orochimaru he'll have traps and ninjas protecting his hide-out. It's difficult to plan effectively, having an extreme disadvantage in his territory. For all we know, there are multiple entrances, but we don't have time to search for them and formulate a plan." He drew circles in the dust. "Because we don't know what to expect, the people with the keenest senses and quickest reactions should go first. The Sharingan is very useful in this situation, so Kakashi and Sasuke will be the first wave. In case they are incapacitated, Naruto and Sakura will be shortly behind with their powerful attacks. I will bring up the rear, because I can protect myself if our passing springs a trap behind us. We'll take things slow. Any questions?"

Multiple nods answered, and he stood up.

"All right then. Let's go."

Kakashi dismissed his hound with a thanks a joined Sasuke in front of the wall image. Sasuke's eyes were already fired up, and Kakashi slowly lifted his mask and focused his Sharingan. He reached his hand forward.

"Kai!"

The Genjutsu dissolved and revealed a long, narrow cave tunnel. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and they both drew kunai. Their eyes didn't need to adjust much going from the night into the dark tunnel. The glowing fungi provided light akin to that of the moon. They proceeded with intense caution, the scent of decay riddling the stones. Kakashi's Sharingan flared and Kakashi snapped his hand up. Sasuke froze and glanced at him. Caught between his fore and middle finger was a senbon. Kakashi handed it back to Sakura, careful not to touch the dripping end that would have embedded itself behind his left eye. She held her hand over it and analyzed the liquid.

"I'm not reading it as a poison," she said quietly, "but the proteins are fabricated. The amino acid count is way higher than normal."

"What would that do?" Naruto asked.

"I have no way of knowing for sure without proper experimentation, but I think it would raise the bodies metabolism rate too high and eventually cause death. It would be very slow and very difficult to isolate and counteract."

"The needle wasn't traveling very quickly and wouldn't have done much damage to Kakashi..." Shikamaru mused.

"But it would have cause him great pain until he died."

"Thank Kami for reflexes, eh?" Kakashi said with a smile, scratching his head.

Sakura pulled a tube from her pack. "I'll collect this and send it back to Tsunade-sama. If Orochimaru intends to use this in the future, we should create an antidote." She discarded the needle and nodded. The group continued on, each person more wary now that this tunnel posed a real danger.

Three smaller tunnels branched off. Single file would be the only way go.

"I sense powerful Chakra signatures to the left," Sasuke growled. "And one's _very _familiar."

"Sasuke, you find Kaori," Shikamaru ordered. "We'll provide a distraction."

"Why the fuck should-"

Kakashi's hand cut him off. "We're running out of time, Sasuke. Don't question orders."

Sasuke was infuriated. He clenched his fists and his eyes darkened.

"Naruto, you and Sakura wait two minutes then come after me and Kakashi," Shikamaru instructed. He pulled out a small jar of black ink and dipped his finger in. He drew a circle on the wall with an "x" through it. He formed a few seals and then stepped back. "Sasuke, when you find Kaori-san, thrust a kunai in the x and we'll retreat. You have you orders. Let's go!"

As silent as shadows, Kakashi and Shikamaru headed down the left tunnel. Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke, who was struggling with something inside.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ventured.

"Fuck!" he gasped, tearing down the middle tunnel. Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks.

"He would have done something stupid," Sakura whispered.

"But he deserves to kill that bastard!" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"That's good, Naruto. Save that. Cause I'm up for a little snake-pounding too." Sakura yanked on her gloves. "Let's go."

The pair erupted into a huge cavern. Naruto's hackles rose: he smelled fresh blood in the air. There were already several bodies on the ground, having been caught completely by surprise while dining. Shikamaru was holding a figure with Kage Mane no Jutsu using the light cast by the fungi. Sweat poured down his face as he struggled against the person's powerful will. Kakashi held his hand over a gushing wound on his right arm.

"All this happened in two minutes?" Sakura asked. The only ninja left opposing them was the one fighting Shikamaru.

"Orochimaru already took off," Kakashi said quietly as a red-eyed Naruto appeared next to him.

"Well let's get him!"

"No." Kakashi bit back the throb of pain. That missile had hit the bone. "We have to deal with him first."

"Aw, he doesn't look like much," Naruto commented, eyeing the bandaged figure. Some of the bandages had torn away from his arms and revealed ghostly skin. Brown eyes glared at Shikamaru with immense hatred. He held a bone sword in his left hand.

"Bone sword?" Naruto practically screeched.

"Despite our previous knowledge of the extinction of the Kaguya Clan, this young man seems to wield the same kekkei genkai."

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto called, pointing rudely at the bandaged man. "Who the hell are you? Did you know Kimimaro?"

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about," the man seethed, "But you said Senchou's name without reverence, and that's punishable by death."

"Senchou? As in Orochimaru?_ That_ bastard?"

"You little fuck..."

"Ah!" Shikamaru collapsed, overpowered by the enraged kekkei genkai user. In that split second, the man dashed forward and thrust his sword at Naruto. He blinked in surprise as the boy stepped to the side and buried five claws into his back. Bandages clung to the clawed hand and unraveled from the man's back. Naruto crowed, long red Chakra ears bubbling atop his head. The man regained his fighting stance and stared at the jinchuuriki. Naruto grinned.

The man cried out, and his entire body went rigid. Out of the exposed flesh on his back tore several bone spines. He doubled over with another cry of pain. As more of the bandages fell away, horrendous cracking bones jutted out of the white skin. In an explosion of flesh and blood, bone spears shot from his body. The cavern reverberated with the spears breaking the stones. Heaving, barely holding up his own body, he glared at Naruto.

"Shit-head," he spat. "You're lucky only part of the bandages came off."

Somehow, the team had gotten away unscathed. But the enormous chunks missing from the stone walls indicating that had they been hit, they would have died instantly. Naruto glanced at his hand, curious that it went numb. He gasped at the shriveled appearance.

"The bandages...they suppress Chakra," the man wheezed, recovering from his psychotic attack. "These bones are mine, but the power to wield them is borrowed. I can't control it."

"Another experiment?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded again.

"I was once called Hitanichi," he stated slowly, forming a new sword, this time bigger, stronger, "and am currently called Servant." He pointed the sword at Naruto. "And I will be called your Bane."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Snake-reek filled Sasuke's nostrils. Even when pledged under Orochimaru, he hated the smell. It was stifling, rich, and only meant that the man who held his future was doing well for himself. Like an animal that releases pheremones that indicate mood, his former instructor would stench up the place when he was particularly jovial. The strength of the smell meant that something good had happened recently. Disgusting.

A door. Somehow held into place in the stone. It was cracked open, and the strongest of the smells was coming from here. He could also smell...blood! He burst into the room, ready to face some genetically altered ninja. Instead, he was face with a humongous cavern. A large throne carved into the stone sat directly ahead, a yoga mat on the ground in front of it. Naturally-formed pillars loomed up into the darkness that not even his Sharingan could penetrate.

A very out-of-place figure caught his eye. With a gasp, he knelt beside the naked body of Kaori. A burning sensation welled in his chest as he touched her cold body and pulled her into his arms. Weak breaths from her blue lips chilled his skin and left a mist in the warmer cave air. The burning subsided slightly, now that he knew she was alive. But she was very cold to his touch and a dark rash was spreading from a tattoo-like wound above her left breast. Sasuke inhaled sharply. It looked similar to his own curse seal. What the hell had she done?

He pulled his pack off his back and drew out a cape. Something had told him to bring it, and Kaori would be glad he had too. If she survived.

"Damnit she _will _survive!" Sasuke swore aloud.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

The seductive voice sent spasms of disgust down Sasuke's spine.

"You fucking asshole," he seethed. "What the hell did you do?"

"She came to me with an exchange," the disembodied voice continued. "Herself for you: and I would be allowed to use her as I saw fit. I must say I'm a little surprised one of your fan girls would trade her life for yours."

"She's not a fan girl!"

"She didn't deny it when I asked if she was in love with you..."

Sasuke stared at the pale woman in his arms.

"Of course, it was hard for her to focus when I touched her every...curve."

"Bastard!" Sasuke screamed at the ceiling. Before he completely lost control, he gathered Kaori up in the cape and dashed out the door. He embedded a kunai in Shikamaru's target before leaving the wretched caverns at an exorbitant speed. Panting from restraint rather than exertion, he studied Kaori's face in the failing moonlight. Her expression was contorted in pain. Even unconscious she was suffering from the curse. Sasuke knew all too well the unease that came when sleeping.

"Akumako. Idiot." Sasuke buried his face in her unwounded shoulder.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Kakashi! Sasuke's got Kaori!" Shikamaru called.

"Not a moment too soon," Kakashi muttered, his heart still racing from the near-miss of those bones spears. "Let's go!" He stepped in front of Naruto and stared straight into the man's eyes. He didn't have time to power up Mangekyou Sharingan, but a regular Doujutsu would do while they made their escape. When he'd locked the man into a hallucination, he motioned for everyone to move out. Orochimaru had disappeared, and at this point it wouldn't be worth pursuing him. They'd gotten what they came for. He just hoped to the Hokages that she was still alive.

Several meters away from the entrance was a dark figure cradling a limp one. Kakashi's heart must have skipped five beats by the time he stopped behind Sasuke.

"Kaori!" Naruto called, kneeling beside his teammate.

"She's alive," Sasuke said gruffly, his hair covering his eyes. "But she sick."

Sakura knelt with Naruto. She touched Kaori's head softly. "Let's get her to the port town. They'll have decent medical facilities there. There's nothing we can use here in the Rice Country."

"Can't you do something, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his expression still hidden.

"Not here. I need light, time, and concentration. I don't have any of that here." Sakura was surprised to find herself genuinely concerned about all that. "And Kakashi-sensei needs to be tended too as well."

"I'll be fine," he answered, knotting bandages over the wound. His arm would be useless until the bone was healed.

"We need to get out of here," Shikamaru warned.

"Let's go." Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you think you can handle her?"

A blood-shot black eye angled up and glared at Kakashi. That was all he needed.

"We need to get there as fast as we can," he said. "The Sand nin had a mission in the neighbouring country and will meet us at the port."

Sasuke pulled some wire from his pack and used it to secure the cloak around Kaori's body. The last thing he wanted was for it to fall off while he was carrying her.

There was a heavy feeling of foreboding among the ninjas as they high-tailed it to the shore. Their small victory over Konoha's former greatest enemy should have lifted spirits, but the fact that he'd already started another ninja army was a worry on everyone's mind. The question was, with his new stronghold, ninja troops, and bizarre experiments, would he soon be ready to make another move against the country that he swore ruined his life?


	4. Homecoming

Caranril: At this point, my storyline has diverged from Kishimoto-sama's. It was a good run, but now I can do whatever because the whole basis for this part of the story contradicts the latest chappie releases by Shounen Jump. So, saiyonara canon, hellooooo fantastical!

Legolas: Shouldn't you be studying...slacker?

Caranril: Ah, yes. About that. For some reason I had this incredible inspiration to write during finals, so I'm totally surprised that I managed to crank this out. I promise I'll write til my fingers fall off during Spring break. I'm gonna be working most of the time anyway. Fanfiction is a great escape from reality, ne?

Legolas: A hearty thanks to Meira Evenstar.

Caranril: I absolutely hate getting attached to fics where the author/ess doesn't update religiously, so can you believe how much I'm disliking myself right now?

Legolas: And everyone thinks Jiraiya's pervy? Orochimaru's the gay pedophile...

Caranril: Yeeeeeaaaahhhh. Oh oh! Um, this dream sequence is disturbing. Yes very disturbing. As well as the one afterward. If you don't like rape, don't read. If you can't stand shouta-con, which is sex with minors, don't read. WARNING. Yeah. I haven't had any problems yet, but there's always the idiot who happens upon something and, despite the warnings, reads the icky selection anyway.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 4: Homecoming

_Searing pain flooded his body, limbs twitching through the restraints. Subject number 9 would die, just like those before him, only at this point the technique was nearly perfect. To find a tenth subject was a problem in itself. The latest sect battle had utterly destroyed all his resources. It would take some time to rebuild his labs, but with Kage Bunshins working round the clock, the recovery would be much quicker than initially expected. _

_A horrendous scream ripped through the sealed jaw of Subject 9. His eyes had rolled back into his head and vomit seeped out his nose. Just a little longer..._

"_Father?" came a horrified voice. "Father what are you doing?"_

_The voice sent shivers down his spine. That eery child's voice, plus the fact that he'd discovered his latest experiment, bothered him very much. He turned slowly to face his son, pale yellow eyes staring up innocently._

"_Why are you hurting that man?" The five year old was terrified, yet curious. "Is he dead?"_

_Fuck! He turned to the subject, realizing that when his son had broken his concentration on the technique, the man had finally been allowed to die. Failure number nine. Hot blood shot through his veins, and he whipped about and backhanded the pale child. The frail cheekbone cracked and the head smashed to the ground. Even still, he did not scream. Such a strange child. He could be set on fire and wouldn't..._

_Yes. That was it. The man grinned. Subject number 10 was right under his nose. He'd have to adjust for the size of the child's body, but the boy would withstand the new technique so much better than those commoners he'd been using. That would be his mother's blood..._

_He grabbed the thin arm a little too roughly and cracked the bone with his large hand. Even still, not a sound. Strange child. Freak. Blood poured out of the side of his head yet, yet those reptile-like yellow eyes stared back, clear and full of hatred._

"_Hate me all you want, you bastard, because there's nothing you can." With one hand still gripping the broken arm, he loosed the restraints on the dead Subject 9 and shoved the body off the table. The subject had expelled bodily fluids all over the table, but he didn't bother cleaning it off. Let the fucker writhe in the other subject's shit. _

_He found the child's lack of resistance annoying. He let himself be man-handled into a situation that would probably end his life. Children were so ignorant. But as he turned his back to prepare a new sheet for notes, he missed seeing the lifted head and subsequent look of rage. _

_All was ready. He turned back to the child, sneering at his pitiful state. The white nightshirt had already soaked up the piss and vomit, the long black hair clinging to an already sweaty face. He formed the seals, and released the technique. He hadn't even bothered to seal the boy's jaw shut. It would be interesting if he could get a scream out of the little fucker. The cracked bone in his arm split as he shook violently against the restraints. The mouth didn't even open once. As the white-haired man stared at the heaving child, a blush rose to his cheeks. Then the blood ran the other direction, pooling at his groin and awaking those long-dormant feelings. For some reason, torturing this child was incredibly hot, even if the child was his own. Without losing focus on the technique, he unzipped his pants and encouraged the arousal. Oh kami! He'd never felt this heated in his life, even with a woman. He stroked himself harder. Don't. Lose. Control. A small gasp of pain escaped the boy's lips, followed by an appreciative groan from his own lips. Fuck._

_As the man jacked off to the torture of the boy, Kaori felt intensely sick. The man's grunts faded and the world swirled with colour and rocked violently. She squeezed her eyes clothes and fell back as a pang surged through her chest._

Oh kami-sama, if only the world would stop rocking! She became slightly aware that her left arm was numb. Fearful that she had become that man's latest test subject, her eyes flew open and stared at the black mass resting on her arm. Damn, her vision was so blurry. Someone should turn up the lights. She tried moving her arm, hoping to goodness that it was still there. The black mass lifted and her hand tingled as the blood flow resumed. A pale hand grasped her own.

"Akumako! You're awake!"

Ah. Shit. The world tilted again and this time Kaori lost control of her stomach. She was slightly aware of someone rolling her to the side while she vomited all over a bed, and faintly familiar voices called out to her as she passed out.

"_You'd make a beautiful girl, Chi-chan," he panted in time with his thrusts. The sickly-pale ass pinked as he gripped tighter. "Ah, and you're as tight as one too."_

_The boy didn't even bother to brace himself against the hips ramming against his backside. He'd become accustomed to these sexual assaults and participated in the manner of a rag doll. He had come to associate the word "family" with pain and suffering. His mother had beat him, because he looked too much like his father. His father raped him, because he looked so much like his mother. The nightmares never ended, but then again he couldn't even recall when they began. When the man blasted his cum into the boy's ass, he'd grab a bottle of sake and crash for hours. And every time he slept the boy planned his vengeance. And it would be a very sweet vengeance indeed._

Kaori sat up with a gasp. Her head reeled for a two moments, then everything settled. Damn dreams. Damn memories. Holy shit. Those were someone's memories. She thought hard, wondering who she could have possibly come in contact with that had experienced such horrors as a child...

"Well, well, here I was, tryin to figure out if'n I should take 'vantage of them leavin me alone to watch over you, but choo woke anyway."

Without even looking, Kaori knew exactly who that annoyingly familiar voice belonged to.

"Why the hell are you here, Saru?"

"I live here, Kaizoku."

Kaori slowly turned her head at the nickname. Besides the familiarity, seeing the pervy old man seated next to the bed confirmed that the rocking she felt was due to the fact she was on a boat. And not just any boat. The_ Inazuma_.

"Where..."

"Oh, they's all on deck cleanin up after the raid."

"Ah, cleaning up after the EH?!"

"S'right. Only time's ever been raid on '_Zuma _is when you and someone you care bout is on board, right?"

"What the fuck do you know?" Kaori grumbled.

"S'general knowledge," Saru shrugged. "Specially what with Hitanichi's death and all..."

In a movement quicker than he could have predicted, Kaori had leaned over the bed and snatched the dirty collar of his tunic.

"Don't tell me it's been so long that your rum-soaked brain doesn't remember what I told you about saying his name..."

"Naw, naw." Saru waved his hands apologetically. Then he paused and tilted his head as he gazed down the v of the tunic she wore. Kaori raised her fist and was about to deck him when the hatch door opened and sandals thudded down the stairs. Kaori and Saru stared at the deckhand, who in return gaped at the situation.

"Kaizoku's awake, Senchou!" he called through the hatch. There was a bustle of noise and bodies before a voice suddenly grew loud as it leapt down the stairs.

"Kaaaooooooori-chan!" Naruto took a running leap and glomped her on the bed. The air left Kaori's lungs in a whoosh as his hug decompressed them. "We were so worried about you!"

As Kaori managed to catch her breath, her eyes met Sasuke's, who stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at her with a stony expression. A sudden throb in her heart reminded her of what had happened and why she was recovering in a bed. Images assaulted her memory as she recalled everything. Everything from the smell of the soap to the sting of the knife. She cried out as the burning metal sensation seemed to impale her again.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called desperately, sitting back as Kaori doubled over and clutched her chest.

"I'm here." She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over Kaori's heart. Coolness dripped like a liquid from Sakura's fingers onto the angry red skin. As the red faded, the tattoo-like scar remained prominent. Orochimaru's brand.

"It's difficult to stop it from hurting," Sakura admitted, a slight sheen of sweat appearing on her brow. "I can temporarily ease the pain, but this is a very strong technique. Can you tell me about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you tell me any of the seals he used, how he put the curse on you, any rituals?"

"Uh..." Kaori felt herself pale then blush. "I don't really remember..."

"Perhaps that is part of the technique. It would keep us from being able to counter-act the curse."

Kaori accidently met Sasuke's eyes. They glared "liar." Damn him. What did he know?

All thoughts flew from her mind as a rock-solid figure appeared behind the Uchiha. While his tanned body practically bulged with frightening muscles through his tunic, the man's face held a strong chin and twinkling blue eyes that could charm a child. His sun-bleached hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and both ears boasted gold hoops. Kaori could only gape at the unchanged man striding towards her.

"Kaizoku! You have returned to us." He gestured a hand towards her with a big smile. Kaori reached for it, but it sprang at her like a snake and brought her into a choke-hold.

"You know how impossible it is to pick on someone when they're unconscious?" he roared, patting her head like she was a cat resting in his arms. A very indignant cat that struggled with all her might. Try as she may, she had never managed to escape his torture. But this time...He blinked as the woman disappeared and a stool took her place. She stood in the corner where the stool used to sit near the desk, panting heavily.

"That won't work anymore. Senchou." She struggled to stand straight but could barely see as she swooned from her effort. Her Chakra supply seemed to be severely depleted. Sakura helped her back to the bed, reprimanding the captain for treating her patient so viciously.

"Sakura." Kaori glanced at her captain, worried that the telling off would set him off. Instead, he gave her a polite grin and patter Saru on the shoulder.

"Let's go, mate. We'll have our reunion once Kaizoku is able to return to her duties." The captain escorted the protesting topman out of the hold. Kakashi took the chair Saru had been occupying.

"You forgot something earlier," he said nonchalantly, placing a hitai-ate and Gelel stone earring on Kaori's lap. She stared at them for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"We're not gonna let you quit that easy, Kaori-chan," Naruto said seriously. "You can't tell me that all that work you put into this...learning to read and write, learning general techniques and creating your own, coming out of your shell, making us love you...it can't be that easy to throw it all away with one decision."

Kaori met Naruto's big blue eyes. "D-d...you really..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Whether or not Naruto had meant to use the "l" word, she couldn't bring herself to ask him if he meant it.

"Kaori-san, I must apologize." Sakura bowed deeply. "I was deceiving. I truly did want to be your friend, but then...I got jealous. A little crazy, I guess. Can you forgive the horrible things I said to you?"

Kaori patted Sakura's head. "Hey, we wouldn't be friends if we didn't fight sometimes, right?"

Sakura lifted her head and smiled. Kaori returned the earring to it's rightful place and stroke the metal on her scarf.

"But after what I did, do I really deserve to wear this again?"

"Oh c'mon. Your teammates are forgiving you. Ain't that enough?" a surly voice floated down the stairs. "Konoha, get your asses up here, there's still lots to do before we can get underway."

"Hai, hai, Kankurou-san," Kakashi replied. "Hope you're on your feet soon, Kaori-san."

Naruto gave Kaori's hair a hearty ruffle before bounding up the stairs after Kakashi.

"When can I help?" Kaori asked longingly. What she wouldn't give to climb the _Inazuma_'s ratlin's again.

"You are well on your way to perfect health, but you still need at least one more day of rest. Senchou has offered his quarters until you are fully healed. Please take care of yourself." Sakura stood. "Now, I still have many to take care of who were hurt in the raid."

That word hit Kaori again: raid. How long had she been unconscious? Was that strange misfortune that Saru mentioned still affecting her? Why did the crew have to suffer because of her?

"Fucktard."

Kaori jumped, realizing that Sasuke had never left.

"Uchiha...you shouldn't be so sneaky. And why am I a fucktard?"

"Why the hell do you think?" He stalked towards her and slammed his hands onto the bed, leaning in dangerously close. "Idiot!" He yanked off his Jounin jacket and shirt. Kaori tried to protest the sudden nudity, but he showed her his bare shoulder. Besides two little fang-like scars, the shoulder was pale and smooth.

"It's gone." He stared at her through hardened eyes. "I don't know what you did, but's there's no way it was that simple. There's gotta be some trick to this. That seal means something. And because Orochimaru's a selfish bastard, he won't let you go. Fucktard."

"Well excuse me for caring about my friends," Kaori replied heatedly. "Orochimaru didn't believe me either, but I told him, I know what it's like now to be willing to die for someone. And that's true! But since you can't see that, go fuck yourself." Kaori yanked the covers over her head, one to hide the chill that was sweeping over her, and two to make Sasuke go away. Her chest wound throbbed as her heart sank. She hadn't expected the exchange to work, but since it had, Sasuke's reaction shocked her. They should have just left her there.

A thud made her peek from the covers. Sasuke's pale face had gone ashen and he was on his knees, his eyes no longer guarded but pained.

"I'm sorry." He buried his head in his hands. "I have no explanation. Orochimaru is a chapter in my life that I wish would end. But somehow he keeps destroying parts of me." In a frighteningly un-Uchiha manner, he lay his head on the bed and cowered before her. Besides making her heart skip several beats, his actions worried her. Had the disappearance of that seal made the last Uchiha a wuss? Even still...she reached out and touched the fang scars with two fingers. They were slight indents in his muscled flesh, former guardians of a weakness that gave him impossible strength. Could it be...Kaori realized something startling. All this time, he'd drawn strength from the seal, despite the fact that it also hurt him. And now his strength and weakness were gone, and Sasuke didn't know what to do with what was left. And for some reason Orochimaru's words haunted her: _You love Sasuke-kun, don't you?_ She sat up.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Sasuke looked up at her, expecting a stupid smirk to be on her face. Instead, there was no malice nor jest in her grey eyes, only honesty. What she could do to protect him was beyond all logical thought, but for some reason it comforted him. As her fingers graced the ugly scars on his neck, he felt a desperate desire to be held. Would she...? No. No, it was too much to ask. And if someone came down and saw him being babied...he'd never live it down. Instead, he took her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm holding you to that."

Then came the smirk. Stupid joker. He stood and made to leave. A pair of arms encircled his waist and dragged him to sit on the bed. She nuzzled his bare back, sending unwanted (though not unpleasant) shivers down his spine.

"Thanks Uchiha." Somehow, she knew that he had been the one to rescue her. No doubt he'd faced Orochimaru too. Despite what some people thought, Sasuke was a brave man.

"Idiot. I have work to do," he said gruffly, trying to cover the shakiness in his voice. He stood and replaced his clothing, leaving the hold without a backward glance. He'd been assaulted plenty of times by hugs and kisses from over-eager fans, endured verbal annoyances and squeals of glee, and thrown away a good many "anonymous" gifts. They all wanted to be the one who changed Sasuke's cold heart. But the only one who never tried yet gave him the effect was Kaori, and it confused the hell out of him. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she'd disappeared from the camp, and even though she seemed to be okay, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. It was because the seal had some sort of secret that had yet to be discovered. Yes. That was it. He was worried about the seal. But that didn't explain the strange combination of loss and joy at the disappearance of his own cursed seal. And then there was the consequent panic. He'd taken watch over her just once to observe her with his Sharingan. He couldn't see details, but she writhed in a strange world of dream memories. After that, he had to stay away. The seal over her heart gave him the creeps.

As he helped Kakashi repair a hole in the hull, Sasuke committed himself to resolving his feelings. However it was that he felt about Kaori, he would figure it out and leave it at that. She annoyed the hell out of him, but the thought of life without her was unbearable. And that left him wondering when had he become such a wuss.


	5. The Inazuma

Caranril: Mae govannen! (bows)

Thanks to Meira Evenstar. I did it! Got another chappie done! I feel so proud...

Legolas: For some reason, I'm proud too.

Caranril: That's cause you helped me a lot this time. Finally pulling your weight as a muse. (huggles Legolas)

Legolas: We still have lots of work to do, huh?

Caranril: You betcha! Expect another chappie in the next couple of days, unless Legolas decides to go on vacation during Spring Break and leave me hanging onto the Writer's Block.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 5: The _Inazuma_

After Kaori's rescue from Orochimaru's lair, the teams had made it to the port in less than a day. Because they'd gone on a slight detour, Kankurou and Temari were already waiting. While Kakashi and Shikamaru finished the preparations with the _Inazuma_'s captain, Sakura took Kaori to the nearest medical facility. She locked Naruto and Sasuke out of the room while she and another female doctor examined Kaori.

Kaori's loss of blood startled Sakura. If they'd had the proper time and location, she would have tended to her when the sun first came up. Unfortunately it was also cloudy, and as the rain started to pour, Sakura had to remind herself they were nearing the coast and the weather was to be expected. The terrain was none too friendly either as they had all been covered in mud by the time they arrived. After giving Kaori a quick sponge bath, Sakura inserted an IV and checked her over. Trauma to her cervix. Erratic heartbeat. Infection spreading from the marking on her chest. High fever. In all honesty, Sakura had expected much worse in the aftermath of a night with Orochimaru. Then again, he had probably decided to use Kaori as a test subject. Which was probably the only reason she was still alive.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her gut. Orochimaru had done terrible things to those she loved. She couldn't imagine how it must be for people like Tenzou who were created simply because the experiment caught Orochimaru's fancy. To be created for the purpose of amusement from the pieces of someone else and be the only one of thirty subjects to survive. How did someone live with the fact that they were the special one? The only survivor? When nothing about their survival was under their own control?

As Sakura healed what she could, she felt tears forming in her eyes. Kaori had brought this upon herself, but she did it to eliminate the suffering of one of his subjects. And Sakura couldn't help but feel that Kaori did it out of love. She was honestly over Sasuke. But. But, the idea that someone loved him enough to give their life for him made her happy and sad at the same time. She could recall that night when she was 12. The night Sasuke left Konoha. She'd sworn to follow him wherever and to look after him. And he'd said thank you. Despite what he said and did, having a person care for him again was important. Kami-sama, she still dreamed of that night.

The captain provided a tunic for Kaori to wear and offered his quarters for her comfort. The hushed awe that filled the deck as Kaori was brought aboard on a stretcher made Sakura wonder just who she had been to them. She claimed to have never had friends before, and Sakura had to admit the sailors hardly looked like the friendly type. But as "Kaizoku" whispered through the scruffy men (and one woman, Sakura wasn't too sure), she felt somewhat proud. Kaori could never return to the life she once had knowing what she did now, yet she would always be the "Kaizoku" in her crewmates' eyes. A heroine.

Shikamaru discovered a dislike for ships and spent most of his time focusing on the horizon and trying not to puke. Fortunately for him, Temari's stomach wasn't too strong either, so she couldn't give him a hard time. Kankurou had found the rigging to be absolutely wonderful for practicing with Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo. Naruto and Sasuke raced up the masts and timed each other to see who could go faster from bow to stern without touching the deck or rails. Kakashi hung out on the mainmast fighting top reading his pervy books. Sakura spent much time tending to Kaori, but whenever the patient was stable, Sakura learned as much as she could about sailing. As she hoisted and belayed lines, went aloft, and even polished the brass bell, Sakura could see why Kaori loved the life. Sure, baths were few and far between, and clean clothes even fewer, but the cook knew exactly what she was doing and the stories and music at night could entertain her forever. And the stars. They were endless. They dipped into the horizon and flooded the sky like it was an ocean of its own.

It was the third night at sea and Sakura decided to check on Kaori. She'd woken up earlier, but only long enough to puke all over herself and the bed before passing out again. If she could be moved, the fresh, warm air would do her good.

A quiet voice made her freeze. It was distinctly male, but Sakura wasn't sure who was supposed to be watching the patient.

"...you know too much about me to just leave like this." An ironic chuckle told Sakura that Sasuke was down there. "Problem is I dunno how I'm gonna react if you wake up. Am I gonna beat you up? Yell at you? Ignore you? Hug you? No, that's a Naruto thing."

Sakura wanted to leave this private moment alone, but her pounding heart kept her legs from working. People often said their innermost feelings to unconscious patients. Whether the patient heard or remembered or not was much debated in another field of medicine.

"How is you two get along so well? And how is it we always fight? Damnit. Both of you decided you wanted to take on Orochimaru for my sake. Am I really that special? Sure, I'm the last Uchiha. Sure, I'm a genius. Sure, I bear a Mangekyou Sharingan. But as a person? I know I have problems. I know more than most people would guess. And I also know I don't deserve your guys' devotion." He laughed again. "You're both like dogs."

Sasuke was silent for several minutes, and Sakura decided not to interfere. As she stood to sneak back up the stairs, a dull thud sounded and the ship rocked violently. Another thud and this time screaming wood and a shockwave of air flew past her. The crew shouted calls back and forth, but the only word Sakura's ringing ears could catch was "raid". Without even thinking about it, her body tensed itself and she drew tugged her gloves on. If a raid on a ship was anything like a raid on a village, there was sure to be some hand-to-hand combat.

"All hands t'arms!" Hikido Senchou roared from the helm. "We don't got Kaizoku to bail us out this time!"

Kaizoku...pirate? Weren't they _being_ attacked by pirates? Sakura stood next to Kakashi at the port rail. A cannonball had torn through the galley and lodged itself in the crew quarters. Who knew how many were injured. Or dead. Another cannon fired and this time clipped the rudder.

"Where's that goddamn gunner!" Hikido screamed.

"Below, sir! Badly injured!" someone answered.

"Man yer posts and fire at will fire!"

"Fire in the hole!"

Sakura covered her ears as the _Inazuma_ returned fire. In a very startling moment the three cannonballs burst into flames and rocketed towards the attacking ship. Two missed and the other passed right through the mainmast, setting the sail on fire. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who dusted his hands in a casual manner. It was something similar to his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, albeit a little improvised. As the raiders attempted to douse the flames and reload, Naruto sent some clones to run across the water and sneak on board. Temari sent gusts of wind towards the dying sail, convincing the fire to eat away at the mast. The tar protecting the mast catalyzed the fire and the entire mainmast was soon engulfed in flames. The raiders fired more shots, but this time the cannonballs were met by sharp missiles fired from Kankurou's puppets. The weapons didn't completely stop the cannonballs, but they caused minimum damage to the hull and were easily avoided. The ship sailed closer, determined to turn the attack into a boarding party. The flaming mast leered dangerously.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and in seconds formed the seals in seconds.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

A roaring dragon head emerged between the ships, rearing itself high above the masts. It crashed upon the raiding ship, extinguishing the fire and snapping the charred mast like a twig. As the water fell like heavy rain, large hooks flung from the mist and latched themselves onto the _Inazuma_. The ninja and crew hacked away as many as they could, but cover fire protected several lines as pirates nimbly dashed across the ropes. One punch from Sakura's fist smashed in the skull of the first. She flung a shuriken into the eye of another who raised a rifle in her direction. Guns were a dangerous enemy, but as long as she stayed on her toes she'd be fine. The crew could only watch in amazement as a battle that would normally take at least an hour of waging before completion was over in minutes. Naruto's clones had successfully snagged the captain and brought him before Hikido Senchou. Most of the pirate crew were dead.

While Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru tended to the _Inazuma_'s wounded, Naruto and Sasuke helped the crew dispose of the dead from both sides, and Kankurou and Kakashi attended the negotiations with the pirate captain. They decided to take the captain back to shore and let port master deal with his crimes, while his remaining crew were given the choice of being sent away in a life boat with no oars, staying in the brig to face charges back in the port, or being executed. All of them elected to stay in the brig. At least they'd be fed and watered. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little awkward about the "justice system", but then again there was no real government in Kaori's country, much less on a ship. As they hauled the captives down to the brig, which was miraculously undamaged, a sailor hollered from the hold.

"Kaizoku's awake, Senchou!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori stared wide-eyed at the faces surrounding her. The details had been sporadic and epic, but she more or less understood the story.

"Tell me the part about the raid again," she said eagerly, her eyes shining in awe. "I would have loved to see Sasuke's Katon and Kakashi's Suiton. And Naruto hauling that pirate bastard's ass off of his own throne..." She leaned back with a sigh.

"It was awesome!" Naruto agreed.

"Those two are so annoying," Kankurou muttered, taking a swig of rum. He wheezed at the strength but forced himself not to cough. Oh it was _much _better than the sake in the Sand. He looked around. After consuming decent amounts of rum, Temari and Shikamaru had finally found their sea legs and disappeared. No doubt doing a little "friggin in the riggin."

"I realize Naruto's got his props, but why's the foreigner so important?" he asked Sakura.

"Kaori-san has her 'props' too, don't you worry about that." She ignored the lecherous looks of the dirty old man. Saru or something.

"Only thing she's got goin for her is that rack," he mumbled.

"Oh you are _so_ single-minded!" Sakura spat.

"Got that right." Kankurou leered at her. "Speakin of a great rack..."

Sakura promptly punched Kankurou in the face. He held his bleeding nose and cracked up.

"You're as uptight as ever, Sakura-chan. What you need is a good shag."

"What you need is to get your kabuki face out of my sight in five seconds else I'll rearranged your paint job."

Kankurou snorted, spewing more bleed. "Hai, hai, I get the picture." He tottered away to acquire more drink.

Sakura shook her head. Sake did weird things to men. Or maybe it was rum. Sasuke smiled goofily at Naruto, who had his arm around him. Nostalgia swept through Sakura, as Naruto twisted a finger into Sasuke's side, causing the Uchiha to gasp with laughter. They were so much fun when they were tanked. In comparison, Kakashi, who drank more rum than them all, was only a little flushed and perfectly coherent. That man could do anything while intoxicated.

"A long time ago the great gods roamed the earth, watching over mankind and giving great gifts to those with kindness...and curses to those who did evils." The bo'sun was a very quiet sort of man, atypical for someone of his position. But he did well in his job, and his soothing voice drew in everyone as he told his tale. His fables were looked forward to by the crew, only they never knew when he'd tell them. He would start talking with no warning, as if struck by inspiration.

"One day the fisherman Kanousei drew in his nets and discovered a pearl as large as his hand. This fortune was too good to be true! He took the pearl home and planned to find a buyer in market the next morning. He promised his family wonderful things they could finally buy. When he went out to sell it, he came across a poor man on the side of the road, diseased and starving.

"'Help me, kind stranger,' he begged. 'If you have anything to spare, please give it to me!'

"'I have nothing,' Kanousei lied. 'I'm on my way to beg in the market.'

"'Please sir, do not lie to me,' the blind man said. 'You must have _something_.'

"'I do not! Begone, filth!'

"The fisherman ran away and finally reached market. At that moment, bandits tore through the market, burning the stands and killing people. They shoved anything of value into their large saddlebags. Terrified for his life, Kanousei returned home, only to find his house burned to the ground and his family dead. As the bandits drew near, he fled to his boat to escape by sea. Along the way, a poisonous snake bit him for treading on its tail. As he went further out to sea, Kanousei felt the poison slowly killing him. To make matter worse, the skies thundered and began to pour.

"Alone, dying, and dejected, the fisherman pulled out the giant pearl to gaze on its beauty one last time. As lightening flashed through the sky, he saw the face of a terrible dragon on the pearl. It was then he realized that the pearl belonged to the god of the seas, the Dragon: governor of lightning, granter of wishes, but also bringer of terrible curses. The Dragon had been disguised as the poor, blind man, but because Kanousei was selfish, he was to lose everything, including his life. Kanousei stood in his boat and held the pearl to the flashing sky, crying out for forgiveness. The Dragon, satisfied that the human had suffered enough, granted forgiveness and reached out for the pearl. His great claw of lightning struck the man and fused him with the boat. He reshaped its form and gave it three masts, a quarter deck, tiller, and multiple holds. Kanousei's tears summoned an Oceanid, whose own tears mixed with his as she kissed away his sadness. As Kanousei became a part of the ship, the Oceanid's tearful form gripped the pearl and sank onto the bow, forever leading the ship. Together they formed the _Inazuma_, the lightening, this graceful ship guided by the Dragon's pearl through these waters."

Takai sat back and drew a long puff from his pipe, signaling his conclusion. There was a brief moment of silence as his words sank in, and then the ruckus started back up.

"That's the first time even I've heard that one," chuckled Hikido. "Takai, old friend, you still surprise me."

Takai nodded, staring at Kaori, who avoided his gaze. For some reason, the story disturbed her slightly. It was a wonderful fable concerning the _Inazuma_'s existence, but it felt like the bo'sun had told that story specifically for her. She stiffened visibly, then suddenly stood and dashed away from the circle. She climbed on the windlass and allowed the shivers to consume her. Ever since she'd awoken in Senchou's quarters, she'd been unable to get warm. She hid it effectively, but sitting still during Takai's story was troublesome, and she had been so enraptured by it that the cold was much more shocking when she returned to her senses. It drove her nuts, but she didn't want to tell anyone of her problem. It would just make them worry about her more.

"My, my, looks who's a party pooper," a calm voice said from behind her. An extra spasm went through her before she quelled the shivers.

"I'm thinking."

"Are you okay, Kaori-san?"

She looked at Kakashi, who looked genuinely concerned. At least, as concerned as he could look with a bottle of rum in one hand and the other in a sling.

"Yeah, that story just got me thinking is all."

"No, I meant...I know Sakura's healed you and all, but you still have the memories of what happened."

"I'd rather not discuss it-"

"I know what he did to you," he blurted.

Kaori paled. "How..."

"It's not something I'm proud of, but I could smell it." Kakashi took a generous swig. "I can sort of turn my sense of smell off, but it's still very strong. I could smell...what he did to you."

"Oh shit." Kaori buried her face in her hands. That was really embarrassing. She wondered if Sasuke knew too. He'd been the one to save her after all.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit drunk right now," Kakashi admitted with a giggle. "Just wanted to check on you. So you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks."

She lifted her head when she felt him suddenly closer. He sniffed her hair, sighing slightly, then turning and sauntering back for more rum. Kaori watched him go, utterly bewildered. No one had ever made her heart beat so fast, while never really doing anything. He was so odd.

"I can't really be one to talk about oddness," she muttered to herself as she climbed the foremast. Ah, the view up here was always her favourite. Even though they were anchored for the night, she still felt like they were sweeping across the sea. If only those damn shivers would stop, everything'd be perfect. Kami-sama, how she'd missed this life. And now it was doubly good with her teammates there too.

"Cold, Akumako?"

Kaori jumped, her senses so numb she hadn't even smelled the rum on his breath.

"Uchiha." She gripped her arms irritably. "I dunno if it's a side effect of this curse seal or not, but I haven't been able to get warm since I woke up."

Sasuke touched her arm. "You're as cold as when I found you in his cave. I thought you were dead, you know. Scared the shit outta me."

"Seriously?" Kaori leaned back and looked up at him. Now she could smell the rum.

He nodded, squatting. "You're covered in goosebumps."

"Told you I was cold."

He sat down behind her, his legs alongside her own, and slid his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'll make you warm," he whispered in her ear.

Instant blush flooded through her. And her heart thudded painfully. They sat that way for several minutes, Sasuke's body flush with her back. And for some reason her damn heart wouldn't stop pounding. It was quite painful and she was sure Sasuke could feel it racing. But she did feel warmer. And her body started to relax. Like it had when they'd been forced to keep each other warm to stay alive during their "imprisonment." It was so wrong to feel that way, but the peacefulness she felt certainly nullified those feelings. And she began to feel sleepy with contentment.

Sasuke had never felt this way before. He was sure Kaori could feel his panicky heart. He'd been with women, but it was always just to get rid of stress, never a situation like this. And the fact that she was relaxing made him even more nervous. If it hadn't been for the rum, he would never have done such a thing. But he wanted to hold her so very badly. He gazed at her hair, which practically glowed in the starlight. She wasn't wearing her hitai-ate. He remembered when she ran into him in the Academy. She had been wearing a long, dark blue dress. Then later when she was rain-soaked, hair everywhere. Freaking out. She hadn't left a good second impression, particularly after she kicked him in the balls. Sasuke winced, recalling how laid up he'd been with that cheap shot. And now she'd risked her life to save his. Time was a funny thing, liked to make changes, large and illogical. But that didn't mean he wasn't grateful...

"I didn't ever thank you for what you did," he said quietly.

"What I did?" she murmured.

"Don't play dumb. The whole reason you're in this shape right now. I never..." Sasuke felt this incredible yearning to kiss her shining hair. His muddled brain didn't protest as he pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling slightly. She didn't smell like cherries and almonds like before. She still smelled faintly of Orochimaru. He's really gotten his stench all over her. Despite that, his lips gently pressed against her scalp. Kaori stiffened, but Sasuke didn't want to stop. When she made no move to pummel him, he kissed behind her ear, which flamed red.

"Uchiha, what're you..." she fell silent as he inhaled against her skin.

"Thanking you," he breathed out. Smiling slightly at the effect he was having on her, he continued down her neck, slowly, agonizingly, afraid to make any sudden movements. Slightly shocked by his own assertiveness, he nibbled along her shoulder. Kaori gasped, a shudder running through her body, which rubbed delightfully against his own. He stifled a moan as he nipped up her neck.

"Ahh!" Kaori cried out in pain and fell to the side, clutching frantically at her heart.

"What? What is it?" he asked in shock. He rolled her over and moved the tunic collar slightly. The seal was flaming red. Like his seal had done whenever it reacted to his Chakra. What the hell?

"Ow. Ow. Ah fuck it burns!" Kaori panted shallowly, scratching furiously at her chest.

"Don't do that!" Sasuke grabbed her wrists. She lay there, trying to regain control of her breathing. He could only watch as the seal faded back to black, though Kaori was still in pain.

"What the hell was that?" she groaned, thankful that it was only a dull throb again.

"Maybe we should get Kakashi to seal it up. He did that with mine, though it didn't work so well because I broke the seal myself."

"Seal up the seal? Does it really work?"

"He needs a large, empty room though. We'd have to wait until we reached your country." Sasuke helped her sit up. "What...happened..."

Kaori blushed. "Erm...well...I was...what I mean is...I think I liked...it too much. What you were doing. Cause it hurt before, but then the...further along...then it hurt really bad all of a sudden."

Sasuke leaned against the mast. "Kakashi's going to want to know what happened."

"Oh." Kaori curled her legs to her chin. The atmosphere was incredibly awkward. She couldn't look at Sasuke, but when she managed a glance, he seemed to be avoiding looking at her too, his face stony.

"Kaaooooori-chan!" Naruto hollered from below. "We wanna show 'em what you've learned!"

"Hai!" Kaori stood and brushed herself off. "Ah...guess I'll see you." She descended swiftly, grateful to leave the embarrassed silence. Sasuke sighed, scratched his head, then followed her down.

A chuckle came from under a blanket on the mainmast fighting top.

"Did you see all that, Nara-kun?"

"Eh, that just means more trouble for me." Sigh.

"Don't be stupid. This is highly interesting."

"That's just cause they don't live in the same town as you. Do you now how many Uchiha Sasuke fanclubs there are?"

"At least two in Sunagakure," Temari said casually.

"Oh, geez." Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Can't say it's the genius. Maybe it's his hair?"

"Oh you know it's just cause they say genius nins are good in everything, including bed...but what would they know?" Temari nuzzled Shikamaru's neck. "I'm the one with the real-life experience."

"So _am_ I a genius in bed?"

Temari slid his hand between her thighs. "What does this tell you?" she asked huskily.

Shikamaru chuckled and rolled her over for another session under the stars.


	6. Wrench in the Works

Caranril: Uwah I'd finally written another chappy and wasn't working for several days! But it's all betters now and here's another one for your entertainment. Or dissatisfaction. Whichever my evil ploys produce.

Legolas: We'd very much like to thank Meira Evenstar for sticking through with us. If it wasn't for this useless authoress, we'd have plenty of chapters written by now.

Caranril: Isn't there something you can talk to Manwe about, like making me able to last a week without sleep? Cause then I'd actually get all my homework done...

Legolas: I shall put in a good word for you...only if you promise to give me back my confetti.

Caranril: Don't wanna.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 6: Wrench in the Works

Boredom ran rampant through the ship. The fair winds had died and despite every little adjustment the sails would not catch the slightest breeze. The motor had been damaged during the raid, and without the proper parts the machine would do them absolutely no good. None of the Shinobi had helpful techniques to use in the situation either. Hikido assured them that it was only natural to happen upon a bit of foul seas, but the uneasiness was difficult to quell. It didn't help when they had to ration out the rum.

Saru dug out an old Shougi board and challenged Shikamaru to a game. A small audience watched intensely as a genius and a crazy old man battled silently with a sweat-inducing intensity. Naruto and Sasuke ignored the people below and continued their fast-paced time trials aloft, curses floating down occasionally. Kakashi smirked at the blur of competitive ninjas. Ah, best friends.

Asuma flashed through his mind. Kakashi honoured the memory of his friend, but allowed the image to pass. He couldn't linger on those he'd lost, for there had been so many, and it was the only reason he hadn't gone mad.

"Kakashi-san, how long have you been a ninja?" Hikido asked as he leaned against the tiller. It made no difference, for they were going nowhere.

"Hm? Let's see...since I was five, so it's been..." Kakashi cleared his throat. Perhaps revealing his age wouldn't be necessary. "A really long time."

Hikido burst into laughter, which caused every person to glance in his direction before resuming their activities. Kakashi wondered how he could stand to guffaw like that.

"A little self-conscious of our age, are we?" he chortled.

_We are?_ "I don't really keep track of my birthday."

Hikido nodded. "I understand. I'm a career man myself, obviously. We lose ourselves in our jobs. Not a bad thing, if you like your job. But then you start to wonder why you shook hands with that man, or why you kicked that animal, or why you didn't marry that girl. You do things and then you have regrets. All cause it's part of the job."

Did he have regrets? Of course. But did they affect the way he acted now? Never. But the captain had a point that his career chose his path in life. That was the way of the Shinobi: being a tool for a greater good. Or a greater evil, depending on whose side you were on.

"You know, I talked to loads of other captains and crew who dealt with pirates and raids and stuff. I had to brag that the _Inazuma _was never raided. 'Twas the dragon's pearl,' I told em. But then we got hit. Worst attack in the history of the harbor too. Took weeks and loads of money to repair her. We lost some good men too. Kaizoku lost..." Hikido glanced around. "Ah, she made us swear not to mention him again, but...it really was a shame."

Kakashi stared at the big man. Kaori had lost someone? Someone who worked with her ono the _Inazuma_? He knew so little about her. Had a man actually captured her heart?

"Who was he?" Kakashi questioned.

Hikido had already moved on. The subject was apparently too taboo. "Second hit we took we fought back, a little better prepared. Temujin was aboard, so were a couple other passengers. That would've been _really _bad. But Kaizoku...she did this weird thing with her hands. Made swords out of light. And slaughtered them all. It was amazing and horrifying and the same time. We got a good haul from that pirate ship too." Hikido pondered a moment. "Reason I'm telling you this is Kaizoku thinks she's the reason we've gotten raided. Shortly after the second hit she got really tanked blabbered on about how every time we were raided someone she cared about was on board. No one really blamed her, but after this third time, I wonder if what she's says is true. I don't hold it against her, but the whole demon child thing keeps coming back."

"Do you think she's a demon child?"

"I think the better question is, do _you_?" Hikido looked at him evenly, his blue eyes stabbing at Kakashi conscience.

"Senchou!" Kaori bounded to the quarterdeck happily. "Main course!" She froze at the serious expression on the men's faces. "You're talking about me aren't you." Not a question.

"Of course! We can't resist such a fascinating character!" Hikido made to snatch her into another choke-hold, but she pranced away easily.

"I'm gonna eat all your steamed rice!"

"Ah! You mutinous slug! I'll throw you in the brig for that! She'll do it too," he muttered.

Kakashi shook his head and descended towards the hold.

"Kakashi." Sasuke stood on the rail next to him. "I have something important to tell you."

The older man couldn't help but feel amazed at how calm Sasuke was as he spoke of his drunk encounter with Kaori a couple nights ago. He might as well have been reporting that squirrels had decided to nest in the Hokage's office. The seal's reaction to Kaori's body experiencing pleasure sounded like something the sadistic Orochimaru would develop. Why he chose Kaori for the experiment didn't make much sense though. Unless he knew something about Kaori that he didn't.

He agreed to look into the situation once they reached land. He'd find a large empty room to perform a sealing technique. He stifled the fleeting thought of how far he could take Kaori's body before the seal killed her. That was completely inappropriate. Too bad he was so damned curious. Perhaps he could make a sort of experiment out of this. Purely...scientific.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_The pale boy ran for his life. He wasn't terrified, but if he didn't make haste he was sure to be caught and tortured to death. He'd done it. He'd made his escape. He pretended to be unconscious, then as his father had bent over to undo the restraints, the dagger he'd wrapped his tongue around and slid down his throat shot up and caught the man in the jaw. There had been lots of blood, and he had no idea if the sadistic man was still alive or not. And the boy wasn't about to stick around to find out._

_There was always a ship on the wharf, and fortunately they were loading cargo, making it easy to sneak on board. The figurehead caught his eye as he settled into an empty barrel. The image of the crying woman holding a pearl filled his mind as he sighed in apprehension. After all, should he be caught, the sailors would most likely execute him. Or they'd use him as a cabin boy, which would mean he'd leapt from the frying pan directly into the fire. He wouldn't let anyone use his body like that again!_

_As orders were made and the crew put to work, the gentle lull of the bay eased his nerves and he relaxed slightly. Maybe he could just sleep for a little while..._

"_Land ho!"_

_He awoke with a jolt._

"Land ho!"

Kaori sat up with a jolt, crashing her head into the rack above her.

"Owwwwww."

A blond head peered down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Mmyeah. I just forgot where I was." She rubbed her head and rolled out of the rack.

"We're there already?" Naruto asked, hopping down beside her.

"Guess so." She climbed from the fo'c'sle and blinked in the early morning sun. After several days of completely dead air, an easterly had finally picked up and sent the Inazuma flying in her desired direction. She had been unconscious for much of that time, so she wasn't nearly as stir-crazy as her fellow ninja. Kankurou stood on the rail, staring eagerly at the looming land mass. He was itching for a good run.

Tall flags in the distance indicated that another ship was docked at the port. This could be good for trade, plus they may have more help with repairs. The _Inazuma_ had been pieced together with the help of the ninja, but she needed fresh wood, tar and paint. Kaori affectionately ran her hand along the scarred railing. She would love to stay, but since her teammates insisted that she was still a Konoha ninja, then she had a mission to complete. She wondered if Temujin would be waiting...

"Free hands to the land lines!" Hikido Senchou called from the helm. Kaori eagerly took the bow line. This was something as routine as getting dressed or eating breakfast; she could do it in her sleep. The sails furled and the lines tossed. Hands on the dock belayed the lines to the moors, the fenders making indignant squeaks as they rubbed against the wooden dock. It had been dangerous work, for without the motor they couldn't simply glide into place. But the experienced crew handled the situation beautifully, and within seconds of being stood down, ditty bags were snatched and a cabin-feverish crew bolted from the rails. Port Lost was home to many of the sailors.

Kaori sighed and leaned against the rail, taking a moment to steady her racing heart as she gazed upon the familiar yet hostile port town. Would she even be recognized by those who'd once shunned her? By those who thought she was a demon-child due to the mysterious circumstances surrounding her birth? By...

"Temujin," she whispered, catching sight of the long-blond haired youth striding towards the ship. With a tremendous leap she plopped on the dock on all fours and scampered towards her friend. His tanned face scrunched slightly at her approach.

"Wha..."

"Temujiiiiin!" she attacked him with a Naruto-esque hug. He stood there a moment, sagging slightly under her weight. He pulled back and stared at her, recognition dawning once he saw her eyes.

"Kami-sama. Akumako Kaori? What happened to you? You look so different! And you've never hugged me like this before!"

"I've learned a few things in Konoha," she grinned, squeezing him even tighter.

"Naruto-kun!" Temujin embarrassedly pushed Kaori down so he could clasp hands with the younger ninja.

"I did it Temujin. I made Kaori-chan a Shinobi," Naruto said proudly.

"You didn't do it by yourself," Kaori retorted, poking him in the side.

"No. I just encouraged the only person who could do that." Naruto placed his hand on her head and grinned. Kaori's heart swelled and returned the grin.

"And guess what, I can read and write now too!"

"I didn't know you couldn't before," Temujin replied with mild surprise.

"They never let me go to school here," Kaori said bitterly. There was a brief moment of discomfort as the mood plummeted.

"Ah! Speaking of school," Temujin's eyes lit up, "I have someone I want you to meet. She's studying to become a teacher and knows a lot about the goings-on around here. I thought she'd be a great help to you guys." He gestured to the woman who stood several meters behind him. Neither of the ninja pair had noticed her watching.

"Kaori-san, this is Tomi, my fiancee."

Kaori and Naruto gaped at the tall woman, who looked very out of place in her elegant attire and sophisticated glasses. No wonder Temujin looked so clean-cut now.

"You're...you're getting married?" Kaori said in disbelief.

"Eventually, but right now we're waiting for Tomi to finish school." Temujin gazed at her lovingly. "But she's worth the wait."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well I'm happy for you and all, but why don't you show us some good ramen stands? I've gone _forever_ without my ramen!"

"Remember how neither Kaori nor I had had ramen before? It's because it's not a delicacy here."

The following indignant "eh?" resounded across the harbor. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto and clocked his head.

"Idiot. We're not at sea anymore. You should shut up."

"You shut up, bastard." Naruto swatted his hand away.

Temujin watched the pair in amusement as they glared at each other. But Kaori and Tomi weren't watching the men. They were staring at each other, both having the strange feeling that they knew who the other was but couldn't quite place it. And both felt a jealously toward each other. Kaori's friendship and Tomi's love weren't compatible.

"Temujin-san!" Sakura strode up to join the group.

He stared blankly at the pink-haired young woman. "Sakura-san..." He was dazed, for despite knowing who she was, he couldn't recognize her. She was...ripped.

"You didn't say hi when you came to Konoha," she said with a grin. "I was kinda sore about that."

"Ah, well, I was in a hurry and had many things to do," Temujin said, blushing at her smiling face. Now Tomi ceased glaring at Kaori and was firing daggers at Sakura.

"Ah, Temujin-san." Kakashi meandered to the group and shook his hand. "I'm afraid any meetings will have to wait, cause everyone took off, including the Sand nin."

"I don't blame them. I know exactly what it's like to be trapped in a boat."

Kaori scowled, and Tomi held a slightly imperceptible look of triumph. In some small way she'd won that round.

"You are all dismissed, but behave yourselves. Kaori-san, I must speak with you in private." Kakashi's tone broke through Kaori's irritation towards Tomi. Temujin clasped her shoulder before departing back to town with Naruto and Sakura on either side of him, Tomi trailing behind. Sasuke watched Kaori and Kakashi walk away for a moment before disappearing to find some sake. He knew that Kakashi planned to try sealing Kaori's curse, and after that ordeal anyone needed a drink.

"Something wrong, Sensei?" Kaori asked distractedly.

"Oh my. You haven't called me 'sensei' in a while. Perhaps I should ask _you _if something's wrong."

"Ah, it's just that Tomi girl. Something about her is off."

"Or maybe it's you that's off."

Kaori glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sasuke told me about what happened with the seal."

It took a moment before this information sank in. A blush crept up her cheeks and embedded itself in her ears.

"I'm gonna punch him in his big mouth," she growled.

"He did it for your own good." Kakashi opened the door into a building and guided her in. "He was worried about you and knew that I could help."

"What exactly can you do?" Kaori eyed the enormous warehouse. Completely empty.

"I can seal it up and it will reduce it's effects on you, although you must _want_ it to help. I can put the seal there, but it's up to you to keep it there. Understand?"

Kaori nodded.

"Now, first I need to see exactly what causes this problem." Kakashi's heart quickened slightly, but Kaori was too distracted to even notice his nervousness. Could he really get away with this? He unzipped his jacket and set it neatly to the side. Then he pulled his shirt over his head. Kaori stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"You must trust me. I need you to tell me when it first starts to hurt, and then I can adjust the degree of strength needed to complete the seal." At least this much was true. Kakashi stepped closer, his naked torso practically glowing in the dimly-lit room. There was this void where the mask enveloped his neck and lower face.

"When it first starts to hurt?" Kaori gulped.

"Yes," he whispered soothingly, circling behind her. He drew close until his body was just barely touching hers. His hands rested on her shoulders as his nose gently prodded her scarf. He traced the sleeves of her tunic and rested one hand on hers, the other sliding neath her other one. Her hands were so cold against his. The left hand guided her own as it slid across her stomach and up her other arm. Over the shoulder and gently sweeping across her chest. Then back down between her breasts.

So hot. The barely-there feel of him against her back and his hands against hers. And the pain. It was incredible but entirely worth it to be in this situation. Taking the hint from his left hand, Kaori moved his right one with her own. His large hands were slightly awkward, but the touch was anything but. Her breaths came in short gasps as she took pleasure in the ministrations and quelled the pain in her chest. She let out a light moan as his hand slid down the front of her thigh and then raked its nails up the side. Her heart shot icy veins deeper through her. It was almost too much...

That moan wasn't much, but it stirred the liquid fire in Kakashi's stomach. Stifling a moan in response, he gripped her hips and pulled her firmly against him, pressing his swelling groin against her rotund backside. The scream that followed made him break all contact with her as she pitched forward. He knelt by the writhing woman.

"Ah, ah, it's so cold it burns!" she gasped. Kakashi touched the flaming red symbol and jerked away at the icy texture.

"I told you to tell me when it _first_ started to hurt, not when you couldn't handle it anymore," Kakashi said seriously.

"But, but," Kaori continued, finding her breath, "but it had been so worth it."

This brought a blush of satisfaction to Kakashi's face. Despite the danger she'd put herself in, she wanted him to touch her like that. It was...arousing.

"You may not like this too much, but I need you to remove your tunic." Kakashi stood up and pulled out six kunai, placing five at various points about the room.

"What?!"

"The fabric will distort the characters and I need them to be accurate for this to work right," he explained, using the last kunai to cut his forefinger. As the blood dripped to the tip, he began the complex sealing technique. It took so long to draw the necessary characters in a circle and then in lines from the kunai to a smaller circle around Orochimaru's cursed seal. He bandaged his throbbing finger and quickly formed the seals. Kaori's body temperature was significantly lowered by this cursed seal, and with only bindings on her trunk she was shivering. If she moved too much she could ruin the technique and they'd have to start over.

"Fuuja Houin!" He slammed his palm into the seal on Kaori's chest. She roared in pain as the technique absorbed all the characters into a single circular symbol surrounding the evil seal. She stared blankly at the dark ceiling for a moment before passing out in Kakashi's arms. He stroked his good finger along her face, which was free of pain. Her body was so cold! He gently put her tunic on and carried her back to the _Inazuma_. He assured the captain that she was going to be alright and created a shadow clone so he could safely transport her into the fo'c'sle. As he tucked her into her rack, the strangest feeling washed over him as she sighed in her sleep.

He was in love.


	7. Hate Me

Caranril: K it was really weird. I posted chapter 6 practically a week before it actually showed up. Site's having problems, I suppose. Hey but the reviews I got motivated me to sit down and write this chappie. Not a whole lot happens, but a lot changes. Yup yup yup.

Thanks Diagnosisxxfatal (ah no worries. I just get busy and work and sick and then everything falls apart. I hate not finishing things, so no matter how long it takes this story will reach completion) and Meira Evenstar (Yeeeeaaaah. I'm really ambiguous about who Kaori's gonna end up with. Or maybe it's supposed to be that way because she ends up with NO ONE! Or maybe I just haven't decided yet and all things will reveal themselves as my fingers type. Even this chappie was unexpected.)

Legolas: How come I didn't get to do the thank yous?

Caranril: Cause it woulda been awkward to type "we" or "Caranril" instead of "I", ne?

Legolas: You're awkward anyway.

WARNING: kinkiness and such in this one. Yay for the purpose of rating this M!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 7: Hate Me

Sakura had actually imagined the town to a be a dirt-poor, lightly-populated slum. The quaint boutiques and classy restaurants surprised her. Some people were even friendly despite the very out-of-place attire they wore. Temujin gave a brief explanation, revealing that the battling sects had come to an agreement, and with that came prosperity. People were no longer scraping by but managed to do the things they wanted, such as cook for others, creating clothing, or provide entertainment. The entire town was covered with a layer of dust from the dry spell. Sakura grimly realized she'd have to wash her feet when she returned to the hotel.

Temujin led them to an establishment that he deemed to be his favourite. It was apparently the place he'd first met Tomi. He invited Sakura, Naruto, and Kankurou out for the dinner. Sasuke made an excuse to stay behind, but Sakura suspected he wanted to watch over the unconscious Kaori, as she had not yet recovered from Kakashi's technique. Shikamaru and Temari took off on their own dinner date, while Kakashi was probably getting drunk and reading his dirty book.

Kankurou eagerly ordered sake while Naruto attacked the menu. Sakura glanced at Temujin apologetically as her stomach complained.

"The cook did a great job on the food, but I'm ready for a good, hot meal," she confessed. "And real sake. Rum doesn't sit well with me."

"Real sake." Kankurou grabbed her cup and poured some from his bottle. He watched with an amused smile as she downed it effectively. Refill. Down another. Refill. "You know, I figured you to be a lightweight."

"What do you expect when I have to work with him all the time?" Sakura grinned, jerking her head at Naruto. "It's the only way I stay sane."

That, of course, started an argument over who was the actual troublemaker. It seemed to be Kankurou and Sakura versus Naruto. Other guests in the restaurant couldn't help but stare; such characters were unheard of here. Temujin was enthralled by the foreigners as well, particularly Sakura. The young woman was beautiful. He hadn't particularly cared when he first met her, but now she had grown, as had he, and he was much more aware of aesthetic pleasures. And Sakura was very aesthetically pleasurable. Even when she scowled at Naruto's wisecracks and her lip twitched in irritation, Temujin felt himself drawn to her. He was aware this was completely unfair to Tomi, but he was mesmerized just the same. Things calmed down once the food came, but Temujin's heartbeat sped up as he watched Sakura eat. He felt incredibly guilty, and the blood flowed to his ears to prove it. His breath caught in his chest as her pink lips closed around the chopsticks. And the look of heaven in her green eyes made him swallow hard.

"Temujin? Are you okay?" Naruto smacked him on the forehead as if to check for a fever.

"Maybe he had too much sake," Kankurou snorted between bites.

"Temujin-san hasn't had any sake," Sakura reported. "I think _you're_ the one who's made him ill, Naruto."

"Sakura-chaaaaan," he whined.

"Ah, I'm okay," Temujin said in embarrassment, swatting Naruto's hand away. "Itadakimasu."

The rest of the meal he kept his eyes fixed on his plate. Should he spot Sakura eating again, the discomfort in his pants was bound to become a real problem.

"It's too bad Sasuke couldn't come," Naruto sighed, leaning back and rubbing his full stomach.

"Not couldn't. More like wouldn't," Sakura commented.

"Yeah I don't know the bastard, but he acts funny," Kankurou added.

"He always acts funny. Thinks he's the king of the world or somethin. Lately all he does is sit around and stare at the sky. Hey, Sakura-chan. Think he's thinking about Itachi?"

Sakura stared at her empty plate. Then she half-smiled and looked at Naruto. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Orochimaru maybe?" The name dripped venomously through Naruto's teeth.

"No. Well, maybe. I guess I'm the only one who gets it."

"Gets what? C'mon, Sakura-chan. Why's Sasuke acting funny?"

"It's Kaori-san."

The three men started in surprise. Kankurou practically choked on his sake. Temujin felt slightly protective, anger bubbling up inside.

"What did he do to her?" Temujin said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, ah. Plenty, I suppose. Nothing she wouldn't do right back to him." Sakura had to laugh. It was like Sasuke had met his match personality-wise. It was difficult to outwit oneself. "Don't you think Sasuke-kun likes Kaori-san?"

"I thought he hated her," Kankurou muttered.

"Well they_ are _teammates," Naruto nodded.

"No, you idiots. _Like_. As in like-like?"

Three jaws dropped round the table. And then there were three very different reactions.

Kankurou laughed hysterically.

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he went "ehhhhhhh?"

Temujin sat back and sighed contentedly.

"Must be something only a woman could see," Sakura sighed.

Kankurou dabbed at the tears on his face, careful of the kabuki makeup.

Naruto rubbed his aching eyes and hacked at his raw throat.

Temujin raised his glass and silently toasted to Kaori.

"I always wondered if she'd get over him," Temujin said softly, more to himself than to the Shinobi.

"That man?" Kaori had only vaguely mentioned him to Sakura. She refused to talk about him.

"I'm afraid I don't know his name," Temujin admitted. "But, ah, if Sasuke-san can make her happy..."

"At this point, I'd wonder if Kaori could make _him_ happy," Naruto said seriously, and the table fell into a ponderous silence.

"Hey Temujin-san," Kankurou boldly broke the silence, "any place around we can meet girls?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Several huge boulders had been shattered, and others bore strange dents. A cloud of dust and smoke hovered over the area, clouding any passerby's sight. The enormous Chakra spear that was lodged into one particularly stubborn stone dissipated, and Sasuke sank to one knee, exhausted. Taking deep, measured breaths, he felt more satisfied than he had been in months. He wondered why he'd been so stressed, so wound up, so fucking _horny_: he hadn't had a real battle since he killed Itachi. He'd been having dreams of fucking Tsunade (yack!)...Kaori (the hell?)... Sakura (kami-sama NO!)...Naruto (after this he decided he was either fucking delusional or _really_ needed to release some tension)...thus the wreckage he was currently staring at in satisfaction. Now his dreams wouldn't be so hot, sweaty, wet, _passionate_-

"Aw fuck!" Sasuke growled and punched the ground, leaving a nice crater. He needed a nice, cold bath. No wait, shower. A nice, cold shower. Then he'd do some Chakra shaping exercises to meditate and refocus his mind. The last thing he needed was a dream of Naruto fucking _him_. Sasuke stood with a shudder. Ice. Cold. Shower.

He stripped as he walked into his room and straight for the bathroom. Every piece of clothing left a puff of hovering dust above it. He'd tend to that later. The showerhead hummed from disuse as it pushed air bubbles out with the massaging stream. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the neatly wrapped bar of soap, but that damned dust was everywhere, so just rinsing was not an option. As he lathered up, his mind wandered to Orochimaru. Funny how any thoughts of that fucktard quelled any possible arousal. He squeezed the bar of soap into worthless crumbles. He should have killed the snake when he had the chance at age 15, when Orochimaru tried to take over his body. He'd suppressed Orochimaru and his power, but he should have know the monster would find a way to escape. Of course, if they hadn't encountered that damned telepath, he would still have that horny old man somewhere inside of him. But then he wouldn't have cursed Kaori, and she wouldn't be suffering. When she slept, she often cried out as if someone was torturing her, or sometimes as if she was pitying someone in pain.

He shut the water off, letting the chilling droplets fall from his hair. He should go check on her. Everyone else was out, but he doubted that Kakashi was watching over her. When he carried to the hotel from the ship, he had a strange look in his eye, one Sasuke had never seen. And having worked with Kakashi for years, he thought he'd seen all the expressions that one eye could make.

An off-white hotel robe hung on the door. He tied it on and padded out of the room in slippers, intending only to peek in for a moment to make sure she wasn't dead. None of the other ninja had returned yet. Temari, Sakura, and Kaori all shared the room, but only Kaori's belongings were hanging around. He quietly slid open the door and stepped onto the tatami mats. This hotel's rooms were very traditional, although the kitchenettes and bathrooms were more modern. Sasuke felt an involuntary smile come to his lips; Kaori was strewn across a futon, her blankets on the floor and tangled around her legs. There was a trail of drool from her mouth to the pillow, and she was snoring slightly. He'd give anything for a camera at the moment, possible blackmail material. As slippery as he could, he disengaged the blankets from her legs and spread them on top of her. She smacked her mouth, rubbed her nose, and clung to the blankets.

The cursed seal caught his eye. Having never actually seen his own, curiosity guided his hand to lift the lapel of her tunic. It looked like some pagan tattoo. With the Sharingan, he could see the angry red swirls of Orochimaru's seal within Kakashi's seal. Sasuke jumped as hand clasped his wrist suddenly. His Sharingan met Kaori's startled eyes, and in that mistaken moment they were both accidentely swept away in a doujutsu.

The entire world was black. Sasuke blinked in disorientation. Wasn't it his doujutsu? Why wasn't he controlling it? Moans caught his attention and he whipped around. If his face could have gone any paler, it would have. Two figures, one blond, one raven-haired. The pale flesh pounded into the ass of the tan flesh. Just like his dream, only this time he was an observer of the hot, sweaty sex. He could see his and Naruto's faces. His contorted in sadistic determination, Naruto's eyes squeezed shut and jaw slack, grunting with each thrust. Sasuke felt himself panic. Why the hell was he watching this?

An eery and familiar chuckle resonated through the darkness, and the glowing figures faded and were replaced by another pair. This time him and Sakura. He was reliving his dreams. Those dreams he'd hoped to forget. The chuckle was barely audible above the ecstatic cries Sakura emitted.

"_Sasuke-kun, I had no idea you were so kinky,"_ the voice observed. _"Your dreams are most interesting. We should visit more often."_

"You," Sasuke seethed. That monster in Kaori. This was_ it's_ doing. It was then he realized that Kaori was standing nearby, watching placidly as the couple cried out in completion.

"Akumako..." Sasuke knew exactly what was coming next, and he didn't want her to see it...

"Fuck me, Uchiha. Fuck me _hard_." Dream Kaori bit dream Sasuke on the shoulder to emphasize the last word. Dream Sasuke growled ferociously and threw her away from him. Dream Kaori landed on all fours and crept towards him like an animal, licking her chops. She pounced, knocking Dream Sasuke over and enveloping his cock with her mouth. Sasuke stood in front of Kaori, practically begging her not to watch. Her eyes unfocused, then refocused on him. Then her mouth suddenly stretched ear to ear and her eyes bugled.

"_Very__ kinky, Sasuke-kun._"

"Stop this, you filthy monster!" he seethed, grabbing the creature's shoulders and shaking it roughly. He froze as her hand swept forward and grasped his crotch.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" it sneered, rubbing a thumb over the lump. Sasuke's words caught in his throat, and all the blood from his brain rushed to that wonderful hand. If he hadn't been so randy lately, he would be able to get out of this situation. But whether it was magnified by the doujutsu or just felt plain fantastic, he couldn't tell. The outrageous mouth grinned even wider, and a long, lizard-like tongue slid from the lips and gently tapped against his face. And then everything stopped. In that tongue, Sasuke saw only images of Orochimaru.

"No!" Sasuke focused his Chakra to a sharp point, slicing through the creature's abuse of his Sharingan.

Sasuke was suddenly back in the room kneeling beside Kaori, only she seemed to be unconscious. His fingers still lightly touched her seal. He snapped his hand back like he'd been burned. Kaori awoke at the sudden movement, only when here eyes opened, they weren't grey. Large and red, they blinked at the ceiling, then shifted to Sasuke. The creepy grin opened and she sat up and climbed onto him. Already in shock from the overridden doujutsu, he fumbled against the persistent woman, whose lizard tongue snaked down the front of his robe. Her hands worked furiously over his shoulders, his chest. He grabbed her wrists and tried to pry her off.

"_Stop fighting, Uchiha. You know you want it."_

"No. No, stop. Damn it don't make me hurt you." Sasuke's voice almost pleaded. If she was in her own state of mind, he may have very well ravished her then and there, regardless of the consequences. But the spine-tingling voice proved she wasn't in her own state of mind.

"_But I want you to hurt me, Uchiha. Uchiha Sssassssuke..."_ The strange Chakra began bubbling around her, and the roaming hands burned his skin.

Sasuke snapped. "Stop! Kaori!"

She froze and the Chakra receded quickly. When she sat back in shock, her eyes were grey again and her mouth normal-size. She took in the situation, realizing something had been happening out of her control. She felt the heat between their bodies and saw the all-too obvious arousal through his robe. Then she noticed that she was wet.

"Holy...!" She scrambled away and ducked under the blankets. "Oh no no no no no no no noooo!"

"I-i-it's not your fault you didn't mean to do anything," Sasuke said quickly, surreptitiously covering the bulge.

"I could've stopped it when the first...uh, thing showed up," she admitted from beneath the blankets. "But I was so, um, distracted...by you and...erm, Naruto. Yeah. After that I lost all control."

"Do you remember anything else you saw?" Sasuke could see her shake her head beneath the covers.

"The...thing...took over I guess. Why did it take over? Was it because of Naruto?"

_No, it was because it wanted me to fuck it like I was fucking Naruto_. But he wouldn't really say that. Not when he didn't understand it himself. And when he was trying his hardest to forget that image. And to not think about fucking Kaori like he had Naruto. Kami-sama, _what_ had he gotten into?

"Uchiha? Did we actually do anything?" she asked in a small voice. One eye peeped out. She sighed with relief when he shook his head no.

"I would never do never do anything with that monster." Sasuke spat, disgusted with every moment he'd felt attracted to its touch.

"Me neither. I mean, I don't mean do as in _do_ but as in I wouldn't have anything to do with it if I could." She sat up suddenly. "Hey wait. I didn't started wigging out in pain did I? Does that mean it doesn't work on the monster or that the seal stops all the curse's effects? Maybe it's both!" Kaori thought hard. Then, in a brave decision, or a rather stupid one, she leaned towards Sasuke with a blush.

"Can you help me test it?"

"Uh...what?"

"Test to see if it works!" Kaori blushed furiously. Maybe that was a bad idea. Kakashi would probably help...but her heart skipped several beats at the thought of his hands on her again.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sasuke smirked, barely hiding the fact that his cock had throbbed at the concept of "testing". The dream returned to him. The dream where she attacked him with her mouth. Pleasured him with her tongue. Bit his neck. With a slight groan, he shoved her down and pressed himself against her body. So soft in all the right places. So warm. So...

"Uhn," a moan escaped his lips as she ground her hips up into his. When had things gotten so out of control? When had he found himself spiraling into those grey pools that gazed up at him in challenge. Trust Kaori took make a competition out of something like this. Neither moved, almost afraid of what may come next.

"Ah, Kaori-san, I heard raised voices. Everything okay?" Kakashi slid open the door. Sasuke and Kaori turned their heads to meet the intruder. The "doom" of his reaction was practically audible. He stepped back and closed the door with a firm snap. Then he walked away. Kaori shut her eyes and Sasuke hung his head. Both felt so shamed and neither could exactly say why. Sasuke sat back and retied his robe. Kaori covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Uchiha. I don't know why I said that." She was completely mortified. "What's wrong with me?"

Sasuke was silent. He was ashamed of himself too, although it was perfectly logical that a boy of his age would have such physical reactions.

"Hate me."

He looked at her, startled. "What?"

"Please hate me again. That's the only the way I can deal with you. With this thing inside me. I don't know why this happened. Please..._hate me_!"

If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was crying.

"Even if you do have a..._thing_ inside you. I couldn't hate you again." Sasuke felt odd, saying things that were so mushy. But it seemed to work. She peeped through her hands. She wasn't crying, but she looked tortured. He scooted next to her and lay her head on his shoulder, just as she'd done for him at the hotel in Sunagakure.

"I made a promise to be your friend. If there's one thing I've learned in life besides pure hatred, it's that everyone has their monsters. And true friends don't care. They stick with you even if they see your worst side. Heh, I think we both caught glimpses of our bad sides. Kaori." Her forename sounded weird on his tongue, but he said it anyway. "Kaori, I'm glad you're my friend."

She huffed a small laugh, then slowly drifted into her dreamless sleep, all troubles from before forgotten.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Outside the door, Kakashi leaned against the frame, shocked by the intensity of his reaction to seeing those two together. His hand slowly reached up and traced the wet trail down his cheek.


	8. Curses

Caranril: I've gotten addicted to the Japanese metal group Dir en grey. The pain in their songs is actually quite helpful when writing the angsty bits, hmm!

Legolas: Thanks Meira Evenstar. Your reviews allow me to keep my job!

Caranril: Midterms are over yay! That was one stressful week, lemmee tell you...so this chappie has been boiling for a while now. Got it out in just a couple hours. Yay for you! Yikes for my cramped fingers...

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 8: Curses

"So I've been looking up the lore of the country in my spare time," Temujin said, helping himself to more curry. "Everything is heavily influenced by the Dragon Order, which was a highly religious group that worshiped the Dragon of the Zodiac. Some small amount of people still follow the Order's guidelines, but otherwise the practice is pretty much dead. Apparently, this country used to be called the Land of Dragons. The legend of Creation has it that the Dragon created the people because it's kind-hearted instincts yearned for children. The Dragon forged humans out of fire from its belly, salt from the sea, and soil from the earth. The Dragon had the ability to grant the people's wishes and protected them from the more vicious members of the Zodiac. However, the other Zodiacs were displeased by this display of power and wanted it for themselves, and they fought a tremendous battle." Temujin pulled out a scroll and spread it along the table for all to see.

"It's been worn out through time, but you can see there's a huge battle that formed the terrain. This volcano," Temujin pointed, "is dormant today, but it was said that the heart was formed when the Dragon's blood spilled into the earth."

The scroll was long and faded, but the brighter colours remained, depicting a magnificent battle between a dragon and a creature of fire. The clearest figure was a young girl in the foreground, praying with all her might.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Naruto asked, pressing his face closer. Temujin swatted him back.

"I'm getting there. She could be there for two reasons. One: there's a pagan influence to this in that the Dragon demanded virgin sacrifices, or two: she's presenting her wish to the Dragon."

"Did it work? What was her wish?" Naruto scootched uncomfortably close again.

"We don't know what her wish was. Besides this painting, a reference to this girl nowhere to be found," a loud voice spoke.

"Tomi-san!" Temujin brightened and stood to greet his fiancee.

"Ah, I was wondering how he'd managed to find all this out in such a short time," Kankurou muttered. "Doubt these people have a library to raid when they have questions."

"We do have original documents of a high-ranking member of the Order who kept a diary of her strange visions. She expressed her fears of her fellow members finding out, for they'd probably punish her for heresy." Tomi adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, glancing at a scroll. "Quote: 'My heart pains with slanderous visions, yet cannot be unveiled 'less by ink. The exigent of Our Lord, unfathomable quarrels ended, hastily ensconced to preserve the divine dignity. I am but my Lord's humble servant! To bear these dreams and speak of them, 'twill but earn the accuséd "falsehood" and consequent attendance to Death and his court!' Unquote." She snapped the scroll closed and leered at the befuddled faces staring back at her.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, returning his focus on his curry.

"What does it mean?" Kaori asked, her brow furrowed.

Tomi sighed and pushed her glassed up her nose. "This is but a rough translation and we still have much more to sort through. But for those of you who don't understand the old language, the woman was seeing visions of the Dragon's defeat, which would mean that the Dragon Order was serving a non-existent being. They'd kill her for spreading lies. She explains some of these dreams in detail, such as the Dragon's tails were cut off to prevent its return to power. These came to her when engaged in carnal actions. Which, again for those of you who don't understand, means while having sex."

"Or when she was in battle," Temujin added quickly, noting Kaori's rising anger. "She was a member of the regiment after all."

"Do we know her name?" Temari asked.

"She leaves no surname in the journals, but we do know her forename. Kaori."

"What?" Kaori muttered, expecting another jab at her intelligence.

"Not you. Her name was Kaori."

"Really?" Naruto wondered. "Maybe you're related to her Kaori-chan!"

"Of course not!" she protested. "'Sides, I named myself that. It didn't come from anywhere. The old ladies named me Akumako."

"How rude of them!" Naruto protested. "And you never had any friends! It's cause you had a sucky name!"

"Oh fuck off," Kaori growled, getting seriously irritated.

"Kaori!" Temujin warned. "Don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, leave the sailor mouth on the ship," she muttered, then grinned. Her grin fell away as she spotted the dark atmosphere standing next to him. Tomi's expression had gone very pale, and she had dropped her scrolls. She looked terribly frightened.

"Tomi? Are you okay?" Temujin asked, concerned.

"Stay away!" she said in a panick.

"What's wrong with you?" he continued.

"Sakura," Naruto barked.

"Where does it hurt, Tomi-san?" Sakura stood and walked slowly towards her.

"No one come near me!" she shrieked. After a moment of uncontrollable shaking, she raised a hand and pointed at Kaori.

"You," she gasped through heaves. "You. You're..._the_ Akumako?"

For a moment, Kaori just stared at her, shocked by the situation. Then the question hit home.

"Oh. You're one of _them_." She crossed her arms and stared back with cold grey eyes.

"You ruined my life!" Tomi burst out suddenly. "Because of _you_, I've lost everything! Everyone! I've been so _alone_! Because of _you_!"

"Me?!" Kaori was severely put out. "What did_ I _do to _you_? I've never even met you before!"

Tomi giggled maniacally. "You don't remember? How could you not remember? The day you cursed me!"

"Not again," Kaori growled, turning to leave.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said testily, tired of the direction the meeting had turned.

"She's just another one of those people who thinks that everything wrong in their life is _my_ fault. Just cause I'm different." Kaori glared back at Tomi.

"No, no. That's not it. If you don't remember, I'll tell you." She'd regained some composure, but she still refused anyone near her and broke into a heavy sweat.

"Ten years ago. There was a prize out for your head. It was a secret bounty, so very few knew about it. I needed the money to leave this place and go to school, so I thought I could get it by killing you." She laughed hysterically. "Oh yes, my plan was perfect and everything, but some stupid animal set of my trap just before you reached it. Your eyes were all red and weird and you said in this voice, 'Everything but your life.' I was scared by your appearance more than anything and ran home, terrified. After a week, I calmed down and figured that I'd managed to escape the curse that follows everyone who ever tried to kill the Akumako. Then, one by one, anyone I'd every known or cared for started dying. Sometimes by disease, sometimes by accident, sometimes by murder. Always horrific, painful deaths. I began losing everything. My hopes to get into school, my dreams of being a teacher, gone! Then six months or so ago, my luck turned up. I came into some money and was able to go to school. A wonderful institute was set up here so I didn't have to leave, and everything was peaceful. And then I met Temujin. I was so happy. Oh so happy. But now..." Tears were pouring from her eyes.

Kaori couldn't help but feel unsympathetic. "You tried to kill me. You got what you deserved."

"Kaori!" Sakura hissed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tomi sank to her knees and barely held her head up to glare at Kaori. "Now that you're back, I'll lose it all again! I'll. Lose. Temujin!"

Kaori collapsed to her knees as well, realizing the danger of the situation. She looked at Temujin, who was at a loss for words.

"Well, um, I don't really curse people, you know," she said nervously. "I say things to scare them away. I don't have any sort of power to do that."

"But you do!" Tomi shrieked. "It's the Akumako curse!"

"I'm not a fucking demon!" Kaori shouted, standing suddenly and wrapping her hands around Tomi's neck. "You people are the demons!"

"Kaori!" Naruto grabbed one wrist, trying to pry her away from the choking Tomi. He hissed as the Chakra field began to bubble. "Shit!"

There was a crunch. Kaori's eyes went wide as her breath left in a hurry, driven out by Sasuke's fist in her diaphragm. She released her iron-like grip on Tomi's neck. As her vision grew dim, she peered through red eyes at the other woman.

"If something happens to him, I will kill you," she whispered through pained lungs before passing out.

"Shit," Kankurou said, sweating slightly from Kaori's sudden intent to kill. Since Gaara had changed all those years ago, he'd forgotten that intensity.

"What just happened here?" Temari asked, her blue eyes filled with apprehension.

Temujin held Tomi, his expression furious. "What did you Shinobi do to Kaori?"

Sakura squatted next to him, checking Tomi for damage extent. "We didn't do anything to her, Temujin. She was...born that way. Kaori-san has a bijuu."

"Bijuu?"

Sakura's eyes met Naruto's, who closed them for a moment then stood Temujin up while Sakura tended to Tomi and Kaori. He started simply, explaining what he could of the situation he, Kaori, and formerly Gaara were in. He had to bring up Akatsuki too in order to explain the disappearance of the other bijuu. He was the only jinchuuriki left in the world. Kaori didn't really count, for they weren't even sure what she had inside of her, despite the creature's insistence that it was a bijuu with a grudge. Temujin's head rested in his hands as he sat down, unable to process all the information.

"So she's had this thing in her all along?"

"Guess so. She always said strange things happened, but she figured it was cause people treated her like a monster." Naruto scratched his head.

"I was going to tell her that I found where her father was from," he said quietly.

"What?!"

"I managed to trace her mother's direction back to this cursed town not too far away." He let out a wry chuckle. "Why is everything 'cursed'? Those people who were able or willing to talk said they'd once seen a man who matched Kaori's description. White hair, grey eyes. Apparently she looks a lot like her father."

"Isn't this good news?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure what to do now that I know she is...a monster."

Naruto's fist connected with Temujin's face, the sound of the impact causing the entire room to freeze.

"You really are a bastard, Temujin," Naruto said with dangerous intensity. "She isn't the monster, _it_ is inside of _her_. And if you were truly her friend, you wouldn't care." Naruto left the room with an ominous silence.

"Um, well, Temari, Shikamaru and I have a meeting with a county official. We'll be going now." Kankurou gathered his puppet-summoning scrolls and strapped them to his back. Temari and Shikamaru agreed and left hurriedly.

"I'm going to find Kakashi," Sasuke said. "He's been gone since...for a long while now."

Sakura gave Temujin an encouraging smile. "They'll both be fine. And I wouldn't worry too much about what Tomi said. I don't think your life is in danger."

Temujin couldn't offer a smile back. "How do I choose between them? Do I really have to pick a 'side'? I mean, who's the right one here?"

Sakura pondered a moment. "I think when your mind can't decide, you should let your heart do the work. When I was young, I never did anything smart. Everything was for Sasuke. Then after he left and I realized I couldn't hold onto him, I recognized my true purpose: to become a great Shinobi. I began using my brain, focusing, but when the time calls for it, I still use my heart. Does that make sense?"

Temujin remained silent. Sakura studied him for a moment, wondering what was churning behind those blond locks. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And if you can't decide instantly, try not to worry about it," she said gently. "Everything will become clear with time. It's hell to wait for time to come around, but eventually, it does."

Temujin offered her a slight smile. "You're very cryptic, aren't you?"

"Ah, I get that from working with Tsunade-sama. Sometimes she prefers I figure things out without her telling me exactly what she wants."

"Exactly what she wants," he murmured. He glanced at Sakura, who was watching Kaori's unconscious face, which contorted slightly in her dreams. The sun had set and the lit candles cast a warm glow on her features. And he had a sudden urge to...

"May I kiss you?" he said with a gulp. Sakura looked up, startled.

"W-what? Why?" She hadn't even realized how close they'd been sitting until he said that. And they were getting closer.

"Kiss...you?" Temujin's voice dropped as their heads drew near.

"I...don't know..." Sakura whispered unconvincingly. She lightly traced Temujin's jaw. His slightly-chapped lips tentatively touched hers, and for a moment neither of them moved. Then Sakura leaned in and initiated her own kiss. It was tender and sweet, and when they pulled away Temujin seemed sad.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, I shouldn't have done that." He stood with Tomi in his arms. "I'll take her to her room. Can you handle Kaori?"

Sakura nodded and watched him leave. Then she touched her lips, entranced. That had been her first kiss. She was already 18 years old, and while most of her life she'd wished desperately to kiss Sasuke, after giving up on that idea, she hadn't sought after any other guys. And they hadn't sought her, because they were terribly afraid of her power. The only one she didn't mind was Lee, but he was a sweetheart and made her smile.

"I wonder if that was his first kiss," she mumbled to Kaori, whose weight she could carry easily but she was so damn limp. Couldn't have been his first kiss. He had a fiancee. Though she didn't seem like the type who'd engage in physical pleasures. "Am I jealous?" she wondered, padding down the hall back to the hotel room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"And just when I think I got my life figured out, I hafta go an' do somethin like this." Kakashi took another swig of sake. He sighed. "'Nother bottle please."

"Sorry, okyaku-san. You drank more than anybody here tonight. I think you're done."

"The heart's a fickle thing. Ah, strange word that: fickle. My fickle heart. Wanting things it can't have. She's my bloody student. I'm supposed to be a role model. How do ya be a good role model for someone ya wanna make sweet, sweet love to?"

"Sounds like ya got troubles, friend. Ah! Sorry, I didna mean ta listen in, but the bartender's been helpin other people, so ya were jus' talkin ta yo'self."

Kakashi glanced at the man who scooted a couple bar stools closer. He had long, lavender hair and dark brown eyes. One might almost mistake him for a woman if not for the firm chest exposed by the cut of his white robes. He bore a katana with a fancy pommel along with a wakizashi. The colours black and red were pleated in a small section of hair behind his right ear. Kakashi could only assume he was a member of one of the sects Temujin mentioned.

"Let me buy ya another bottle," the beautiful man offered. "Cup ta ease yo' troubles."

"Thanks." Kakashi couldn't say he was entirely grateful. Had he been more sober, he would have listened to the warning his instincts gave him.

"So. Women gettin ta ya?" He rested his chin on his fist as he watched Kakashi.

"Just one."

"Oh? No one woman is worth all this heartache yo' experiencin' now."

"She's pretty amazing," Kakashi slurred. "It took me a long time to realize it, but...yeah. I realized it. Then I saw her with another one of my students. Such an idiot!" He banged his head on the counter, causing a vibration to travel through the metal on his hitai-ate. That hurt.

"The student's the idiot or ya are?"

"Me." Kakashi sighed. "It's like I'm cursed. I'm not capable enough to have a real relationship. And I'm gettin' so ooold."

"Hm, ya still seem young enough ta me," the man purred encouragingly.

"Thanks, but you're not the one I want, so what's it matter?" He suddenly felt his vision grow blurry. Was he seriously going to pass out?

"But yo' the one I want," the man responded inaudibly, catching the ninja as he collapsed. "I'll just take my friend ta his room," he said to the bartender, who was relieved that Kakashi wouldn't be slouching over his counter anymore. He hefted the drunk over his shoulder and carried him up the wooden stairs. He didn't actually have a room, but an unoccupied one would be easy enough to get into. He passed his hand over the lock, manipulating the metal into releasing the bar. The unconscious man was obviously a warrior of some sort, though he saw no sword or gun. But his hands were well-worn, indicating he used some form of hand-to-hand combat. Those hands would have to be neutralized. He removed the green jacket and blue shirt and used the wire he found in the man's pack to tie his arms to the headboard. He'd need the legs free. With a gulp, he eyed the pale, scarred flesh on his body. Definitely a warrior.

He stroked the masked face, noting how peaceful his one eye looked. He lifted the metal thing from his other eye and traced the beautiful scar the cut through it. Then he peeled down the mask. Stunned, he couldn't help but stare at the ethereal man beneath him. Was wearing the mask a way to hide his beauty? Or just his identity?

"Hello there, angel," he whispered into an ear, hoping to wake the man. He groaned, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. The scarred eye remained closed. He was in a daze.

"My name's Kaoru. What's yo's, angel?"

"Kaori?" He grew attentive instantly.

"No, angel, Kaoru. Angel, I need ya ta save me. Save me from this world." He hovered over Kakashi, staring deep into his eye. "And I'll save ya from the depressin' world o' women." He sank down and nibbled along the man's neck, savoring the slight taint of sweat on his oh-so-pale skin.

"What...what's goin on?" Kakashi struggled desperately to come to his senses. First, a man was on top of him, kissing his chest (if he wasn't so drunk he'd mind more but right now it was ahhhhhh). Second, his hands were tied to the bed. Third, his vest and shirt were gone. Fourth, so was his mask. Panic. Panic! No one had ever seen his face! _No one_. Well except for that time at Ichiraku Ramen...but that didn't count! Shit!

"Oh yo' heart is racin' so nicely," Kaoru purred. "But not the kind o' excited I want ya ta be..." He traced a long finger along the contours of Kakashi's muscles, which tensed under the ministrations. "So what's yo' name?"

"Hatake...Kakashi." Never had Hatake Kakashi been so at the mercy of another man. Never.

"Well, my scarecrow, I'm gonna make ya a very stiff scarecrow..." he chuckled, tracing his tongue along the same path his finger had a moment before. Kakashi arched his back, desperate to focus. Think: how was he going to get out of this? He was a genius ninja! So why was he so stuck in this situation?

"Ah!" All thoughts fled as the tongue prodded his member, encouraging it to come alive. No, no. This was all wrong.

"I don't swing that way, Kaoru-san," Kakashi said, trying not to pant.

Kaori moaned, sending vibrations from his lips into Kakashi's disobeying cock. "Say it agin. Say my name agin."

He absolutely would not. "Let me go."

"No." Kaoru slithered back up and lifted his head into a heart-stopping kiss.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sasuke wandered the streets of the town, feeling for Kakashi's Chakra. If he was drunk, he wouldn't bother hiding his Chakra field. Sure enough, he was led to a bar. Go figure. The old man was either reading his smut or drinking his sake. He was like a combination of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sasuke wandered the bar, noting the wary glances at the sword he had strapped to his back. The bartender told him that the masked man had passed out and was taken upstairs by his friend. Sasuke gave his thanks and loosened his sword in its sheath as he went upstairs. Any "friends" Kakashi had were still at the hotel. He knocked on each door, unable to specify which room Kakashi was in.

"Let me go."

Kakashi's voice. Sasuke drew his sword and sliced through the door in one swift movement. He was next to the bed with the sword at the stranger's neck before the broken halves of the door hit the ground. The lavender-haired man froze, then gave him a polite smile.

"I'm sorry. Ya seem to be misunderstandin' somethin'. We're just doin' a lil BDSM."

"No, no, no we're not!" Kakashi insisted.

"You have three seconds to get out of here before I cut your head off," Sasuke said casually, his eyes burning red with the Sharingan. The man leapt off of Kakashi and grabbed his robes and swords before dashing out. He wouldn't really have needed to use Sharingan; it was just to scare him away. He nicked the wires with the tip of his sword to set Kakashi free.

"Thanks." Kakashi was severely embarrassed, particularly by the fact that Sasuke had seen his face. But the younger man said nothing of it.

"Come one. Bad things happened while you were off getting drunk. Time you came back." Sasuke sheathed his sword and stalked out of the room, leaving Kakashi to be very grateful that Sasuke wasn't a gossip.


	9. Dream On, Dreamers

Caranril: So sorry it took so long guys! I have one more final left and it is performing a play, then I will be moving back home for the summer. Manwe willing, I'll be able to finish the up during the break from school.

Legolas: Lemmee text him, see if he agrees.

Caranril: Wooh. Texting the Valdar. Nice.

Legolas: Oh yes and thanks to Xaras Uchiha and Meira Evenstar. We lurvs you guys.

Caranril: My brain's mush from studying and such, so while my creativity may be at an all-time low this chappie, at least it transitions me into the part I've been wanting to write for a REALLy long time now.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 9: Dream on, Dreamers

"_Gyahahahahaha! Did you see their faces? Those ugly human faces? Priceless!"_

Sakura bolted, the raspy chortle startling her awake.

"You suck."

"_I never cease to be amazed by them! They could entertain me forever! Ah, to have all my tails again."_

Temari wasn't on her futon. Sakura didn't dare call out for Kaori, for she was the one having the conversation with herself.

"I'll never let you."

"_What can you do, hm? I can take over at any time, you know. That curse helps me just as much as it hurts you. I'll have to thank the old man for giving it to us."_

"Damnit! Don't mention him!"

"_Ah, but we feel so...longing...for him, don't we? Must be a side effect of this thing? Make sure we always come back to him?"_

"I won't to go back. _Ever_."

"_That's not true. You know you __liked __what he did to us..."_

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up..."

Sakura stood by her futon. The deeper voice was frighteningly familiar. She reached to shake the other woman awake, but her hand stung against the dark flesh. A subtle Chakra field licked about her body.

"_I'll kill all your friends. Hell, I'll kill people who __aren't__ your friends! Oh what treasures await!"_ A terrifying diabolical laugh.

Sakura scooted away, completely at a loss. Kakashi would know what to do. Why did Temari have to choose _now_ to fuck around with Shikamaru? She padded out of the room and pounded on Kakashi's door.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei!"

Groan. He staggered to the door and cracked it open. Sakura could smell the sake on his breath.

"Sakura-chan. What is it?" he spoke slowly, still drunk.

"Kaori's talking to herself and I can't wake her up. She burned me." Sakura held up her hands, which were bright red.

Shit. "Go wake the others," he ordered, becoming somewhat more alert. As he drew to the room, he could hear raucous laughter.

"_I'll kill you slowly, a little at a time. Eventually all traces of the Akumako will be gone and all that's left is Juubi. Yes, yes I __will__ regain my title! I'll kill that Kyuubi and take all his power..."_

"No, no NO! Shut up you monster! You touch Naruto I'll kill you!"

"_Doesn't that mean killing yourself?"_ the creature sneered. A moment of silence. Then,_ "Bitch! Don't even dare think of that!"_

"You leave me no choice, you bastard! I won't let you hurt my friends again."

"_Friends. What's all this nonsense about friends? You didn't care before."_

Naruto entered the room, his arms around Sakura, who was trembling slightly. She was a brave woman, but only when facing what she could see. Kankurou, sans make-up, was insanely curious and followed along. Shikamaru and Temari had heard the commotion and decided to make an appearance. Sasuke stood at the back of the room, his arms crossed and looking stoic.

"So what? I care now. And if you try anything..." Her hand clenched around her own throat.

"_Ack! You little cunt!"_ it choked.

"Leave...the sailor talk...on the ship!" she squeezed harder.

"Somebody do something!" Sakura gasped. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi had no idea what to do if he couldn't touch her. That burning Chakra brought back eery memories of being nearly drained to death. He took a breath and summoned all his wit. "Akumako Kaori!" he said sternly, like he was scolding an Academy student. The gasps for air stopped and the hand lowered. Then the eyes shot open, blood red and bulging. Her head suddenly jerked towards him and grinned largely. Kakashi fell back, startled. He sensed the others around him jump. Then the head turned back to the ceiling, closing its eyes. When they reopened, Kaori had control. She sat up and took notice of all the people in the room. Naruto's face was cold as he comforted a shaking Sakura. Kankurou cleared his throat and looked away. Shikamaru and Temari whispered to each other. Sasuke stood back, aloof, his face expressionless. And Kakashi on the floor, a slight sheen of sweat on his naked torso.

"What's wrong?" she asked, completely unaware of her morbid conversation.

Without a word, Naruto escorted Sakura out, followed by Kankurou, Temari, and Shikamaru. Kakashi sat on his knees and tilted his head.

"Ah, Kaori-san, you were talking to yourself again."

"Why was everyone so serious then?"

"Ah, well," Kakashi scratched his head, "the creature threatened to kill all your friends and then you threatened to kill yourself and then you actually tried."

"Tried killing myself?" she squeaked.

"Hai."

Kaori stared at her hands a moment before ducking beneath her blanket. It wasn't fair. Why should she suffer? All her life. Then she met these wonderful people. And she still suffered. And made them suffer.

"Maybe I should stay here," she mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Duh! One day I won't be able to control my own body and then it'll kill you all. I couldn't stand that. I'd rather die. Kami-sama. Who put this _thing_ in me?" Kaori felt dreadful, and the tightness in her chest made the seal throb slightly, along with it the intense longing for Orochimaru. It drove her nuts. It was silent for some time, and she never heard if Kakashi or Sasuke had left. But the blanket was getting hot and she couldn't hide any longer. She breathed in and out with a whoosh as she pulled the blanket away from her head. Kakashi had his eye closed and looked like he was praying. Sasuke still stared at her. She glared back.

"What?"

"Crying Akumako?" he sneered. "I thought you didn't cry."

"I'm not! I mean I haven't. I mean..." she rubbed her aching heart. It felt different than before. "I don't know where I belong anymore."

Sasuke squatted at the end of the futon. "Temujin said he found your father."

Kaori's breath stopped. That had been the last thing she'd expected to hear.

"We're going to take a team to this so-called cursed city and see if we can't find him. Maybe you'll belong with him." Sasuke stood and headed out the door. He paused. "Of course, you really belong in Konoha. No matter what." And he was gone.

Kaori's pain dwindled as it sank in that she had family still alive. A real father. A real family. She covered the grin forming on her face.

"Ah, that's the goofy expression that I love," Kakashi said with a smile. "Course I also love your pissed expression. It's so cute."

"Wha...?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm still drunk." He blushed, somewhat aware of what he'd said.

"Yeah I smell that."

"Would you still kiss me if I tasted like sake?"

"Huh?!" Kaori's heart quickened. No, it was the alcohol talking...

"You shouldn't be sad. It makes me want to kiss you." Kakashi crawled closer on his hands and knees. Kaori was too stunned (or was it reluctant?) to move.

"Ahem." Sasuke stood at the door, giving Kakashi a stern look. "Kakashi, I realize you're drunk and horny after playing around with that guy, but that's no reason to take advantage of Akumako. Off to bed."

Chastised, the older Shinobi stood and wobbled out of the room, his inebriated state giving his slim hips a little more swivel. He gave Sasuke a half-heartened glare before returning to his room.

"Kakashi had sex with a guy?!" Kaori said, her mouth hanging open.

"No he didn't. But almost. Stop drooling." Pause. "Are you going back to sleep?"

Kaori shook her head. "I'm too...yeah. I don't want to."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Shut up, Uchiha. I tried killing myself in my sleep. 'Course I'm scared."

Sasuke bowed his head. "Go to sleep. I'll stay and wake you if you do anything funny."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you gonna watch over me?"

"Haven't we already gone over this? I promised to look out for my friends from now on. And don't think you're getting out of that deal."

"Don't _you_ need sleep?"

"I've gone days without sleep. You'll be stressing out when we look for your father, so I suggest a little rest. Sleep."

"You know I can't sleep on request," she grumbled, settling into the futon and turning away from his smug face. How annoying. Sasuke sat against the wall with a smirk. Her breaths grew deep and steady within moments. Despite all the bravado, she was really too simple. Sleep when tired, eat when hungry, fight when angered. The life of a ninja.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Although she felt asleep quickly, Kaori kept waking herself up with the fear of losing control. So she did a lot of tossing about, and in turn Sasuke didn't sleep because of his vigilance. Sakura was kept awake by Naruto's snoring, but he didn't sleep well due to nightmares. Temari and Shikamaru kept each other up, and Kakashi felt ill from all the alcohol he'd consumed. Essentially, Kankurou was the only one who got a decent sleep.

The meeting during breakfast revealed that Shikamaru, Kankurou, Temari, and Naruto would continue meeting with officials and discussing an exchange system with Temujin and Tomi. The engaged couple didn't show up to breakfast; Tomi refused to be anywhere near Kaori, and Temujin was too shamed of his kiss with Sakura to show his face. Sakura would travel with Team Kakashi, packing a large amount of medical supplies that would most likely be needed in the secluded village.

Team Kakashi packed their supplies and checked their weapons. Since Kaori'd lost her pack in Orochimaru's cave, all she had were her swords and a few kunai stuck in a bandage around her thigh. She'd managed to procure some more appropriate clothing, for although the sailor's tunic was comforting, it didn't move well for a ninja. Make-shift fishnet lined her arms and legs underneath the body suit. She wore Naruto's spare blue Jounin shirt, although it was a bit big for her but worked well enough.

"Ready?" Kakashi dusted off the tops of his sandals.

"Hai." Sakura adjusted her pack and smiled tiredly. Sasuke's eyes were alert, but his more-than-usual silence indicated his fatigue. Kaori just yawned in response. Kakashi smiled, feeling a bit hung over himself.

"Let's go."

The first leg of the journey was easy: the land was fairly flat and spacious, making it simple to run quickly through. As they approached the hills, the golden plants whithered away into uneven, stony ground. Anything that did grow was mangled and disgusting. The hazardous roads disappeared altogether and the team was left with picking their way up a rocky incline. Leaping from stone to stone would be disastrous, for one wrong step and the whole hillside would tumble down. As the side grew steeper, so did the foul smell of carrion. Sakura handed out cloths to use as masks over their mouths and noses, although that didn't help too much. The air thickened and weighed down upon them, and Kakashi began to believe this village was actually cursed. Uneasiness lingered in the pit of his stomach, and the feeling strengthened when they reached the top and looked down into the valley. For the briefest moment, the stench was so strong he nearly vomited, and his blurred eye caught the site of a decimated village with not a living soul. Yet even as he blinked, the reek went away and the dreary grey landscape began bustling with townsfolk.

"Wha..." Sakura had seen it too, right before everything changed. Sasuke's Sharingan flared up and swept the area. Kaori didn't notice anything and was simply relieved that the stink of dead things was replaced with food. In particular, ramen. Where oh where could she get some ramen?

"Ah!" Kaori dashed forward, her stomach taking control. A strong grip from Kakashi's hand on her arm stopped her from going further. She tried protesting but stopped when she saw his Sharingan. His silver brow was knit together as he pondered the situation. He motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to come closer.

"Something's wrong here," Sakura said, her spine tingling.

"It all changed when we reached the top," Sasuke agreed.

"I'd say it was a genjutsu, but I'm not detecting anything, and even if it was, what are the chances that there's a ninja here? And what would their purpose be?"

Kaori barely payed attention to the discussion as Kakashi's hand remained tightly on her arm. Whether he did it to keep her there, or because he wanted to touch her, or if he simply forgot to let go, she didn't know. But that pleasant heat seeped into her skin and made her very nervous.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded towards the town, where a few of the citizens had noticed them and approached. The team stood upright and faced the people, Kakashi finally letting go of Kaori. A pleasant elderly man greeted them with a toothy smile.

"Not often we get visited from outside these parts," he said with a distinctive accent. "Heck, I don't even thing you're from the other town!"

"We come from across the sea, from the Land of Fire," Kakashi said.

"Land of Fire? Never heard of it," the man mused. "But may I be the first to welcome you to the Land of Dragons! My name is Kyouhei, but everyone here calls me Jiisan. You're more than welcome to."

"We are Konoha Shinobi. I am Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team."

"Hm, never heard of a Shinobi before. But it looks important, because you all look like formidable people. Especially that one with the red eyes." Kyouhei pointed at Sasuke.

"That's just cause he didn't get enough sleep last night," Kaori muttered, intending only for Sasuke to hear. Unfortunately, Kyouhei burst out laughing.

"Oh my. That one has a mouth on her." The old man's laugh broke the tension and several young women drew close, hovering around Kakashi and Sasuke. An old woman presented Sakura with a piece of teal cloth that flattered her eyes. Kaori's eyes immediately went to the bowl of ramen presented to them.

"As much as we would like to receive your hospitality, we are here on a mission and should complete it as quickly as possible." Kakashi offered an apologetic eye-smile.

"Certainly even illustrious Shinobi such as yourselves need food and rest!" Kyouhei clapped his hands, summoning a pair of twin boys. They had gangly limbs and mischievous smiles, their thirteen year old eyes frolicking over Sakura and Kaori. "These two will take you to a place to stay. Whether or not you sleep or eat there is up to you, but the room is available should you choose to use it. And perhaps we shall have a celebration in your honour. Although I must admit, we use just about anything as an excuse to have a celebration." He laughed again.

"Come on. Come see, come see." The twins held hands, then one grabbed Kaori's hand and the other grabbed Sakura's. The women exchanged amused glances as they were tugged down the street. Beautiful women fawned over Kakashi, but those gawking at Sasuke admired him from a distance, for his angry red eyes were very intimidating. He kept searching with the Sharingan, knowing something was very wrong yet completely unable to pinpoint anything. And it drove him nuts.

They reached a small building that had a sign saying "PUB" hanging over it. The team was led upstairs to a small room they'd all share. It would be a tight fit, but it was all the small town could offer. The team could have separated and each stayed with a host family, but Kakashi was against it and figured they wouldn't be there long enough for it to matter.

"If I may ask, what exactly is your mission here?"

"Initially we're here to make connections and perhaps start some sort of exchange system. But right here and now, we're looking for someone."

"Ah, well I know every face in this village. I'm sure I could find anyone for you."

Kakashi glanced at Kaori, who was still trying to shake off one of the twins. "Well, we're looking for her father."

Kyouhei frowned. "I'm afraid unless you know his name I can't help you. Was she an illegitimate child?"

"I have no idea. And she doesn't either. All we know is that her mother came from this direction before ending up in Port Lost. We heard she looks a lot like her father."

Kyouhei's expression grew taught. "I can honestly say that no such person exists in this village. However, there are several folk who live in the outskirts of the valley, out in the wild. Perhaps this man is one of them. I shall have my men look into it."

"Thank you, but there's really no need. We're here to do it ourselves. Plus, it's good training." Kakashi felt Kaori could use plenty more of it.

"As you wish." Kyouhei bowed his head. "Rin and Min can help you out whenever you need it. They live here as well. Though if you ever figure out which one is which, you'll be the first."

Kaori gave up struggling with the boy and let him grip her arm tightly. She glanced at Kakashi, forlorn, only to catch Kyouhei's eye. Her heart felt leadened and she began shivering uncontrollably. As he turned away, a shadow fell across his face, and Kaori swore she saw his flesh melt away and reveal a decomposing skull. For the tiniest moment the smell of a rotting corpse invaded her nostrils, and she gagged at the strength. Then Kyouhei was gone, and Kaori hugged herself tightly, trying to get warm. As her vision faded, the images of Rin and Min on either side of her faltered, and ragged skeletons with decayed flesh dangling from the bones wavered.

"D-dead?" she gasped, once again overcome with the stench.

"Kaori! Pull yourself together!" Sakura tried to shake her, startled by the paleness of her teammate's face and the death-like iciness of her skin.

"What...the..." Kaori sighed and passed out, falling onto Sakura, who barely managed not to fall over. She ordered the twins to leave and laid Kaori on the futon.

"Bring me bowl of cold water!" she barked, covering Kaori with blankets. Despite her skin being so cold, her shoulders and head were feverish. Heat radiated from the curse on her chest.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked seriously, noting how his own seal was beginning to fade.

"I don't know," Sakura said grimly, accepting the bowl from Sasuke. "But I think it's safe to say it has something to do with Orochimaru."


	10. Juubi no Tokage

Caranril: This has been one hella crazy summer. On top of designing lights for one musical and playing a man in another (I had a beard and everything), I've been cursed with mono. For those readers who don't know, mononucleosis is a virus that gives me a perpetually swollen throat and makes me severely tired. And because I've been doing so much already instead of resting (as that is the only way to get rid of mono), I just keep catching just about every virus that floats around. Gross. So the musicals are over and as I'm on the road to healing I have a little time on my hands. Sorry it's been so long, but every spare moment I've had is typically devoted to sleeping. And after that somewhat-lengthy explanation, on to the story!

Legolas: (sprays Lysol) Yech. You're getting your germs everywhere.

Caranril: Shut up or I'll lick you.

Legolas: Yipe! (runs away) Oh yes! And thanks to: **Meira Evenstar** (Thanks for waiting so long! Here's a hefty dosage of chappie.), **Xaras Uchiha** (Good luck with my last final, eh? Well, I did pretty well, but this only makes me realize just how long ago I actually updated. GOMENASAI!), **Grammatical Error** (Uwaahh! Patience is not one of my virtues either, unfortunately. I'm afraid that you're dead from anticipation. Will this bring you back to life?)

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 10: Juubi no Tokage

They lost several hours waiting for Kaori to recover, but the team couldn't continue the mission without her. Sasuke and Kakashi frequented the town and scoured the borders, using their Sharingan and other heightened senses to get a feel for the valley. They could sense beings far away, further into the mountain pass. Kakashi visited many of the public buildings to hear gossip and ask questions. Sakura kept a steady eye on Kaori's seal, which seemed fade and grow stronger with her health. Kakashi wore a headset should he need to be called back to reseal the mark.

Two days passed, along with many declines to attend a feast in their honour. Perhaps when they completed what they set out to do, but Sasuke refused to relax, and Kakashi felt it wouldn't be fair to leave Kaori in Sakura's care while he went out and partied. And there was that niggling in the back of his brain that told him something bizarre was happening in this town. It was too perfect, the people were too perfect. Sure, they lived humbly, but the weather was always pleasant and the food rich. The chocolate-glazed bread before him made him drool, but he wouldn't eat while on patrol. The young woman who presented it to him was pleasing to the eyes as well. She looked incredibly disappointed that he politely refused her offering, but he forgot her as Sakura's voice fuzzed in through his radio.

"Kakashi-sensei, she's awake."

Sakura must have radioed Sasuke too, for he was already back in the room when Kakashi arrived. Kaori smiled tiredly, looking strangely ghostly.

"Sorry to have cause so much trouble," she apologized.

"What did you see?"

She looked at Sasuke. "Excuse me?"

"Before you passed out, you saw something. And you said 'dead'." Sasuke interrogated.

"Ah..." Kaori thought hard. A few moments passed and the other three watched as she struggled to remember. "Sorry. My mind's filled with the weird dreams I had. Haven't had dreams like those in...long time."

"What kind of dreams?" Sakura prodded.

Kaori got a far-away look in her eyes. "When I used to live here, I'd dream about people. People I knew or didn't. But I always felt like it was a big secret that I shouldn't tell anyone. I'd have times when I'd space off for a minute, then when I came back someone was talking to me. And they were always like 'what?'. I didn't understand myself. Later, one of my fellow 'mates told me that what I'd told them a few days ago came true. They wanted to know how I did it. I didn't know what the heck they were talking about. I guess...I did it many times. That's how people started getting afraid that I'd curse them. Apparently what I said would happen, did. It's not like I even knew I was doing it." Kaori scratched her head. "I don't really remember what I dreamed, I just know I did."

"Remember that story Temujin-san told us about the Dragon granting wishes?" Sakura said suddenly. When they looked at her, a blush flooded her cheeks. "Maybe this bijuu in Kaori is like the Dragon, since she was born here and-" Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"What?" Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison.

"I can't believe I forgot about it." Sakura smacked her forhead. "That one time in Sunagakure when Kaori was talking in her sleep, the bijuu mentioned a Juubi."

"But that would go against everything we know about the 9-tailed demons," Sasuke pointed out.

"Ah, but Shizune and I discovered that there was a great battle and the nine lesser demons defeated the most powerful of all," Kakashi said, suddenly enlightened.

"And this thing has a powerful need for vengeance against Naruto and Kyuubi," Sakura continued.

"Could it be..."

"...a dragon with ten tails."

"Not a dragon," Sasuke spoke quietly. "Like a dragon but not quite. She always looks like a lizard when the bijuu takes over."

Kaori's eyes went wider with every bit of information presented.

"Juubi no Tokage," Sakura said in conclusion. They fell silent, and Kaori glanced around.

"Well," she laughed nervously, "it's good to know there's actually a name for what's wrong with me."

Sasuke smacked the back of her head. "No such diagnosis."

Kaori could only glare back. Then her face relaxed, her eyes frozen and suddenly flaring red. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Loyalty or love."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" But even as the words left his lips the red faded and Kaori blinked stupidly.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked. Kaori glanced at him blankly.

Sakura swallowed. "Tomi-san mentioned this. She said it was a curse. And Kaori-san, you said you predicted futures without even realizing it. Was that it just now?"

"Was what who?" she looked genuinely confused. Sasuke remained still, trying to decipher the meaning of her cryptic words. Did the "or" indicate he'd have to make a choice? If so, loyalty to whom and love to what?

"Ah!" Kaori said brightly, the colour coming back to her cheeks. "When do we go find my father?"

"Sakura's been tending to you since you've been ill," Kakashi began, "so perhaps she'd like to-"

"Let's go," she said firmly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kakashi nodded. "Good. Prepare yourselves for the mission. I will talk to Kyouhei-sama before we leave." He caught a glance of Kaori's pleased expression as he left the room. The fact that she had a fortune or whatever that was for Sasuke made him curious as to whether she had one stored away for him, waiting to reveal itself at the right moment. "Loyalty or love"? How could either of those apply to Sasuke? Loyalty made some sense in that it had been a weakness in Sasuke's life. But love? Kakashi knew Sasuke fairly well, mostly because he reminded him so much of himself, but if he was anything like him...Kakashi almost stumbled. If Sasuke was anything like him, he'd be in love with Kaori too! His heart fluttered faster, recalling the situation he'd found them in just a few days ago. He tried to convince himself it was just the lust of young people, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Oh." Kakashi realized he was outside Kyouhei's office. He bit his tongue to summon saliva to his dry mouth and knocked on the door. A tired voice called him in.

"Ah, Hatake-san, good to see you again. I suppose it's too much to hope that you're here for pleasure?"

"Sorry, Kyouhei-sama. Business. We're preparing to leave, and I was wondering if you'd gathered any other information since we last spoke."

Kyouhei shook his head wearily. "The people who live in the mountains are there because they want to be left alone. So trying to see them is quite difficult. And many of them are alone for good reason: deformed, crazy, outcast, or simply anti-social. There's even word of a genius who sets up elaborate traps to keep people away. It's difficult to say whether or not that's true, for anyone who wanders that way never comes back, but then no one has even met the man. And the disappearing folk could have just fallen to the wills of the wild."

"I'm sure they did." Kakashi felt like the genius was exactly who they wanted to look for, although he wasn't sure why Kyouhei hadn't mentioned him before. Maybe he figured Kakashi would insist on meeting the man, and he didn't want any more casualties. Which meant the old man underestimated Shinobi. "I would like to see this man first."

Kyouhei sighed. "I knew you would say that. You seemed like the kind of man who'd try the hard way first."

"Not the hard way, just the most logical."

"If I tell you, I insist you take a guide with you. This man knows the valley better than anyone around, and if anything he'll keep you on the right path."

"I assure you it's not-"

"_I insist_." Kyouhei's tone expressed impatience and his eyes irritation.

"Hai. It would be an honour to receive your aid." Kakashi felt another twinge in the back of his mind as malevolence suddenly radiated from the kindly man. The face softened and yellow teeth smiled. But the eyes remained the same.

"Good then. Kaoru, please come in."

The name rung a distant bell in Kakashi's memory, but he dismissed it as being so similar to Kaori's name.

"Ready fo' me, Jiisan?" A man with long lavender hair and brown eyes entered the room. Kakashi kept his expression still, as did the other man. They clasped hands as Kyouhei introduced them to each other, but despite the formal gestures and politeness, eyes flashed back and forth. Kakashi's one filled wish resentment and wariness, while Kaoru's held lust and curiosity.

"Good luck on your mission, Hatake-san. I hope Kaoru-kun will service you well."

Kaoru gave Kakashi a look that said "I certainly will." A surreptitious shiver went down Kakashi's spine. What a creep. As soon as they left the building, Kaoru dropped all formalities.

"Well ma scarecrow, it's been a long time, huh?"

"Let me remind you, Kaoru-san, that you are here to help me and my team with our mission. There are certain rules you will be expected to follow."

Kaoru pouted. "But Kakashi-kun, the only one I can think 'bout since that night is..." He pointed a finger in Kakashi's face and with the other hand formed a circle and made a jerking motion. Kakashi waved him away.

"What exactly are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, irritated.

"This is where I'm from. Been meanin' to come back one day, and it jus' happened to be when ma scarecrow visited. Ryuu-sama must be smilin' at ma fortune."

"Ryuu-sama?"

"Ryuu-sama watches out fo' everyone. He made us, he takes care of us, punishes us fo' bad deeds and rewards us fo' good."

"You wouldn't happened to have heard of the Ryuu no Shou?" Sakura had told him of the information Tomi and Temujin had presented while he'd been off getting drunk.

Kaoru stopped suddenly. He beheld Kakashi suspiciously. "How have ya heard o' that?"

"Ah, just some rumours going around." Kakashi chuckled light-heartedly. "I was kinda hoping you'd be able to shed some light on the subject."

"Ryuu no Shou is an ancient order carried on by only tha most devoted o' servants." Kaoru continued walking, jabbing his thumb at himself proudly. "I've been a member fo' nearly fifteen years now. We keep Ryuu-sama happy, cause he's does lots for us. All he asks fo' is a sacrifice once ev'ry ten years."

"Why ten years?"

"It's ta allow him ta see the bad fortunes." Kaoru's eyes darkened and a creepy smile spread on his handsome face. "Without tha sacrifice, all Ryuu-sama can see is the good, but how can he take care o' his people when he can't see the bad that's comin' fo' them?"

"How long has it been since the last sacrifice?" Kakashi already knew the answer. Maybe this was why he'd been bothered since he came here.

"It's not ma job to keep track," Kaoru said off-handedly, but his eyes betrayed that the time for a new sacrifice was very near. "But ya needn't worry, Kakashi-kun, cause the sacrifice's gotta be a virgin. Pretty sure yo' not a virgin," he finished smugly. Kakashi glared at him, mostly indignant that the man had gotten the better of him. And he'd seen his face. Damn foreigner.

As they entered the pub, Kaoru mentioned that had he known Kakashi was staying here he would have paid him a nightly visit. Kakashi didn't answer, finding silence was the best way to deal with this man. When they reached the room, the rest of his team was up and ready to go. Kakashi was already irritated, and while seeing Sasuke's expression of dislike of their new guide, Kaori and Sakura made things worse by gaping at the beautiful samurai. Kaoru seemed extremely interested in Sakura.

"I've never met a woman with such lovely pink hair," he cooed, causing a hot blush to flood Sakura's cheeks. Kaori stifled a girlish giggle. Kakashi and Sasuke simultaneously suggested they begin.

Traveling in a group of five was incredibly awkward, especially since the one who wasn't a Shinobi was leading the rest of them forward. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't allow Kaoru to have complete control. They kept an awareness of everything around them, and Kakashi noted that the air had changed. It felt lighter, smelled fresher. Of course that could just be because they'd left town. But the mood changed too. It was like some great oppressor had taken a break and everyone could be more at ease. Which made Kakashi even more uneasy.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Loyalty or love. Loyalty or love. Loyalty or love. Those three words would not let Sasuke rest. He refused to sleep even with someone on watch: that Kaoru character was suspicious. But his brain wouldn't stop furiously working over those words. Both were ambiguous to him, for loyalty meant nothing but that you were owned by someone else, and love only meant the obsession many had felt for him through his life. He'd found new meaning besides revenge, but he wasn't entirely sure what that meaning was just yet. He didn't want to be indentured to Kakashi the rest of his life, but he doubted ANBU would ever let him have the freedom he'd tasted as a Nukenin.

A rustling cause him to snap back to reality. He was aware of someone leaving the camp, and a quick peek showed him that Kaori's bed was empty. At least Kaoru was still there, keeping his hands to himself. Sakura slept peacefully, and Sasuke felt a pressing need to find Kaori. If she was wandering away under the influence of Juubi, who knows what might happen to her.

She moved silently through the grass, but Sasuke moved even more silently. Surprise may the only way to stop her, since direct contact wasn't an option if the Chakra field surrounded her. He froze when a voice spoke up.

"Kaori-san, you shouldn't be up, someone might think you're an intruder." Kakashi stepped forward.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep and Sasuke kept tossing around and it bugged me."

_Sure, blame it all on me_.

Kakashi smiled wearily. "I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind."

"I keep wondering if we do find my father, what would I say? 'Hi Dad'? I've never called anyone 'dad' in my entire life. Would he be willing to call me 'daughter'? Or is calling a monster 'daughter' too weird?"

"You're too hard on yourself. If we find your true father, all I can imagine is that he'll be surprised. I don't think he'll see a monster, but a woman who's done a lot with her life despite his absence. And perhaps that will make him want to be a part of it."

Kaori laughed bitterly. "You know, Konohagakure spoiled me. I was weirded out at first by the fact that nobody ran away screaming when seeing me, but now that I've adjusted to that, coming back here is like a bitch-slap. It's reality."

Sasuke mentally shook his head. Sometimes, Kaori really did need to be bitch-slapped.

"So what's Konoha? An illusion?"

"Perhaps. You believe that Shinobi are the protectors of the weak and serve those in need. But then you come here and you realize it's all a fairy tale."

"How do you know the people here aren't the ones stuck in an illusion? The illusion that cruelty and ignorance can prevent those who are different from existing? The belief that some great Dragon rules the land and grants great wishes. Whether or not everyone believes that, it influences everything the people here do. They just can't see that this belief doesn't help their lives. Whatever each Shinobi believes can vary, but there is only one truth: justice. Some use it, some don't, and others have an incredibly warped sense of it. But I see a sad lack of justice here, and I believe that Temujin's efforts may help change that. We just don't have enough Temujins in this world."

Kaori's face fell, obviously thinking about her last words with him. "'You people are the demons.' That's what I said to him. That...sucks. I'm a sucky friend."

"You were emotionally attacked. It only makes sense to defend yourself."

"Do you ever wish you could do that? I mean, most of the time you seem pretty chill, but do you ever just want to pummel someone for saying something horrible?"

"Plenty of times." Kakashi looked at the sky. The effect was dizzying, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. "But years and years of training and a superiorly strong will keeps me in check."

"I think you may have insulted me just now."

"Perhaps." Kakashi looked at her, his eye twinkling. Kaori was a bit taken-aback.

"Oh yeah well? Yeah." She crossed her arms and looked at the stars.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Kakashi tried not to chuckle.

"I'm trying to be calm and collected like you. So yeah, that's all I have to offer."

Kakashi allowed himself to laugh this time, and he could see a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. In a moment of recklessness, stupidity, or just plain bravado, he slipped his mask down, gave her a peck on that corner of her mouth that tried so hard not to grin, then replaced the mask. Her hand flew to her face and she stared at him with such shock that he couldn't look directly into her eyes for fear of spilling his heart.

"Well, time for me to go back to patrolling. Get some rest." And he walked away.

Sasuke wasn't sure if what he'd witnessed was real or not. He did remember Kaori saying she'd kissed Kakashi, but hadn't thought much on it til now. It just seemed so unlike Kakashi. He was never seen without his pervy books, and lately he hardly went out. Of course, Kaoru's presence might have something to do with it. The man looked at Kakashi with such lust that it made Sasuke feel sick. He stayed hidden while Kaori passed, watching her expression carefully. She blushed furiously, but she was also pleased. Something stirred inside and Sasuke felt disappointed that he wasn't the one who cause her to look so happy. Shocked, he quickly quelled the feeling. He must maintain control. Last time he'd allowed himself some slack, he nearly had sex with Kaori. No more letting emotions get the best of him. That resolve was immediately lost when his heart raced as a frighteningly familiar scream arose from camp.

Sakura.


	11. Created by a Monster

Caranril: I think it's been a week since my last post. Has it been a week?

Legolas: Do I LOOK like a calendar to you?

Caranril: I think I'm pretty much on time. Good, cause things are starting to get crazy here what with my sista moving to college.

Legolas: Viele Danke to: **Meira Evenstar** (Glad to know you were being so faithful despite my insanely long absence. Huzzah for patience!), **manga-gurl-latte** (hopefully when you get to this chappie you'll see that I'm thanking you for your review. I lurvs Iruka too, although he kinda falls out of the picture, in case you couldn't tell by now.), **darkitachi666** (I must say I'm impressed that you read so much in so little time. Though I do that too. I plan to keep writing as long as I have the inspiration.), **Grammatical Error** (For some reason I had "Monster Mash" going through my head when I read your review. Weird.)

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 11: Created by a Monster

Another yell followed shortly, this time one of anger. Sasuke moved as fast as his flesh would allow towards Kaori's shout. She hollered again, this time in pain. There was a dull explosion and a column of smoke arose from camp. Sasuke's eyes stung in the smoke, but he refused to blink as he tried to penetrate the blackness. It smelled like steel. A grunt of frustration and pain sounded by his feet, and he squatted. Kaori held her right arm, which was pierced in several places by needles.

"The bastard took Sakura," she managed between coughs. "Then the smoke..."

Sasuke growled and formed seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" His Grand Fireball enveloped the thick smoke and swept it away. Small balls still smoked in various parts of the camp, which Sasuke crushed underfoot. Kaori ripped out the needles and Kakashi wrapped her arm.

"Did you see what happened?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the area, looking for signs to track.

"Sakura screamed as soon as I got back," Kaori grunted, suppressing her pain with clenched teeth. "Kaoru stood over her and she was stuck full of needles. He said if she moved at all she'd feel a lot of pain." She smacked her forehead. "If I hadn't yelled, I could have gotten right next to him before he stuck me like a pig."

"Where'd he go?" Kakashi asked, forming his seals to summon his dog-nin.

Kaori shook her head. "After he threw the smoke bombs, he must've grabbed Sakura and taken off. I couldn't see a thing. He hit me right in the head with one of the bombs." Kaori gingerly touched her swelling temple. "Ow."

"Yo, Kakashi. Long time no see." Pakkun saluted the Shinobi from his spot on top of the dog pile. Kakashi held up Sakura's bedding for the dogs to sniff, then sent them on their way. Kaori couldn't help but be impressed by the technique. She'd never seen Kakashi use it before, and it seemed to be very useful.

"Seems we must delay our mission yet again," Kakashi said apologetically.

"Who cares? I wanna know what he wants with Sakura," Kaori growled, emulating Sasuke's earlier snarl. "Hey where'd Sasuke go?"

Kakashi looked around, startled. Before he could even think about finding him, a dog returned with a hot trail left by Kaoru. He might be flashy but that made him horrible at escaping covertly. They packed what they could as quickly as possible and followed the hound. Kakashi's own nose was a little stuffed up from the smoke, but he could still smell a bit of Sakura on the wind. The other dogs joined the pursuit as they picked up on the trail too. Kakashi could not sense or smell Sasuke anywhere, which could lead to problems when regrouping. Kaori focused intently ahead, waiting for Kaoru and Sakura to enter their line of sight. They must have run several kilometers before the dogs lost the trail in front of a great sinkhole. Not really a sinkhole, more like the results of an underground explosion. Kakashi thanked his dogs and let them go. There was a distinctive hole in the middle of the ruins, one big enough for even Kakashi to climb into. As they carefully picked their way to the hole, Kaori started sweating profusely.

"Kakashi-sensei," she groaned, standing still, "I think there was something in those needles. I can't move." Her jaw stiffened too, and all that she could do was mumble. Of course, their medical nin was gone. Kakashi rooted through Sakura's bag, hoping she'd left something useful behind. There were several injection containers, one of them labeled "anti-paralysis." Kakashi silently thanked Godaime that Sakura was so well-prepared and gave Kaori a dose. After several minutes she was finally able to move and they continued to the hole. A shuriken lay next to a sheet of metal upon which was scratched the Uchiha fan. Sasuke was already there. They plunged into the tunnel, which smelled quite rotten. The loose ground squelched beneath their sandals, each step causing more stench to erupt in little puffs. The tunnel grew narrower and narrower until the two Shinobi were forced to walk sideways. There were drag marks all along the walls and ground.

Kaori nearly fell forward into Kakashi when they suddenly entered a large underground cavern. She couldn't help but bitterly notice how these cave-themes kept popping up. They could hear voices not too far ahead, a faint glow of artificial light revealing shadows. The closer they crept, the more clear the conversation became.

"Good work, Kaoru. She is indeed a virgin."

"Will she satisfy Ryuu-sama?"

"Oh. Most definitely."

Despite the echo effect the cave had on the voice, it sounded strangely familiar to Kaori. A woman's strangled cry of pain came from within.

"Shut it, bitch," the familiar voice spat, followed by a smack of a hand against flesh.

"Saris-sama, is that really-"

"You can shut up too. I don't need your help anymore, you can go."

"I'd like to stay for the ritual..."

"It takes many days to properly prepare her for it, and I have more things I want you to do."

"What is that?"

"This will make her sleep while I show you what needs to be done."

Sakura sighed softly as she passed from painful consciousness into a serum-induced sleep. As the voices faded away, Kakashi gestured Kaori closer.

"We should be able to just grab her and go," he whispered. "But we must be prepared for traps. I sensed a Chakra field from the one Kaoru was talking to."

Kaori nodded, letting Kakashi enter the room first. His hand waved her in. Kaori stepped into room and sucked in a sharp breath. The walls were stained with blood spatter and the floor coloured from who knew what. Sakura was strapped to a table by well-worn leather bindings attached to the floor. Her skin had a puckered look from where the needles lay inside her flesh. Kaori stepped forward, but Kakashi hand snapped out and stopped her.

"The floor around the table holds a charge." He nodded to the box against the wall that hummed slightly, sending a current of electricity into the tiles. A well-aimed kunai took care of that. Kaori proceeded to remove the senbon, furious that Kaoru had gotten the best of them all. They'd show him just who he was messing with...

"Kaori. You realize that he uses needles and smoke bombs as weapons?" He found another anti-paralysis serum and gave Sakura a dose.

"That doesn't make him a ninja."

"True, although who else do you know uses such modes of attack?"

Kaori fell silent, knowing in the pit of her stomach that Kakashi was right. Unless used by a person who trained hard as a Shinobi, needles really weren't much of a weapon. So was Kaoru a Shinobi or had he received the training from someone else?

Sakura stirred, responding to the injection Kakashi had given her. She woke silently, awaiting a signal to indicate she could speak.

"It's him," she said quietly. "The man we're looking for. He's Kaori's father."

Kaori dropped the needle she had just removed from Sakura's knee. That couldn't be possible. The cruel man with the familiar voice was her father?

"He looks a lot like you Kaori-san, only paler." Sakrua winced as she sat up, pulling more senbon from her arm.

"No. That can't be right," she murmered.

"You'd better believe it." Sasuke's angry voice startled them. He stood at the doorway, dragging an unconscious Kaoru and roughly handling a tall man with long silver hair and grey eyes. He could easily be a male version of Kaori. His eyes flashed angrily as he took in the situation until they landed on Kaori. They went from surprise, to disbelief, to epiphany. Then he started laughing like mad.

"If you are who I think you are, then your existence was something I never thought possible." He leaned forward eagerly, at least as far as Sasuke's vice-like grip would let him. "Are you Rene's daughter?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Kaori said defiantly, still refusing to believe that he could be her father. He was just too creepy.

"Aside from that, why don't you explain the blood and stains to us," Sakura said, her green eyes hard and unforgiving. The man was taken aback at first, then he held his head high.

"Subjects. Willing or unwilling. I used them to research the path to eternal life. And for a few side experiments."

"Eternal life?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Kakashi, who knew that that was Orochimaru's very same pursuit.

"I haven't completely perfected it yet, but I've found some very effective means of living longer." He grinned viciously.

"Are you by chance a colleague of Orochimaru?" Kakashi's question froze the man's grin. The grey eyes grew even more angry. If looks were kunai, Kakashi would be in shreds.

"Is that bastard still alive?"

"Ah, so you do know him."

"Course I do. He's my son."

Then it hit Kaori: this was the man she dreamed about after being close to Orochimaru. The man who tortured his own son and got off on it. Except he was...

"That's a lie. Orochimaru's over fifty years old, and you couldn't be a day over thirty," Sasuke growled. The man rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I've spent my entire life searching for a way to lengthen it. You think in all that time I wouldn't have found _something_?"

"Guess Orochimaru's lust for eternal life came from him," Sasuke said bitterly, "though I see no family resemblance."

"That's cause he took after his mother." The grey eyes looked at Kaori. "But this one looks like me."

"N-no way." Kaori stepped back.

"Tell me, child. Does it live in you?" Eager eyes scanned her body. "Do you have _it_?"

"Have what?" Kaori felt she already knew the answer.

"The demon."

The Shinobi froze. Somehow this man knew of Juubi no Tokage.

"Were you the one that put this in me?" she said hoarsely.

He started laughing hysterically. "It's true! It worked! It really worked!"

Kaori snapped. She grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed, his eyes bulged as his air supply was suddenly cut off.

"You ruined my life! Why would you put a demon inside a little girl?"

He couldn't answer. Kakashi grabbed Kaori's arms and pulled her back. She was seething.

Cough. "I didn't put it inside you." Gag. "Legend had it that the Dragon's spirit lived within a woman after its defeat. It's been centuries, but ideally it should have passed down through generations of women. I traced it to Rene, although she couldn't confirm whether or not she had the demon in her. Because her mother died giving birth to her, I decided it had to be true. So I coupled with the girl and kept her locked up until she showed signs of being pregnant. Course when she was eight months pregnant she managed to escape, and I never heard from her again. Not that I expected to, but I really wanted to witness the birth of a monster." He eyed Kaori greedily. "I'm glad you take after me."

"I'm not glad." Kaori pulled out a kunai and pointed it at him. "You're going to pay for what you did to me and my mother, and all those innocent people you experimented on. And for what you did to your son."

"What's this? You know Orochimaru?" He squinted his eyes. "Ah." As if seeing right through her shirt, he focused on the area where the cursed seal lay on her chest. "Seems he's made his mark on you. Mind you, I was the one who first developed a cursed seal. He's just copying."

"Who cares if it's copying? It's evil either way!" Sakura was able to move completely now. "And how did you come up with these techniques? Are you a Nukenin?"

"Beg your pardon, but I have no idea what you mean." He sniffed. "I discovered long ago that I had powers, all members of the Ryuu no Shou do. In fact, that woman who I wanted Rene to name you after, Kaori, was the very first container of the Dragon's spirit. She was a member of the order too."

"Who cares?" she burst out. "You-you made my mother pregnant just so you could have control over the Dragon's demon?"

"Well...yes," he replied matter-of-factly. "I could easily take over the Land of Dragons if I had the actual Dragon spirit to grant my wishes and see my fortune. Then I was going to try to find the other demons and use them too."

"You would have gotten along well with Akatsuki," Sasuke said dangerously. "Let's take him back with us."

"Oh, did you enjoy my little town?" That grin again. "I used the corpses of all my former subjects and created sort of dolls out of them to live in the make-believe town whenever someone came by. That kept people off of my trail."

"Genjutsu. I knew it." Sasuke whipped the man around. "You may be powerful, but I can reduce you to a mindless hunk of meat with my Mangekyou Sharingan." The man actually looked excited by the sight of Sasuke's red eyes.

"I see. You would have made a very interesting subject."

Sasuke slammed his fist into the side of his head, knocking the man out. He'd had enough with people like Orochimaru.

"What are we going to do with this trash, Kakashi?" He spit on the unconscious man for emphasis.

"We'll take him with us," Kakashi promptly responded. "He's been causing problems for many years, by the looks of things."

"We should leave him on Orochimaru's doorstep with a note saying 'here's the man who ruined your life'," Kaori muttered bitterly. She wondered if the snake-man would remember that this was his father.

"Let's just get out of here," Sakura suggested quietly, her face pale as she still suffered from the needle wounds. Plus the gore-coated walls and floor were disturbing. Sasuke bound the man up with wire and hoisted him over his shoulder. Kakashi tied up Kaoru and followed suit. Kaori lent her shoulder to Sakura, who winced with every step. She would wait til they resurfaced before healing herself. For someone like Sakura who dealt with illness and death more often than most Shinobi, the stench of death lingered everywhere in that underground cavern. They set up a camp so Sakura could rest and heal. Kakashi took the watch while Sasuke and Kaori went back into the cavern to search for any survivors. Or perhaps some clue to Kaori's past.

The farther they ventured past the first room, the more apparent the man's sick mind was. Chains lined the walls, a couple still holding decaying corpses. No wonder it smelled like death. One room contained various barbaric torture devices, though fortunately years of rust and dust coated them. There were several other doorways, but the decay was too great for the frames to support the ceiling. The crumbling hallway led to a single accessible room. Shocking white walls and immaculately-tended furniture formed an office. It was surprisingly neat and tidy, especially in comparison to the rest of the underground abode. Another smaller room branched off from the office, holding a bed, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. The man live down here.

"Creepy," Kaori said to herself. Sasuke was perusing the file cabinet. It contained thick folders with pictures. He looked slightly green as he peered into them. He refused to let Kaori see.

"The before and after pictures of his 'subjects'," Sasuke said, shoving the folder back in. He kept rifling through them, looking for a particular name. There. Rene. He pulled out the surprisingly thin folder. The man probably didn't get a chance to perform too many experiments on the pregnant woman. He pulled out her picture. He half-expected a monstrous-looking, pathetic creature of a woman. His breath caught in his throat: the woman in the picture was beautiful. It must have been taken before she was forced to bear the man's child. Her black-and-white photo smiled at him, her eyes genuinely happy. Sasuke glanced at Kaori, whose brow was furrowed as she concentrated on the notebook she found on the desk. When she was happy and smiled, she looked exactly like her mother.

"Look at this," she said, handing the notebook to Sasuke. "It's a journal. Mostly about his experiments."

"It's in code."

"I know. I'm guessing there's a key somewhere."

"Or we could just ask the bastard when he wakes up. Hope he's got a mother of a headache when he does."

"That's my father you're talking about," Kaori said, meaning for it to sound sarcastic, but it came out defensive. Sasuke gave her a look of disbelief. She hid her discomfort by rummaging through the desk some more. The question that formed on his lips had nothing to do with the situation, but it came out anyway.

"What does loyalty or love mean?"

Kaori glanced at him, then returned to her busy work. "I don't know."

"If you make a prediction about someone, shouldn't you know what you're talking about?"

"That's not how it works." She wouldn't look at him.

"Then how _does_ it work?" Sasuke grabbed her arm and made her look at him. He let her arm go as if it scorched him; tears glistened in her grey eyes. His mouth went dry and he felt very disconcerted. Without thinking, he took a step back. Kaori blinked rapidly then looked back down. She took a deep breath.

"Someone's going to die. Either way you choose, someone will die. You will have two lives weighed in your hands, and one will be Loyalty and the other Love. That's...that's all." Kaori gathered what documents she thought were important and left the office. Sasuke cleared his dry throat and stared at the notebook in his hands. Death was nothing new to him. Neither was killing. He'd chosen between things plenty of times, either choice resulting in a fatality. But never had he received prior knowledge of those choices. It was...powerful.


	12. Damages

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 12: Damages

Team Kakashi rested for a few hours before Saris and Kaoru awoke, both sporting impressive bruises left by Sasuke's none-too-gentle prodding to their skulls. While Saris refused to talk, Kaoru couldn't think clearly with his pain-ridden brain and could only mutter. Kakashi decided it would be best to return to Port Lost, where they could establish a real interrogation room and delve into the secrets Saris kept to himself. If anything, it would provide an interesting insight into the mind of an insane, perverted man. Kakashi and Sasuke took charge of the two prisoners, while Kaori kept her distance and stayed near Sakura, who insisted that she was alright, although her face was pale and her expression exhausted. They took stopped several, but only for short breaks: the sooner they left the valley the safer they'd be. Plus it was difficult for one person to keep watch and make sure the two prisoners behaved. They arrived back in town only to discover a desolate waste filled with rotting corpses. The scene shocked even Kaoru, who apparently hadn't known he'd been living all this time in a genjutsu with cadavers. Saris would only grin wryly and shrug his shoulders. Sasuke didn't need to propose a search for survivors; the town was a discard pile for all of Saris' old experiments. He'd seen some pictures in the files of those he'd encountered during their stay, and most had been dead for a very long time.

The group moved on, intent on reaching Port Lost before the sky darkened. A menacing fog rolled in from the sea and the sun burned angrily through the clouds. Even the salty smell in the air didn't ease Kaori's heart as they approached the lantern-lit streets. A strange glow contrasted the setting sun, and screams and shouts could be heard. Sakura and Kaori looked at each other and then broke into a sprint. Sakura nearly collided with Kaori when she stopped suddenly to gape at the blaze. Fire engulfed their hotel and several buildings beside it, creating roiling smoke that they had initially taken to be fog. Sakura spied a soot-covered Tomi embracing a frighteningly still form: Temujin. Her heart raced as she ran towards them, startling Kaori, who hadn't yet seen the pair.

"What happened?" Sakura said, her voice high with panic. She knelt beside Temujin's body and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead," Tomi cried hysterically. "I _knew_ this would happen I _knew_ it!" She gasped as Sakura's hand struck her cheek.

"Snap out of it, Tomi-san," she said through gritted teeth. "I need to know what happened."

"The fire...I was still inside and Temujin...he came for me." Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. "I hurt my ankle when he pushed me out the window but...he's_ dead_!"

"It can't be." Kaori sank to her knees and gently touched his singed golden locks. "You can't die. You're my best friend. You're my _first_ friend. You're my saviour. _Saviours don't die_!" She grabbed his collar and shook him. "Stop playing around, Temujin! It's not funny anymore!"

"Kaori-"

"Stop, you _whore_!" Tomi screamed, clawing at Kaori's arms and drawing blood. "It's because of _you_ this happened! Who's curse made this happen?! Who swore that everything precious to me was doomed?! _Who killed Temujin_!" Tomi continued to babble as she stood and ran away.

Sakura turned back to Temujin. "There's still a chance to save him. His lungs stopped working to prevent further inhalation of the smoke, so I just need to..." She stopped when she saw that Kaori wasn't listening. Kaori wasn't even Kaori anymore. Her bared teeth showed through the grossly elongated mouth, her two eyes were on opposite sides of her head and bulged red and angry. Boiling yellow Chakra raged about her, and three full-length tails protruded from behind. The other tails remained stubs. Sakura recoiled, feeling the electrifying air burn her lungs. Before she could react further, a gargling sort of howl erupted from the pocket that had formed beneath Kaori's throat, and she took off after Tomi.

"Kaori-san wait!" Sakura allowed a few moments to watch her take off before returning her attentions to Temujin. _Forgive me, Tomi, but I must treat those with the highest chance of survival._ She immediately went about resuscitating Temujin.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, flinching at the heat from the buildings.

"Kaori took off after Tomi. I think she means to kill her."

Sasuke stared at Sakura in disbelief for a moment. A tear dropped from her lowered head, landed on Temujin's cheek, and created a tiny trail as it ate up soot on its way down. Sasuke bolted, needing no effort to feel for the furious Chakra produced by Juubi. This was really bad. It got even worse when he saw Naruto chasing after Kaori too. If he came across her while she was out of control...Sasuke intercepted Naruto.

"You can't," he said seriously. The pained gaze in Naruto's eyes startled him.

"She needs someone to help her," Naruto responded. "We can't just leave her like this!"

"You know what happened last time she was out of control! You almost lost it yourself! We can't have you both becoming monsters and duking it out in the middle of this. People need our help."

Naruto opened his mouth to dismiss Sasuke, but another scream from a burning building drew both of their attention. Kaori would have to wait. The Shinobi fought the awe-inducing fire and saved as many lives as they could. They managed to prevent it from spreading to the docks and consequently the ships. Sakura managed to get Temujin breathing again, and as the smoked seeped out from what was left of the inferno, he awoke in her arms.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," she sighed in relief. "Thank Kami-sama."

"You led me back." Temujin gazed up at her with intense green eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Kankurou jogged up, his normally eager face very pale. "I looked for her like you asked...Sakura-chan..."

"What?"

"There's not much left."

"What do you mean 'there's not much left'?"

"I mean all that remains is," Kankurou swallowed hard, "a lot of blood and a few pieces of bone and flesh."

"Are you sure that it was her?" Sakura couldn't face up to the idea that she'd murdered Tomi.

"I caught the last act," he admitted grimly. "It must've been torturing her for a long time before it finally decided to...to..."

"What? What's going on?" Temujin asked, glancing in a panic between the two serious expressions. "Ah! Kaori!" He beamed at her as she approached, but when her face entered the light, her appearance chilled them all to the bone. Gore covered her body, face, and hair. Her eyes were half-lidded as if coming out of a deep sleep. And in her hand she carried an arm torn from a body. A silver ring graced the ring finger.

First, Kaori's sleepy look violently awoke upon seeing Temujin alive. Second, Temujin screamed when he realized that she had killed Tomi. She staggered back and dropped the arm, then fell to her hands and knees and gasped for air. She was aware of the state of her appearance and everything that happened, but she couldn't figure out...

"Why?" she said through shuddering gasps. "Why?"

"You have no right to ask that!" Temujin managed to moan before being wracked with sobs. He gripped the arm and held it close as tears streamed down his face. Kaori rocked back and forth and cried "no" over and over. The screams drew a crowd, and the rest of the Shinobi who had been tending to the damages and the wounded gathered close. They could immediately assess what had happened. Naruto reached out to touch Kaori, but she screamed again and cowered. When Kakashi tried to talk to her, she stood and looked at the weeping Temujin. Tears poured down her own cheeks, the first she'd ever shed.

"Don't ever forgive me," she croaked, then ran away as fast as she could. Sakura pried Temujin away from the bloody arm and motioned for Kankurou to help her move him to a place for better treatment. Whispering spread as quickly as the fire of how truly monstrous the Akumako was. Consequently, Naruto began yelling at them. Kakashi resisted his urge to pursue after Kaori. One, it would look bad to abandon this mess. Two, Sasuke had already bolted. Three, even if he did find her, he had no idea what he'd do.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sasuke heard the sobs and punches clearly. Kaori had found some small trees to take her frustration out on, and he couldn't help but think back to that day when he'd found her doing something similar during a rainstorm.

"You know, you'd do more damage if you focused Chakra into your fists," he said lamely. She turned as she threw a punch and scraped her arm along the tree, her wrist making a sickening pop. She yelped and cradled the arm, only adding to the tears of frustration and pain cascading down her cheeks. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for being a dipshit and knelt beside her trembling form.

"F-fuck you, Uchiha," she garbled.

"Yes please," he retorted, trying to sound normal. She only implored him with startling wet eyes.

"What are you doing?" she pleaded. "This is no time to joke."

"But the only way I know how to cheer you up is to make you mad. I'm good at that, remember?"

"Damn you, Uchiha. Just...damn..."

"You were gonna call me by my given name, weren't you?"

"I can't, I can't. No more friends. I'll just end up hurting them all. Or killing them. Why can't I just die?"

"Don't say that," Sasuke said seriously. "I need you...uh, on my team."

"What good is a Shinobi who wigs out every time something doesn't go her way?" Kaori sniffled loudly and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"That's attractive," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Kaori offered up a glare before turning away to examine her wrist. It was swelling and purple. Definitely not good.

"I've killed people before, but never like this," she said morosely. "Never tortured them, never did it with so much hate. And every time it was in self defense, not just because I could. And every time I was in control of myself. Every time. Until now."

"And that's something you'll have to live with the rest of your life," Sasuke said direly. Kaori failed to retort, for he wasn't being sarcastic or teasing, just frank.

"They'll never forgive me." She buried her chin between her knees. "I'm not sure I want them to, 'cause I'll never forgive myself."

"You'd be surprised at how forgiving friends can be," Sasuke admitted, "whether you want them to or not. Whether you forgive yourself or not."

"But...I don't deserve it."

"Kaori..." He touched her face and turned it to look at him. As another single tear slid down, he kissed her salty lips. Already weak, vulnerable, she didn't deck him as he leaned back but only stared with wide-eyed wonder. He stared back, stroking away the running kohl beneath her eye with his thumb. She made a funny noise in the back of her throat.

"I just snotted all over myself, was that really such a good idea?"

Sasuke lifted a brow. Okay, gross. But he could see she was trying to make an intense, unfamiliar situation into something more comfortable. He was a royal ass, picking such a time to make a move. She probably wouldn't even remember it, since the horror from earlier was a much more powerful memory. Unless he was to make the kiss more memorable...

He practically fell over when she leaned in and planted an awkward kiss on his lip. She was more on his chin than his mouth. As they adjusted to each other, he kissed her back, tenderly and soothingly in order to reassure her. His gentle fingers dried the rest of her tears. She pulled away, scratching at her cursed seal.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"It stings a little," she sniffed and leaned her forehead on his shoulder, the metal of her hitai-ate cold even through his shirt.

"How did I come to this?" she asked.

"Well, I kissed you and-"

"I mean, how did I come to this day? How can so many life-changing things happen in such a short time?"

"So the kiss was life-changing..."

"No!" She sat back, wary of her wrist. "I mean yes. I mean...I don't know what to think." She looked away. "I need some time to think."

Sasuke studied her for a moment before standing up. "Of course you do. You know where I'll be." As he left, he stopped and turned. "I'll be waiting for you."

When Kaori didn't respond, Sasuke continued back to the still-smoldering hotel. The only thing that hadn't turned out disastrous was that they'd managed to capture Kaoru and Saris. If anything they'd shed some light onto the rather ambiguous matter of the tailed beasts. He found Kakashi in Sakura's make-shift infirmary and helped him move patients who were already cared for to another location. Many people had been hurt in the accident, although they weren't yet sure if the fire really was an accident. It would have to wait until the steel and brick cooled down. Several hours may have passed in the time they tried to restructure their command center, but all sense of time was lost as the smoke clouded the night sky. When the Shinobi had a moment to rest, Sasuke practically collapsed as he sat next to Naruto on the grass. They'd been traveling for hours only to spend even more hours rescuing people. A Shinobi was trained to handle these strenuous situations, but the emotional strain from Kaori's (or more appropriately Juubi's) frenzy left everyone feeling more drained.

"Think she's okay?"

Sasuke didn't have to ask who Naruto was referring to. "No."

"Then why'd you leave her alone?"

"I don't know how to handle girls when they're like that," he admitted.

"You_never_ know how to handle girls. You just had to handle her like a friend." Naruto lay back and rested his head in his hands.

"What do you do when you've seen your friend cry for the first time?"

"Hmmm. Cry with them."

Sasuke shot him a look of _you've got to be kidding me._

"Okay, okay," Naruto giggled, "I'm kidding. I just wanted to see your stern face. It's been awhile cause you've been smiling a lot more."

"Have not." Sasuke examined his scarred hands.

Naruto smiled knowingly, sat up and squatted next to Sasuke eagerly, like some school girl sharing a secret. Then he froze, sensing the intensity in the air that was immediately followed by an ear-piercing scream. Stepping as quickly as ninja could, Sasuke and Naruto charged right for the source of the scream: the holding cell they'd been keeping Saris and Kaoru in. Kakashi and Shikamaru were already inside, since they'd been the pair on patrol. Though it was dark, the reek of blood and the tell-tale leisurely drip filled their senses. Sasuke had to quell the gall that threatened to rise. Kaoru quaked in the middle, and with a simple torch Shikamaru lit up the entire gruesome scene. Blood and gore covered the walls, with the exception of one void where Kaoru's unconscious body had rested. His entire front was soaked with body fluids, and a nasty-looking wound at the base of his head oozed slowly. His had been the gut-wrenching cry when he'd awoken to the scene.

"Kaoru-san. Kaoru-san!" Kakashi tried to get his attention without touching him. "What exactly happened here?"

Kaoru tore at his lavender hair, as if he was trying to claw the memory out. "M-monster! Monster! Did things...unspeakable...thought it was comin' fo'...oh gawd..." He keeled over and vomited what little was still in his stomach after vomiting the first time.

"Juubi," Shikamaru said quietly, lifting a lazy brow at the mess. "How troublesome."

Temari entered the room with Sakura close behind, who immediately turned back for the fresh air. She'd been around to much blood that day, and that room would be the end of her sanity. Six quarts of a man's blood; no matter how perverted and sick the man was, no being deserved that kind of end. It seemed his murder was much more violent than Tomi's. Tomi had virtually been obliterated; Saris had been torn apart and slung against the walls.

"How could this happen?" Naruto seethed, his eyes narrowing and growing dangerously red. He could smell Juubi all over the room.

"Something must have set her off again," Shikamaru mused, wrinkling his nose as the stench of Kaoru's vomit wafted towards him.

"Set her off?" Sasuke wondered aloud, recalling very clearly their kiss. Could it be...?

"Kakashi-san! Over here!" Kankurou called from outside the building. He held a man by the scruff, a man who looked rather terrified. Shikamaru's torch revealed the face of one of the hands on board the _Inazuma_.

"What is it?"

"Uh. Um. Uh. Kaizoku wanted me to give you a message. She said, uh, she said uh..."

"You mean Kaori right? What did she say?" Sasuke drew close, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Right right. I mean to say..." he squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to remember her exact words, "'He didn't have any answers for me, so I'm going to someone else. Don't follow me, because this time I really have no intention of coming back. I'm sorry.'" He opened one eye to gauge the reactions of the powerful ninjas. The shadow-like creature that stood before him made his hair stand on end.

"She's going back to Orochimaru," Sasuke said in a low voice, feeling the control on his emotions slipping yet again.

"This time, I'll really kill him," Naruto agreed quietly, his own dark aura matching Sasuke's.

"Yes, yes. But who's going to be the one to kill Kaori?" Everyone turned to stare at Shikamaru. He had a serious look on his face. "If we can't capture her and bring her back to Konoha to face a trial for her crimes, someone must kill her. She's too dangerous to leave running wild, much less in the hands of a person like Orochimaru."

As cold-hearted as it sounded, each Shinobi knew very well that Shikamaru's words were very true. Even though he may not have the same attachment to her as some of the others, she was still his teammate, and she couldn't be left alone.

"_Inazuma_ sailed a couple hours ago with her on board," the sailor quivered. "There's another ship. She's not as fast, but you should start out really soon if you don't want to lose anymore ground."

"He's right," Kankurou said eagerly.

"This doesn't involve the Sand," Kakashi said quietly.

"Huh? So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

"We're here on a mission of our own, Kankurou," Temari agreed. "The mission comes first."

"Shikamaru, you stay and continue what you were doing. Sakura-"

"I'm going," she said firmly. "Kaori-san is my friend, and if we're going against Orochimaru, someone's bound to need a medical ninja."

Kakashi smiled tiredly. "Of course."

"And I'm going," Sasuke growled.

"Me too." Naruto stepped forward, his body tense and ready for battle.

Kakashi glanced at the faces of his former students. No longer did they stare up at him with cute faces, but at eye-level with looks of savage determination to protect their friend. And they'd all surpassed him in one way or another. They had changed so much.

"Hm, looks like Team Kakashi is together again."

"One last mission before we all get too old," Naruto said pointedly. Kakashi coughed lightly. "Mission: save-Kaori-chan-from-the-clutches-of-Orochimaru-and-get-rid-of-Juubi-oh-yeah-and-that-cursed-seal."

Sasuke clocked him on the head. "Idiot. That's way too long of a title."

As they started arguing, Sakura and Kakashi grinned at each other. And some things just never changed.


	13. We Belong Alone

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 13: We Belong Alone

Something was different. The cave echoed hollowly and stank of decay. But the strange sense that Shinobi developed for danger didn't twinge, so Kaori continued forward without delay. She'd felt quite guilty the first time she left the team, leaving behind her hitai-ate and earring with no plans to return. This time, she had no plans to return, but it was well-deserved. She'd murdered two people with absolutely no control over herself, meaning she was a liability to Konoha if she remained on the mission. Instead, she preferred losing control near Orochimaru and his goons, so at least she would do something useful on her way out. She could feel it: each time Juubi took over she had a harder time coming back. And the physical effects worsened as well. One time she may never return to being Kaori and then someone else would have to stop her...

Kaori climbed through the areas in the cavern that were somewhat accessible, unsure of what she was looking for. She continued deeper, sensing fresh air. There was a sharp turn left, then right, and she gaped at the temple she stepped into. Enormous walls, arching gracefully into a dome ceiling made of a transparent material. The marble-like structure glowed white with blue shadows, and the floor was so shiny she could see her blurry reflection. If she could imagine a heaven, it would probably look a lot like this. Long steps led to an altar, where a distinct black-haired figure knelt.

"I've been waiting." The sultry voice lingered in the air, reflected about the temple like the light.

"Sorry I took so long," she said sarcastically.

"It burns for me, doesn't it." Orochimaru stood and faced her. "Oh, perhaps not so much now that that annoying person put his seal on it. Let me fix that for you." In a flash, the 20 meters between them disappeared as he appeared before her. Kaori jumped, barely able to react as he formed seals and slammed a palm into her chest. Besides knocked the wind out of her, the seal burned painfully before returning to a dull throb. Kakashi's seal had disappeared.

"Ah, that's better. Now I know what you're feeling." His snake tongue flicked over his teeth. "Now you're mine to abuse. My personal Jinchuuriki." He leaned in.

"Does the name Saris mean anything to you?" Kaori managed to prevent her voice from trembling. Orochimaru hissed and stepped back. He eyed her face for a moment before turning back to his altar.

"Not anymore."

"The name means nothing to me, but the person behind the name...that disgusting man...who knows how long he's been keeping himself alive. Who knows how many women he's raped, how many children he's bastardized, how many siblings I have."

Orochimaru's posture went rigid. "_You_ have?"

"I mean besides you." Kaori met his eyes evenly when he whirled about. His face displayed such hatred as she'd never seen, but his eyes were fearful.

"Saris is..."

"My father. And your father. I know because when you gave me this seal, I dreamt of your memories for awhile. And then we found him in the Land of Dragons." Kaori relished in the panic on his pale features. "Oh don't worry. I tore him to shreds. Actually, less than shreds. More like confetti."

Orochimaru swallowed hard. "Are you sure? Are you sure you completely destroyed him?"

"Would you preferred it if I'd brought him here with me?"

"No! No. If I'd seen that ghastly face again..." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I see what you're doing. You're making me drop my guard using my father to make me afraid. But if he's as dead as you say he is, then I have no fear."

"But you do have fear. Just hearing his name makes you wig out. So he's the reason for all this crazy shit you've done."

"He's not the only reason. Anyone would desire immortality and endless power. I still intend to master all techniques, and while the Sharingan would have been helpful, I have several back up plans." He eyed her with once-again cold eyes. "One of which involves possessing a certain Jinchuuriki."

Kaori gulped. "Me?"

Orochimaru let out a cold, hard laugh. "Of course not. I know that your bijuu is passed through the womb into a female child and cannot be forcibly extracted. No, silly imouto, you're the bait."

"Naruto." She turned to leave only to discover that the entrance had disappeared.

"Once you enter, there's no leaving unless I release my technique."

"They won't come for me. I told them not to."

"Don't you get it yet? That's not how these Konoha natives work. They can't let a teammate go, even if their leaving is entirely their choice." Orochimaru smiled ruefully. "Maybe that's why you and I keep running: we're not meant to live in such a place. We belong alone, always on guard. People want us dead, but all we want to do is survive."

"Don't compare me to you," she spat. "I'm nothing like you."

"We share blood, imouto, and there's no tie stronger."

"Stop calling me that! And don't expect me to call you nii-san!"

Orochimaru's hand shot out and grasped her bandaged wrist. She winced; it wasn't healing well without a medical ninja to tend it.

"Then you can call me sensei," he sneered, throwing her to the ground. He formed the usagi seal, which immediately started a burning sensation from the cursed seal. The heat spread, her body becoming hot and sensitive.

"What is this?" she gasped.

"Until Kyuubi arrives, your mine to play with."

"But I'm your half-sister! This is wrong!"

"Not as wrong as being fucked by your own father, so I really have no qualms. Plus," he squatted beside her and licked her cheek with his long tongue, "we look nothing alike. Not that that matters, because you're going to use the transformation technique. I want you to become...Uchiha Sasuke."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I think you're right, Naruto."

Naruto nearly fell off his perch on the rail. "S-s-sakura-chan! I thought you'd deny it!"

Sakura's brow twitched. "How many times do I have to say I'm not in love with him anymore?"

"Well yeah but if someone said you were in love with someone I wouldn't believe it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"Ahhhh nothing nothing. It's just you're so much like Tsunade-obaachan I figured you'd spend all your time trying to look young and hotOWOWOW!" Naruto reeled from the punch Sakura dealt to his head.

"Idiot."

"So you agree that Sasuke's likes Kaori-chan?"

"I think it's a little more than 'likes,' Naruto."

"What? Why?"

"Just look at him." She gazed into the rigging. Sasuke had been perched on the fighting top the entire voyage, staring intently west, as if the second he saw land he would bolt. "His face is...I don't know how to describe it, bu because it's something I've never seen before, I can only think that he's in love."

"Eh? But they fight all the time!"

"Oh come on, Naruto! You should realize by now that these sorts of feelings are going to be stronger than just 'like'. We're not kids anymore. I mean, how do you feel about Hinata?"

"I like her well enough..."

"See? It's because you've never been in love, so you wouldn't understand Sasuke's feelings. You've never woken up in the morning and seen yourself in the mirror looking like that because you know that no matter what, he's never coming back." Sakura paused. "I'm still worried he's going to go away again."

"Maybe this rescue mission will get rid of any reason he has to leave. Make sure Orochimaru's good and dead this time. I'll make sure."

"Think if we asked him he'd tell us how he feels?" Sakura said, half-jokingly. Sasuke was known to express his rage and irritation but not much else. She blinked, noting that Naruto was no longer standing there.

"Sasuke-temee! Do you love Kaori-chan?" Naruto stood with his fists on his hips, actually looking intimidating as he stared down at Sasuke. Sakura smacked her head with her palm. Tactless as Naruto was, she wanted to know the answer just as badly.

Without even looking up at Naruto, Sasuke muttered, "Is that what this is called?"

Naruto turned and gave Sakura his good-guy thumbs-up pose. Oh geez.

"I want to kill her for running off again," Sasuke continued. Naruto gulped and Sakura's eyes widened. "But. But I'd do anything to kiss her once more." He touched long pale fingers to his lips. His teammates' jaws dropped and Naruto let out a resounding "ehhhhhhh?".

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Orochimaru had finally tired himself out and fallen asleep. Kaori transformed back into herself, but that didn't make her ass hurt any less. She just lay there, naked, shackles on her wrists. She'd cried at first, but after so many times she became numb to her half-brother fucking her, or rather Sasuke's, ass. She wanted Naruto to come so that it would all be over, but then she didn't want him to see her like this. Even worse still she knew somehow that he wasn't coming, which meant these disgusting activities would continue. She was trapped, and even if she could escape the seal would keep bringing her back.

It hurt so much to move, but the semen dripping from her was very uncomfortable and she needed to wash. The bastard wasn't even considerate enough to wear a condom. A slight advantage (could it even be called that?) was she couldn't get pregnant while being a guy. It would be bad if she got pregnant, first of all because, ew, it would be Orochimaru's child, and second the Juubi would be passed on to the baby. And yet another life would be ruined because some idiot long ago deemed it a good idea to seal a monster in a girl.

"I shouldn't have come back," she whispered to herself, suddenly feeling ill. Everything from the past week hit her at once, and she dry-heaved on the floor. Her wrist hurt so badly; the shackles were too tight on the swollen appendage. She was so tired, but she was too scared to fall asleep. And those damned tears wouldn't stop. Ever since the night she killed Tomi. She thought at one point she'd go blind from crying. Was it possible to go blind from crying? Her eyes burned so badly that she really thought so. She could hear Naruto yelling at her. He was probably telling her to get up and fight. Then they'd go out for ramen. Ramen. She didn't realize how hungry she was til just then. Except instead of dreaming ramen bowls she saw a mass of blond hair hovering over her.

"Kaori-chan! Kaori-chan! Are you okay?"

It wasn't a hunger-pain-fear-induced hallucination. It was really Naruto.

"You shouldn't have come," she rasped through a raw voice.

"If you weren't already so beat up, I'd beat you up myself," he growled. He pulled a blanket from his bag and lay it over her naked body. Sakura swam into view, her soft hands tending to the wounds on Kaori's body. Moving her head slightly more, she could see Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi's eye was concerned, but Sasuke was unreadable. He seemed to be shocked, angry, and upset all at once.

"You weren't supposed to see me like this." Kaori's tears started anew. It was meant for all her friends, but it seemed to be aimed at Sasuke.

"Everyone has their bad days," Naruto said, attempting to be light-hearted.

"No. No they don't." Kaori turned away, the pain and discomfort going away, but a new fear filled her heart. Now that they'd seen her as Orochimaru's little bitch, what would they think of her. Naruto stood and stalked away, sniffing about for Orochimaru's stench. He picked up a trail and headed out. Kakashi took off after him, should the eager Jounin run into any other traps besides the one Kaori had fallen into.

"Kaori-san, how do you feel?" Sakura asked gently.

"Dirty."

"Oh, um. I'm afraid there's not a bath around that we can use, but I do have some antibacterial wipes in my pack."

"No. Even if I wash, it'll still be in my mind."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who finally gathered the courage to approach her. When Sakura sat her up, Kaori refused to look at him. Sakura left the pair alone, noting that this had to be a very difficult moment between them.

Kaori pulled the blanket tighter around herself, wincing from the pain in her lower body.

"I don't think you're dirty," Sasuke said at last. Well that wasn't lame. "It's not your fault. Well, it is because you came back, but you're not the one who did this."

"You don't understand," Kaori whispered. She gasped when Sasuke hugged her tightly.

"How am I suppose to protect you when you keep leaving me?" He buried his nose in her hair, the chopstick bun long gone.

"Sasuke..." Kaori shuddered. "I can't tell you...I can't." He sat back and pulled her into his lap, and she finally fell into the embrace. She'd always seemed like such a big person, with that super-attitude like Naruto's, but now she was a scared, trembling woman who needed him. And it was breaking his heart.

"Well isn't this interesting?"

Sasuke had his sword out and on guard before the voice even spoke. That disgusting presence could be felt anywhere.

"I wonder what it would be like to fuck _two_ Sasuke's..." Orochimaru licked his lips with a moan. "Me doing one, another doing me..."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked vehemently.

"Just that, because I couldn't have you, I had to settle on a fake Sasuke. But I must say that it must have been just as good as the real thing, if not better. Fake Sasuke cried the entire time and begged me to stop, whereas you would probably demand to be the seme. Am I right?"

"You make me _sick_!" Sasuke spat. He stood, leaving Kaori huddled on the ground. "How could you do that to her? How could you do that to _anyone_? Fucking asshole!"

"Yes, that's exactly the kind of thinking I want you to have, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's hand seductively slid down the front of his tunic.

"This time, I'll make sure you don't come back." Sasuke tightened his muscles and sprang forward with the might of years of hatred. Orochimaru smiled.

"Good."


	14. Too Many Have Fallen

Caranril: I think I've mentioned that I have every intention to finish this fic, and I truly do, but I also intend to graduate this spring, which means loads of studying in order to get the credits needed to do so. A BA in Drama is not so easy as it might sound. Oi. But, ah, I'm almost done here, so squoot for me. And another squoot for those of you waiting. I applaud you. I hope this story meets your expectations...

** disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 14: Too Many Have Fallen

A brilliant white Chakra spear extended from Sasuke's hand, a harsh chirping following the blade as it raced for Orochimaru. The Sannin ducked and hopped back several times.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice, Sasuke-kun."

"Fine." Sasuke slammed his hands together, causing the brightness to become blinding. Several spears shot in multiple directions, piercing the walls and destroying the technique Orochimaru had created. The lovely lights and structure vanished, and the stone walls of the cave appeared. As one blade grazed Orochimaru's cheek, he could barely manage a grin of satisfaction that he had avoided all the spears, when Sakura's fist slammed into his stomach. When had she gotten so fast? Orochimaru disappeared in a mess of writhing snakes, which squirmed away quickly.

"Some sort of clone," Sakura said, stomping on the head of one unlucky snake. "What a weird way to make a clone."

"The man himself is a snake, why shouldn't he be able to produce a snake?" Sasuke killed a few more with kunai.

"So where's the real Orochimaru?"

The cave walls shuddered violently. Rocks and dirt fell in small clouds from the ceiling. Then a shiver-inducing cry reverberated through the vast space overhead. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances.

"That was Naruto," Sakura said hoarsely. She jumped as an explosion came through the entrance Orochimaru's clone used. Debris and dust flew about, followed by a staggering figure bearing another limp figure on its shoulders. Dust covered Naruto head to foot, which would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that he was gently laying Kakashi on the ground. Sakura kneeled beside him.

"Don't even bother Sakura-chan. He's dead."

Naruto didn't need to tell her that. She could already see that Hatake Kakashi was dead. But inside she screamed to confirm it. Touch him. Try a technique or two. He couldn't be...couldn't be...

"What's wrong?" Kaori limped closer to join them. Kakashi's normal eye was closed, while his Sharingan eye stared lifelessly up at them. Her breath caught in her throat, and she forgot to continue breathing. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and shook him hard.

"It's a trick! A Genjutsu! You're not really Naruto!"

Naruto just glared back, his face red from exertion. There were gaping holes in his clothing and bleeding cuts on his hands. They looked like snake bites. His piercing blue eyes stared right back into Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke let go.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you like him alive?" the cackle sent shivers down their spines. "I found him quite annoying. I tend to eliminate annoying things."

Naruto sank to his knees, the stench of his kitsune Chakra boiling up with the red cloak. Sasuke was blind to all but the grinning Sannin. Sakura continued administering techniques in hopes of reviving their sensei. No one noticed the hot tears on Kaori's cheeks evaporating as her yellow Chakra engulfed her. As her eyes bulged and reddened and her human formed disappeared, for the first time Juubi and Kaori united for one purpose. The fearsome Chakra grew, and the rest of the team became aware of the unsettling feeling it gave them. Kaori stood on all fours, hissing dreadfully. She charged, a blur of yellow Chakra that stung Sasuke slightly as she blew past. Her web-like hands grabbed Orochimaru's tunic. Even as the Chakra burned his pale flesh, her grinned excitedly.

"To think I'd actually live to see Juubi. This is certainly a once in a lifetime experience."

"_It'll be your last experience._"

"Even a bijuu couldn't possibly def..." Orochimaru choked as Juubi greedily gobbled up his Chakra. "Wha..."

"_You were saying?_" The more it absorbed, the less human Kaori looked. Five tails sprouted. Instead of repressing Juubi's Chakra, Orochimaru's Chakra suppressed Kaori's. A sixth tail emerged before she finally let go of the trembling man. His disguise fell away to reveal a handsome young man who had fallen victim to Orochimaru's body-swapping technique. Instead of finishing him off, Juubi whipped around and crowed.

"_She's gone. Gone! I finally have control! And the first thing I'm going to do..._" Juubi darted towards Naruto, who was prepared. Although Kyuubi wanted free in order to fight another bijuu, the pain in Naruto's heart was desperate enough to keep in under control.

"Kaori-chan you must get a hold of yourself!" Naruto met Juubi blow for blow.

"_Gone, gone, all gone! You're just talking to yourself!_" The grating voice damaged Naruto's calm. He started losing focus.

"Get a grip Uzumaki!" he muttered to himself, running a finger along a sharp canine. The slight pain in his finger and the tang of blood in his mouth kept him Naruto. Sakura barely managed to move herself and Kakashi away from the rampaging bijuu. Even though Naruto held his own against it, the cave wasn't so strong. Groaning rock shifted and fell, a particularly large piece striking Orochimaru from behind. Sasuke took the opportunity to charge. Despite being very drained of his Chakra, the older man moved quickly. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He'd defeated Orochimaru before, yet now he was having so much difficulty? So much trouble when he was even more powerful than those three years ago? It didn't help that he had to make sure he didn't get crushed by Juubi or Naruto.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke fired an enormous fireball in Orochimaru's direction. It struck and caused an enormous explosion of rock and heat. That would be a bad moved on a normal Shinobi's part, but a normal Shinobi didn't possess the Sharingan. He could sense Orochimaru in the earth, some part of him moving quickly in his direction. Sasuke tensed his muscles and with all his might sprung for the ceiling just as Orochimaru's head erupted from the rubble. His battered face dodged the Chakra spear Sasuke aimed at it, grinning despite his injuries. Sasuke's cold expression refused to grin back, yet his eyes were triumphant as the spear that Orochimaru thought he'd avoided struck the base of his long snakey neck, severing it from the body. That pasty face didn't even get a chance to look surprised as it fell short of biting Sasuke. Sasuke summoned two large snakes, one to consume Orochimaru's head, another the body. He'd ensure that the evil Sannin wouldn't return.

Naruto ducked a webbed fist. "Kaori-chan look! Orochimaru's dead! Sasuke killed him!" He pointed out fruitlessly. His heart sank slightly, knowing he hadn't been the one to destroy the most man he hated most. The name Orochimaru caused another fluctuation of Chakra and a seventh tailed emerged. At this point it no longer resembled a human and had in fact grown enormous. As Naruto stared into the red eyes, he froze as he noted tears. The tears barely escaped the eyes before evaporating, but it was enough to prove that Kaori was still in there somewhere. Somewhere...

Naruto bowed his head. In his hand he gathered, compressed, and spun Chakra, forming his technique, Oodama Rasengan. The air around him spiked with the friction, and his hair stood on end.

"If you're not going to let her go, I'll take her away instead."

"_What, by killing me? You realize you'll just be killing her too! Then where would that leave you?_"

"Yes, I'd be killing you both. But Kaori-chan once told me," Naruto looked up menacingly, his eyes red with unshed tears, "she was willing to die for her friends."

"_What?_" Juubi staggered back to escape the charging Jounin, only to discover that he'd lured it into a corner, where escape without injury would be impossible. Trapped, it whirled about and snapped at Naruto with its seven tails. All seven hit with the force of a tidal wave. Juubi grinned. So much for Kyuubi...

Naruto disappeared with a poof. Juubi bristled. If that wasn't Naruto, then where was he?

The earth beneath Juubi erupted as Naruto shot out with Oodama Rasengan in the lead. The spiral ball connected with Juubi's chest, and Chakra whirled about them as the bijuu reacted to each other. Sakura and Sasuke lost sight of the battle as dust and smoke filled the cave. The horrible feeling of the Chakra was gone.

Naruto caught Kaori as she fell. She'd died instantly, but there was the slightest smile on her face. Light filtered into the cave from the broken walls, a pale beam alighting her forehead. With her white hair and serene expression, she looked like an ethereal being. Naruto gathered her naked form in his arms and walked towards Sasuke and Sakura. As he emerged from the thickly clouded corner, he looked very much like he had when he brought Kakashi back. He tenderly lay her beside her sensei. There was a brief moment of silence before Sasuke let out a heart-wrenching cry and shoved Naruto out of the way. He grabbed Kaori's shouders and shook her limp body.

"You idiot! Get up! You can't give up yet! You still have a long way to go!" He let go, her body falling heavily.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke clenched his fists, then turned and punched Naruto. Naruto staggered back from the force of the blow. "How could you kill her? How could you kill your friend? You couldn't even kill me! So how could you..." Sasuke bent over, heaving as his chest tightened. She was gone. Really gone. And he felt like he'd witnessed his entire clan being murdered...again.

"Sasuke." Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even bother to shrug it off. He was too shocked to even notice Sakura talking to him.

"He's not listening Sakura-chan."

"Punch him or something. This is important." Sakura busied herself with covering Kaori's body.

"What is it?"

Sakura formed several seals and held her hands over Kaori's Chakra centre. "I can't explain now. I need to do this before it's too late." Although she didn't move, sweat trickled down her brow as she put an incredible amount of effort into her technique. Naruto could only watch her and Sasuke, helpless to rectify the situation he'd put them in. He clenched his fists. Damn it.

Kaori gasped as air rushed into her lungs. Naruto's heart lifted and he squatted beside Sakura.

"Is she alive?"

Sakura fell back, exhausted. She nodded. "We won't know if she's okay until she wakes up."

"What did you do?"

"When you killed Juubi, it was Kaori in bijuu form, so it was really her Chakra that was damaged. She was dead like you would be if all your Chakra was removed. Kind of like what Akatsuki did to those other bijuu, but since the bijuu wasn't removed I was able to revive Kaori-san without using a technique like Chiyo-'baasan. I kind of jump-started her Chakra system."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto's tears finally spilled. "You're amazing." His dirty fingers stroked Kaori's cheeks, the flesh reddening as blood returned to them.

"If I was truly amazing, I'd be able to save Kakashi-sensei as well." Her own tears fell as she rested her hand on the forehead of her teacher and friend. She jumped as Kakashi's normal eye opened. He heaved himself up and stretched. He froze mid-yawn when he saw Sakura and Naruto clutching each other, eyes wide and completely flabbergasted.

"Oh. Sorry I'm late. Still haven't quite got the hang of that technique yet."

"Ehhhh? What technique? The technique to be dead?" Naruto yelled accusingly, trying to steady his pounding heart.

"Exactly right."

"W-when? How?" Sakura stuttered, too shocked to even be happy that he wasn't really dead.

"Well, I figured I knew plenty of offensive techniques, but not so many great defensive ones. I had an idea and I spoke to Hokage-sama, and she helped me out with developing it. It's kind of a medical technique, where I shut down my body just enough so that a medical ninja couldn't detect an active Chakra field. Of course this also simulates death to non-medic nins, so as long as I have an ally who can take care of my "dead" body, I can use this. No problem."

"No problem?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"We really thought you were dead!" Sakura cried, choking up.

"I killed Kaori because she thought you were dead!" Naruto added, his emotions too confused to make heads or tails of the situation.

Kakashi's eye-smile faded. "You what?"

Sakura explained the situation to Kakashi, who nodded slowly, watching Kaori's shallow breathing. She needed a hospital. Kakashi couldn't stand very well due to his legs being "dead" for nearly an hour. With Naruto as a support, he stood by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Get up. It's time to go."

Sasuke stared blankly ahead, lost somewhere inside.

"Hey Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up, half expecting to see Kaori ready to punch him for some idiotic reason. Naruto glared down at him, hands on his hips. Sasuke growled and got up to stalk away.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said sternly. As sternly as his weakened body could manage. "Kaori-san is alive, but she needs medical attention. We need to return to Konoha immediately. Can you carry her?"

Sasuke carefully tore his eyes from Kakashi's to look at her still body. Slowly, he nodded. Staggering towards her, there's wasn't any obvious sign to indicate that she was alive. Daring to cling to hope, he didn't trust himself to speak as he lifted her in his arms. He could feel her breath against his neck, and that sensation nearly cause him to cry. His smidgen of hope exploded, and his heart felt heavy with relief. Sakura warned them that Kaori wasn't free from harm yet, for only with proper treatment would she have a chance.

The team made frequent stops, for none of them were in terrific shape for the journey. Every break Sakura and Kakashi dozed to recover their strength, while Naruto kept watch and Sasuke stayed by Kaori. He refused to leave her side, just in case she woke up. With the amount of stops made, it took nearly two days to return to Konoha. Immediately upon their return, Kaori was rushed to the hospital and Kakashi taken in for examination. Tsunade told him he shouldn't use the technique yet because of all the risks, but it was likely she just wanted to lecture him rather than check his vitals. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were debriefed, and another team prepared to journey to the Land of Dragons to continue the diplomatic efforts.

Naruto and Sakura took turns by Kaori's side, but Sasuke remained the entire time. When he fell asleep against his will, he curled up in the chair next to her bed. Naruto and Sakura lifted him and laid him on the bed nearby. He'd be cranky if he woke up stiff in that chair. The doctor allowed only two visitors at a time, besides Sasuke, who only left the room to relieve himself. Hinata had whispered to Naruto how ripe Sasuke was getting, a comment that, much to her embarrassment, Naruto repeated really loudly. Sasuke finally left when Tsunade quite literally threw him out of the hospital, ordering him to bath because she wouldn't have something so filthy around healing patients. She pretended not to see the finger Sasuke held up to her back as she shut the window she'd tossed him out of. Kaori seemed physically healthy, but her mind was lost somewhere, an condition that would worsen with time. If only she could see all the people who cared about her, taking time out of their busy lives to see her, then perhaps she'd have the confidence to come out.

Sasuke followed his orders like any Shinobi would. He showered, tried to eat, and tried to sleep, but he felt uncomfortable in his own bed. He couldn't sleep knowing Kaori was in that hospital, alive but not_alive_. He wasn't sure if he liked that any better than her being dead. _No. It's good that she's alive. She still has a chance._ But knowing Kaori, she was withdrawing from life with her silly notions that she was a monster that needed to be excluded from everyone. Stupid Akumako. _It's decided._ He was going back to the hospital. This time of night he'd be able to sneak in through the window and give Kaori a good talking to without any interruptions.

Tsunade hadn't even fastened the window after she closed it. Not that it mattered; he could have gotten in anyway. He approached the bed and touched her hand, startled by the chill it gave off. Grumbling to himself, he gathered sheets from other beds to lay on top of her. He sat in the chair and crossed his arms.

"You're so stupid, Akumako." His voice sounded strange in the silent room, talking to someone who wouldn't respond. That didn't mean she wouldn't hear...

"Stupid, stupid, stuuuupid." He felt like an idiot. "Why are you staying away? People here are worried about you. You haven't given us any hope for a while now, and the longer you're away, the more worried they get. You gotta stop being so selfish and think of others for once." He leaned in, his voice softening to a whisper. "You gotta think about what they want. They want what's best for you. _We_ want you to be happy. _I_want...I want..." _What do I want?_ Sasuke's heart sped up. "You. Akumako Kaori, I want you. But I want all of you, so you gotta wake up. So I can tell you that for real." He sat back, laughing at himself. "You once called me a chicken. I guess I am, because I'd never say that to your face." He stood up to leave. "I'll be back in the morning. You think about what I said."

As Sasuke closed the window behind him, Tsunade peered into the room, a smirk on her face. He'd spent all his time sitting there, but now that he'd given Kaori a lecture, she was sure to wake up. Giving orders wouldn't work. Tried that already. Perhaps Uchiha Sasuke was the only one who would tell her off and not get away with it. If his words didn't stir something in her, she may never wake up.

"Well, Kaori-san," she said, patting the warm hand that had moments ago been cold, "it's up to you now."


	15. A Pair of Idiots

Caranril: Ah, it's officially screwed up now, but Kishimoto-sama can do as he likes with his plot lines, so I'm not too worried about it. If you haven't read up to chapter 403 in the Naruto manga, then disregard everything I say. Apologies for the excessively long delay. I will be graduating from college in less than a week, and I managed to find some creative inspiration among packing, memorizing lines, and studying for a Japanese Civilization final to write a chappie.

Thanks to: Grammatical Error (I'm such a bad author too, but hopefully my readers will forgive me, because I'll be done with school forever and can focus on other things. I absolutely lurvs Orochimaru too, but evidence of his homosexuality is just too strong for me to ignore. Yet another fangirl trait...) and Meira Evenstar (You're such a loyal reader. You rock!)

Legolas: Dude, I've been stuck here this entire time. You didn't even give me a vacation. I _cannot _be a Muse for term papers! FYI, it doesn't work like that.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 15: A Pair of Idiots

Despite the summer sun glaring through the crack between the curtains, Sasuke slept until noon. When he dozed off, he had no idea, but for some reason he slept deeply and silently, leaving him refreshed, if not a little panicky from sleeping in so late. He dressed hurriedly and bolted out the door. At this point in his life, he could walk to the hospital in his sleep. He didn't notice the passerby who cheered good afternoon, nor his paler-than-usual reflection in the shop windows. If it weren't for it being mid-day, one would think he was a ghost creeping about. The hospital was strangely empty; flu season was over and dangerous missions less frequent. But as he walked down the quiet hall, Naruto's laugh from Kaori's room startled him. Sasuke peered through the window in the door. Seated upright, clutching a small bouquet of flowers and her kodachi, was Kaori. Pale, sunken-eyed, but completely conscious. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, and Tsunade surrounded her bed. Tsunade smacked Naruto for being so loud in the hospital, but her suppressed laugh was obvious.

"A bit too rowdy for you too, eh?" Kakashi murmured, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Sasuke ignored him and turned away to leave. He wanted to hug her so badly, but just seeing her awake was enough. For now. He couldn't let anyone else see his joy, though. He'd come back later. Kakashi, that smart bastard, already knew how Sasuke felt, but he couldn't resist taunting him anyway.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Thought you'd gotten rid of her for good?"

"Shut up, old man," he snapped, stalking off.

"Ouch." Kakashi smiled, but it faded quickly. He'd gotten himself into a sticky situation. He was in love with Kaori, and he could feel the physical attraction between them, but she regarded him as a friend and teacher. The one she truly wanted, no matter how she may deny or hide it, was Uchiha Sasuke. The stoic young man reciprocated her feelings, and Kakashi was genuinely happy for them, but he also felt such a heavy sadness in his heart. It wasn't often that he felt things in that particular area of his chest. And he hated it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slid the door open smartly. All faces turned to greet his entrance. He caught a flicker of hope in Kaori's eyes, followed by a brief look of disappointment, but she covered it up quickly.

"Took you long enough, sensei," she grinned tiredly.

"I had to find the perfect 'welcome back' gift." He handed her a pair of disposable chopsticks. She stared at the wooden sticks in her palm.

"Uh, thank you?"

"They wouldn't let me bring ramen in here. Hokage-sama said you can't eat solid food yet," Kakashi said. Tsunade glowered, but he eye-smiled innocently. Kaori bowed her head in thanks, then glanced at the door again. Sakura caught her look and cleared her throat.

"Ah, I wonder when Sasuke-kun's going to show up," she said innocently.

"I sent him away last night," Tsunade added, encouragingly, "he probably passed out at home."

"And Sasuke calls me an idiot," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "He hangs out here all the time and doesn't eat and sleep and then gets sick in the process."

"Sasuke's...been here...before?" Kaori asked tentatively.

"Tsunade-sama practically had to force him to leave." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "He was beginning to stink." Kaori managed a chuckle before leaning her head back into her pillows.

"Kaori-san, get lots of rest, okay?" Iruka patted her head affectionately. "We will have to start with the basics."

"Basics?" she asked sleepily.

"Yup. You have practically a whole new Chakra system. You probably don't quite know how to use it yet."

"I'm not going to be...punished?"

"Oh you'll be punished all right," Tsunade said severely. "When your strength returns, we will hold a trial to determine what Konoha's course of action will be."

Kaori nodded her head. "I'll accept whatever it is you decide what's best."

Tsunade motioned for everyone to clear the room. They bid farewell with promises to return the next day. Tsunade shut the door tightly.

"Kaori-san, Temujin's country will not press charges for the deaths."

Kaori's eyes cleared up as Tsunade spoke Temujin's name.

"Since there is no form of government at the moment, and people get killed everyday, or so he says, there's really no way to correspond with their justice system. He believes that because Juubi no Tokage is dead that...that's enough. That will also be taken into consideration during your trial." Tsunade paused before leaving. "He also said that he hopes to see you again someday."

Kaori smiled to herself as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Kakashi bowed his head slightly as Tsunade exited. Her fierce blue eyes studied him for a moment.

"I've been over your request and have come to a decision." She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "I want to know why you would ask such a thing."

"What if there isn't a specific reason?" Kakashi responded casually.

"The fact that you added 'immediately' to it implies that there's a reason."

"Is it important that you know?"

"Damnit Kakashi-san! Don't make me order you to tell me." Tsunade's hands clenched into fists.

"Hokage-sama, it's personal," he said flatly. "I've always done just fine at separating work from my personal life, but this time I've gone off track. The only way to fix this is for you to send me on a mission as a shinobi, not as a teacher."

"Or I could retire you."

Kakashi finally met her steely gaze. His shock was apparent on his face.

"How old are you now, Kakashi? Thirty-three? Thirty-four? Most shinobi at that age retire on reserve while raising a family. You haven't slowed down since you were five years old. Usually genius-nin _want _an heir to carry on their role in society."

Kakashi shook his head. "The only life I know is that of a shinobi. I've tried to have normal relationships, but the only ones I can stand are those I work with, those I risk my life with for our country. And you want to take that away from me? I'd sooner die, Hokage-sama. I'd perform seppuku."

"I assumed you wouldn't follow in your father's footsteps. I guess that's another gamble I lost." Tsunade turned away. "I will grant your request, although not very happily. You and Sakura will depart immediately for the Land of Dragons." The heels of her sandals tapped loudly as she walked away slowly. Kakashi remained for several minutes, flashes of his internal conflict showing in his eye. Accepting his decision, he stepped forward and entered Kaori's room. She was sleeping peacefully, her breathing deep and regular. She would no longer dream of other people's memories; the dreams her mind manufactured would be her own. That was a consolation in Kakashi's heart as it pounded painfully. He had a funny feeling he wouldn't see her again.

"Goodbye, Kaori-san," he said quietly, smoothing his thumb over her forehead. She mumbled something, tightening her clutch on the kodachi in her hands. He allowed himself a smile before pulling his mask down to his chin. He kissed the part where her hair met her forehead in a little peak. She rolled over, away from him, like a sign telling him that this was it. It really hurt. He replaced his mask and left the room, walking all the way to Tsunade's office without looking back. She gave him and Sakura their orders, and they departed Konoha in silence. Sakura had keen senses and could tell that he didn't want to talk. Neither spoke to the other the entire trip to the Land of Dragons. It was a good thing too, because if she asked him what was wrong, he probably would have poured out his heart.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sasuke waited in his flat until it was dark before returning to the hospital. For one thing, he wanted to avoid discussions with anyone who had seen Kaori already. For another, she probably would be asleep, so he could see her without her knowing. Why he didn't want her to know he visited her, he had no idea. Probably because she had become a weakness of his, and a visit would expose that weakness. And knowing Kaori, she would find a way to exploit it.

The window was still unlocked. The night was warm and windless, so opening it didn't change the conditions in the room. Perfect infiltration weather. She lay beneath a sheet, her back to him, breathing evenly. He stopped by the edge of the bed and peered over to look at her face. He stepped aside quickly as the kodachi swung out, one aiming for his stomach and the other for his throat. Kaori sat up in bed, her eyes wide open and her body tense. Had he been a regular shinobi, she would have had him. But she had a long way to go to reach his speed.

"Sasuke," she sighed. "I thought you were another one of those guys. I wondered if they were really stupid enough to try again."

"What?!" Sasuke stepped back over to her bed as she sheathed her kodachi.

"Just a couple people who have tried to kill me. I guess I must've had a guard while I was unconscious cause, well, obviously I'm not dead. But late last night and then earlier tonight someone tried sneaking in and cutting my throat. That's why I've been sleeping with these." She held up her weapons.

"Idiot!" Sasuke spat. "Why didn't you report this? You could be dead!"

Kaori snorted. "It would take a lot more than that to kill me. They aren't trained assassins or anything. Just people thinking they're defending the city."

"Killing that thing must have also killed your senses, because normally you'd be furious that someone would try to kill you." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, frustrated at her nonchalant attitude.

"I was at first, but I interrogated the first guy, and I didn't feel so mad after he told me what he felt. I explained things to him, that the monster was gone. I thought he believed me, but another guy came tonight. I don't know if he had anything to do with the first guy or not, but I didn't catch him because I'm on a monitor. It would have sounded an alarm if I chased after him."

Sasuke rested his head in his hands. "Sometimes, I can't believe you."

"Only sometimes?" She grinned.

"Yeah. The rest of the time I just ignore the stupid things you do."

Kaori sneered at him, and he smirked back. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, um, you couldn't sleep either, I take it?" she asked. He shook his head. She continued, "I slept all afternoon. Normally it would take me several days to recover, but because _it's _gone, I recover like a normal person. Oh wow. I'm normal now." Her face lit up with realization, and she punched Sasuke in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Idiot! Why weren't you here when I woke up?" she said hotly. "Everyone _else _came! They said you'd been here before and that Tsunade-sama sent you home, but you should've heard that I was up. I was so mad that you didn't visit me." She crossed her arms and challenged him with her eyes.

Sasuke glared right back. "Excuse me, but I do have a life. I can't spend all my time sitting around in a hospital waiting for some lazy idiot to wake up."

"Who's the lazy idiot? They had to _force _you to leave!"

"It's not because I was just sitting around," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said...fuck it." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. He kissed her so hard that when he pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Her expression was blank, her mind in shock.

"That good, huh?" he muttered sarcastically. He could feel the strong blush in his cheeks, which heated up more as she sat there for several moments, moments that felt like hours.

"I had a dream," she said suddenly, her eyes coming into focus on Sasuke's face. "You said...well you said...something really unlike you. I thought it was impossible, because I didn't think you'd been here at all. But...you were here...right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Apparently, I was unsanitary because I hadn't showered for days. That's why I got kicked out. I think Tsunade-sama burned the chair I was sleeping in."

"'I want you'," Kaori said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"That's what you said in my dream, 'I want you'." She laughed. "Weird, huh? No way _you'd _ever say something as ridiculous as that."

Now Sasuke was really getting pissed. Had she completely tuned out the kiss or what?

"Ha, you might as well have said 'marry me' or 'bear my children' or 'play with a hair drier in the bath'..."

That was the last straw. Sasuke was furious. He swung his hand to smack Kaori upside the head, but he missed as she grabbed his own head and kissed him with all her might. Her mouth was so hot and wet against his that he felt feverish. When she pulled away, he could barely see straight.

"That good, huh?" she said, echoing his own words. Her grey eyes stared into his black eyes. Then she opened her mouth in a wide, unexpected yawn.

"Idiot," he said gently, his voice thick from hot kisses. "You can't be your own body guard. Get to sleep. I'll take care of everything. That's what I've been doing all this time anyway." He kissed her nose gently and pushed her back onto the bed, covering her with the sheet. The way she gazed up at him with absolute trust made his heart pound appreciatively. He lay down beside her, his arm snaking across her stomach and holding her close.

"Just sleep," he whispered in her ear, "because I'll always be right here."


	16. Surprises

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 16: Surprises

She trudged down the hall, still waiting for that first cup of coffee to kick in so that she could complete her early morning rounds. Somehow, she managed to drag herself through the list, ending on an easy patient, who just needed her vitals checked.

"Good morning," she nodded to another nurse.

"Did you hear about the affair between the head nurse and Ibiki-san?" her rather rotund coworker asked excitedly.

"That's old news, dear, and completely untrue."

"Since when have you not cared about all the latest gossip?"

"I've decided to change," she responded simply, opening the door to the last room. She dropped her clipboard, only to have it fortunately rescued by the other woman before it clattered on the floor. Curled against the patient was a person with a very distinct black rooster comb. She grabbed the clipboard back and checked the name: Akumako Kaori. In a remarkably composed manner, she silently ushered the other nurse out of the room and closed the door.

"Oh my! Did you see that?!" she squealed.

"That was the young Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken!" the other responded.

"I've _got _to tell someone about this! It's the biggest thing since Gai-san came out of the closet!" The pair padded down the hall, twittering like birds. Celebrity gossip was always well-appreciated.

0000000000

Despite soreness from being beaten by Naruto and the stiffness of days laying in a hospital bed, Kaori felt absolutely wonderful when she awoke. A pale, muscular arm draped over her waist, evidence that the previous night hadn't been an dream. His deep breaths against her neck gave her shivers. How many times was it now that he had slept by her side? It was no wonder that she was very aware of his presence, even in a large group of people. So when they were alone, every one of her senses honed in on him. The slight smell of mint on his clothes, the softness of that long, dark cloak he always wore, the tickle his untamed bangs gave her ear. She stifled a sigh of contentment. She would only sigh when the trial was over, which was bound to start very soon.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. Kaori carefully turned so she could study his face. The pale lines of scars blended well with his skin, but up close she could see exactly how much damage his seventeen-year old complexion had taken. The rest of his body was bound to be just as interesting.

Kaori mentally smacked herself for thinking that. As if hearing her thoughts, Sasuke peeped one eye open. She blushed at his sleepy, seductive expression.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured, burying his face in her shoulder. Kaori tried not to giggle.

"Who exactly is beautiful in the mornings?" she retorted lightly.

"I was talking to myself," he said mischievously, his black eyes glinting as they gazed at her.

"You're so full of shit," Kaori laughed, shoving a pillow in his face. Sasuke teetered very closely on the edge of the bed. He went over, but instead of falling, he twisted and landed on one hand before gracefully flipping himself into standing position. Kaori scowled at his display of acrobatics.

"Showoff." She grabbed her IV stand and rolled into the bathroom. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for Kaori, still feeling giddy from waking up to her in his arms. Last night was the best he had slept in a really long time. Who would have thought that the cure for night terrors lay in the arms of Akumako?

The hallway door opened. The foreboding figure of Godaime Hokage strode in, accompanied by two ANBU soldiers. Sasuke tilted his head towards the bathroom, and Tsunade nodded. When Kaori came out, she froze at the trio standing beside Sasuke. The initial pleasantness of the morning disappeared, and apprehension replaced it. They were here to take her to trial.

"Akumako Kaori, judging by reports of your medical status by the doctors and nurses of this facility, I have deemed you fit enough to be discharged. You will be immediately taken into custody by these fine Shinobi and escorted to the location of your trial. Do you agree to be of sound body and mind for this trial?" Tsunade's expression said she would tolerate no nonsense.

"Aye," Kaori agreed. One of the ANBU brought forth a light blue kimono that she was to wear to indicate that she was a prisoner. Sasuke withheld a growl as he recognized the garment; he'd been attired in the same thing when he underwent interrogation. Tsunade detached the IV from Kaori's arm placed a bandage over the punctured skin. Kaori retreated to the bathroom to change, and when she emerged, she looked very humble. Sasuke hated seeing her wear that, but her deeds had been too consequential to ignore punishment. He started to follow them, but an ANBU held his hand up. Sasuke was not allowed to attend the trial. Which meant this was not a public trial. Which also meant it would take place in the facility where they conducted interrogations. Which meant torture.

As the door snapped shut, Sasuke's hands curled into tight fists. Fine. He would not attend, but he would wait right outside the door to be the first to hear the verdict. And if the verdict was bad for Kaori, he did not know what he would do.

0000000000

The ANBU pair led Kaori through side streets, avoiding all possible human contact. At some point, Tsunade had dropped away from the group and left Kaori in the soldiers' hands. Kaori was sure they were thoroughly lost when one of the ANBU bound her hands and blind-folded her. She immediately felt that panic and shortness of breath at being suddenly blind and at the mercy of someone else. A few more minutes of walking, and then total darkness enveloped them, followed by the jarring bang of an enormous door from behind and the smell of stale sweat and mold. Hands pressed her down into a chair, which her arms and legs were tied to with thick straps of leather. The blind fold came off, but the glaring white light in her face prevented her from peering into the darkness. She was aware of many other people in the room, some of which throbbed with power. Most likely more ANBU.

"Do you know why you are here, Akumako Kaori?" The deep voice resonated in the large room. It echoed slightly into the expanse above. Just how big was this place?

"I've murdered two people, defected from Konoha, and turned on my own allies," she replied, hoping her voice was strong without being insolent.

"Those are a few of the charges," an old woman's voice creaked. "There are others that are slightly less severe, such as destroying public property, insubordination towards superiors, and general misconduct unfitting for a Shinobi of Konoha."

"If we were putting people on trial for misconduct, we should be investigating nearly everyone in Naruto's graduating class," Tsuande's retorted. "The point is, Kaori-san, that you've done some things that require reciprocation."

"Some things that have been taken into consideration," another male voice, "are that you have for all your life been host to a biiju, one that has never been spoken of in our generations. Now that you are no longer a jinchuuriki, any leniency we may provide will not apply to future crimes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You grew up in the Land of Dragons." Another voice. The echoes of the first man who spoke hadn't yet faded, which made Kaori's head spin with the disembodied words. "This is a country that until recently, we didn't know existed. And they didn't know we existed either. Reports from the mission to your homeland prove that while your actions weren't morally correct according to our standards, the standards of an entirely different country are significantly warped compared to ours."

"Who's to say ours aren't the warped standards?"

Kaori hid a smile at that comment. She silently thanked whichever person had the guts to say it.

"Please explain, Tanaka-san," the old woman said crankily.

_Tanaka?_ Something twinged in the back of Kaori's mind, a memory where that name floated around. She could not place why that name sounded familiar, and knew that it would drive her crazy until she figured it out.

"First off, why are we using the interrogation room? It's not as if we are trying to get a confession out of her. Please turn off that white light." At Tanaka's request, the light switched off. For a few moments, all Kaori could see was spots. Then as she readjusted, red lights swam into view, as did this Tanaka person's face. She was Iruka's lawyer girlfriend.

"Thank you. Now, Akumako-san, can you tell us, from the very beginning, exactly the things you felt from the time you heard about Konoha till when you passed Umino-san's Genin test?"

Kaori explained to the people there, most of them ANBU, her joy at discovering that she wasn't just a freak, that there were entire countries thriving off of the talents of people like her. Then her worry that she would not fit it, being too different culturally, not being able to read or write, and not behaving like a proper kunoichi. In order to explain certain things properly, she had to delve further into her past than she would have liked, but it seemed necessary. She did not want these people's pity, but rather their understanding. Most of them probably grew up with at least one parent, if not an aunt or uncle, to take care of them and teach them what is right and wrong. This led to Tanaka asking her for her side of the reports of the mission to the Land of Dragons.

When Kaori's story came upon her real father, and the fact that she was Orochimaru's half sister, nervous whispers ran through the room. She could not confirm herself that Orochimaru had been destroyed, but Sakura and Sasuke could attest to that. She admitted that she felt intense emotions right before she had murdered Tomi and Saris, but the actual act of committing the murders, she could not remember. At this point, a man in an ANBU mask stood before her and made several seals. When he touched her forehead with his fingers, she cried out as tendrils of fire delved into her brain. He reached into the innermost network of memories, those she wanted kept hidden. Orochimaru raping her, being kissed by Sasuke, Temujin sobbing over his fiancee's severed arm, admitting to herself that she would die for her friends, drinking herself silly on Shogatsu with Izumo and Kotetsu, being called Akumako by the people of Port Lost. When the tendrils stopped burning, Kaori had no idea how long this man had been digging into her memories, but she felt like it had been hours. He wiped his hand, which dripped with the sweat from her face. He turned and left the room through a small door, several other people following him, including Tsunade and Tanaka. Three ANBU stayed behind to watch over her carefully.

Kaori really had to use a bathroom, but she was too afraid to ask for a break. She hung her head, figuring that if it came down to it, she would just go right in the chair. It would be so humiliating, but it would serve her right.

"Akumako-san, do you need to use the facilities?" Tanaka had returned to the room and stood before her. "We could be in discussion for at least another hour, and they sent me to have you escorted to the bathroom." Kaori thanked her and allowed herself to be taken to the bathroom. When she returned, it was indeed another two hours before the jury returned. Kaori was afraid that the emotionless expressions on the faces of those without masks meant that they needed to pull more information out of her. Which could mean more torture.

"We have reached a decision about your future here in Konoha," Tsuande said quietly, stepping forward so that Kaori could see her clearly. "You will undergo a rigorous rehabilitation regime set up for you by Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji, and myself. You will be strictly educated in the culture, history, and social aspects of the Land of Fire, with some general information about the other Shinobi nations for diplomatic purposes. You are allowed to retain your title of Chuunin, however you will be put on probation for a year, during which you are not allowed to take solo missions and you must always have an attendant approved by ANBU. The next few days, you are required to allow an attendant to be with you at all times, mostly for your own safety. There are a few citizens who have heard of your...misdeeds...and may take matters into their own hands. Any reports of misdemeanor will result in another investigation, if not immediate suspension of your Shinobi privileges. Everything that we have decided here is drawn up into a contract that you will read and sign. After that, you are free to return to your quarters." And with that, Tsunade left the room.

The lights came up slightly, mostly so that Kaori would be able to read the contract. She signed in her own blood, which she assumed meant a technique of sorts bound her to keeping the terms set out for her. The next year would be long and hard, but she was going to make through. As a ninja.

An ANBU handed her a different kimono to change into, a simple white one, so that she would no longer have to bear the symbol of a prisoner. She blinked in surprise as the huge doors flew open to reveal a bright summer morning. Which meant she had been there for at least one day. No wonder why she was so hungry! But all she wanted to do was sleep. Shower, then sleep.

A ninja stepped out into the daylight with her. He said nothing, but his blue eyes darted about in search of a possible assailant. Kaori did not have to ask him what he was doing: he was her guardian. This was probably a good thing, because her brain hurt from all that prodding. The only thing on her mind was getting a shower. Stuck in a hospital and then sweating during interrogation left her feeling sticky and smelling rancid.

"Well?"

Kaori squeaked as a sinister voice wafted from a dark alley. Sasuke lurked out, the sun reflecting brightly off his white skin.

"Dude, you scared me!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the verdict?"

"Oh." She glanced at the guardian, who stood mere meters away. She wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell Sasuke. Although, the contract never said anything about keeping secrets. As they walked to Kaori's apartment, she proceeded to tell him the things they asked, what they did, and the terms of her contract.

"That's similar to what they did with me, except..." he trailed off, not really caring to elaborate that they had tortured him in order to break him.

"Ow!" Kaori rubbed the side of her head, where something large had impacted. At her feet lay a head of cabbage. "What the fuck? Where did this come from?"

Another vegetable came flying at her. This time she ducked and the tomato splattered on the wall behind her. Across the street stood a big group of indignant and furious girls, armed with various household products. The guardian stepped closer to Kaori as the throng crossed the street, stopping traffic with their numbers.

"Hey, bitch," a redhead with generous assets stepped forward. She seemed to be the leader. "We heard you spent the night with Sasuke-kun."

Kaori gaped at them. It took her a moment to realize what she meant, and then she replied nonchalantly, "So what?"

"Oh you are so gonna get it, whore!" A brunette shoved her way to the front. "No one gets to mess with Sasuke-kun and get away with it!"

"'Cause you're totally not his girlfriend, right?" another girl piped up.

"Actually she is." Sasuke draped his arm over her shoulders, his other hand going to her hip. She nearly jumped at the sudden contact. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

The entire collective gasped in unison. Shrieks and murmurs rang out as they could not believe it! Uchiha Sasuke had done many things to avoid the clutches of his fangirls, but there was no way this was a trick. This meant that he was serious and would cause serious problems with the fangirl factions. Fights broke out among the girls, and the guardian ninja tried to deal with the problem. He looked rather frustrated.

Sasuke gently led Kaori away, and when they were out of sight, they found a way to the roofs and traveled over Konoha rather than through it. She couldn't stop laughing at the situation, and Sasuke had a grin on his face.

"I can't believe that they believed you!" she gasped when they reached her apartment. She turned to invite him in, and he followed, suddenly brooding. How a man could go from smiling freely to scowling so quickly was beyond her comprehension. She did not care what he did, so long as she got a nice cool shower.

"Kaori." His quiet voice stopped her from entering the bathroom. "Do you think it's funny? The concept of being my girlfriend?"

"Well, I think it's funny that they should react like that. Like it's the end of the world."

"No, that's not what I'm asking." He sat on a chair, scratching his head. "You once told me that while I wait for the right woman, I could at least date to keep the fan club off my back. What I'm trying to say is...I think I've found the right woman." He raised his head and met her eyes with such an intensity that Kaori felt herself blushing.

"W-wha?"

"I don't know for sure how you feel about me, but I know that you at least don't _mind_ me. So I'm asking, would you be my girlfriend?"

0000000000

_Kaori gaped for just a moment before flushing brilliantly. She ducked her head, nodding shyly._

"_Aye, Sasuke. I'll be your girlfriend."_

_Sasuke reached for her, one hand sliding to the small of her back and the other gently taking her chin as he brought her in for a kiss. With his first girlfriend._

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, amazed that he just pictured a scenario that would absolutely never happen. Her reaction would be more like:

_Kaori gaped for just a moment before laughing._

"_Oh wow, Uchiha, you're as funny as Naruto! No wait, funnier!"_

If she laughed at him, he may have to kick her ass, even if she did just get out of the hospital. Her reaction was a combination of the two scenarios. She grew quite red and laughed nervously.

"I, uh, just realized that I should tell Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura the good news. I'll be right back." And with that she was gone in her white kimono and looking, Sasuke had to admit, quite filthy. Unfortunately, the fact that she left meant that she rejected him, but for some reason could not outright voice her rejection. So did that mean that yes was also a possibility?

"Arg!" Sasuke growled, deciding to follow her. If he did not get a response now, she would continue to avoid him rather than answer his question. He had just come to term with his own feelings, and he was not going to let her get away when he was finally being honest with himself.

She would go to Naruto's apartment first, since they were pretty much inseparable and his quarters were close to hers. He turned from the stairwell into the hall, where Kaori was standing at Naruto's door. Naruto himself stood in the doorway, looking very forlorn. Kaori looked pissed.

"They left? And never said goodbye?" she seethed.

Naruto shook his head. "Not even to me." He acknowledged Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, stepping closer.

Kaori's angry gaze turned to him. "Kakashi-sensei and Sakura left for the Land of Dragons a couple days ago. Did you know about this?"

"No."

"Apparently, they departed immediately upon Tsunade's orders," Naruto explained. "She wouldn't tell me anything except that and the mission is going to be long-term."

"How long long-term?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly. "As in until they are ordered to come back."

"And they didn't even leave a note? 'See you guys in a few years!' Nothing?" Kaori grew more hysterical.

"Are you okay, Kaori-chan?" Naruto asked, his hand reaching for her shoulder.

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." she tried to take a calming breath, which seemed to make her hyperventilate. "I need some air." She turned and ran into Sasuke before tearing down the hall and leaving the building. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, and they immediately followed. Something was definitely wrong with her. They ran out into a crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk. Kaori's unmistakable white hair was just ahead of this crowd. They pushed through, only to be stopped by the activity on the street that everyone else was staring at. Ahead of the group was the team sent to investigate Orochimaru's influence on the border between the Lands of Wind and Earth. Izumo, Kotetsu, Neji, and Temari looked exhausted, but extremely pleased to be home. Izumo and Kotetsu waved excitedly at Kaori, but the trio on the sidewalk stared to the figure surrounded by ANBU. A young man, covered in white bandages, limped among the powerful Leaf nin guarding him.

"It's him!" Kaori recognized the man from Orochimaru's lair. His servant with the piercing brown eyes.

"Hitanichi!" Naruto emphasized, proud to have remembered the bastard's name. The punk broke Kakashi's arm in defense of Orochimaru. His eyes flew to the hand that held his arm in a painful grip. The tan hand pulled him close. Kaori stared him right in the eyes.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"The bastard's name is Hitanichi," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "We fought him when we rescued you from Orochimaru."

Kaori let him go and took off toward the group of ANBU. Two stopped her before she could get close.

"Ichi? Ichi?!" she called, desperate to know if this was the man she had lost while on the _Inazuma._ He looked up suddenly, staring at her blankly. There was a moment of stillness, then as the ANBU pulled her away, his eyes lit up, his lips parted in a smile, and he spoke.

"Kaizoku."


	17. Hitanichi

Caranril: Well, I said I have ever intention of finishing this fic, and look how many years its taken! 3-ish? Goodness, I'm such a slacker. Ah, but I have the rough draft complete, all I need to do is edit and upload and voila! An epic comes to a close. It's sort of lonely in a way. Maybe that's why I don't want to finish...

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 17: Hitanichi

Sasuke saw Kaori's expression just before she took off after the prisoner. Her face was filled with fear and hope, a combination that yanked at his heart. As she reached for the bandaged man who smiled back at her with the nickname only her shipmates called her, he understood. Before this, he realized that she had been with someone while a sailor, possible years before she came to Konoha. He accepted this deduction, for he had been with a couple girls himself. Of course, those instances never led to real relationships, not like the one he figured Kaori had had with the sailor. He thought the man had died during a raid, but now he truly understood. Orochimaru found the body, possibly drifted to the shores of the Land of Sound, and defiled the body and its honor by bringing it back to life as a subject for another twisted experiment. All this flashed through his mind before another, singular thought overpowered all others: he was going to lose her.

He grabbed Kaori's arm. Somehow, he had ended up by her side. "Excuse me, sirs, but I'm escorting Akumako-san to her quarters. She is on probation and has yet to learn any real discipline. I will take her off your hands." The ANBU looked at each other, then nodded as they released her.

"Hey!" The bandaged man stared at Sasuke furiously. "Her name isn't Akumako. It's Kaori."

Sasuke turned abruptly, a flush of shame welling up that he had called her Akumako despite their promises to each other. He was attempting to be formal in front of the ANBU, but it came back and bit him in the ass anyway. Figured as much. He pulled Kaori along none too gently. As she overcame her shock of seeing her formerly dead lover, she protested him manhandling her.

"Oi, Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to your apartment before your escort misses you," he said simply, but inside he raged with emotion. This man's arrival only solidified his determination to get an answer from her concerning his question. She had let go of her old life and prepared to be a Shinobi, but this one thing would keep her tied to her past. Why _now _of all times?

"No! I need to _talk _to him!" She emphasized "talk" with a hard yank away from Sasuke. His head whipped around, Sharingan flashing dangerously. She hesitated, and that allowed him to throw her over his shoulder and complete the journey to her apartment. She thrashed wildly and, just as he entered the unit, bit his side. He dropped her unceremoniously, adding an irritated kick to her leg.

"You smell disgusting. Go take a shower."

Kaori sat up slowly, muttering under her breath.

"What was that?" he said fiercely.

"You don't understand," she repeated quietly. She made no move towards the bathroom. She remained on the floor, looking very dejected. Sasuke's heart twinged. He was a very jealous man, this he admitted readily, but he also did not want her to be unhappy. This whole situation sucked. He said so as he squatted in front of her.

"This sucks," he sighed. "Explain it to me, so I can understand."

She stared back defiantly. "The man I thought long dead is suddenly alive. Well, I came across him in Orochimaru's lair, but I didn't know who he was. I think I knew on some level, but I didn't _know _know. But he's alive and," she swallowed hard, "I'm ashamed, 'cause for awhile, I'd forgotten about him. Is that horrible of me?"

Sasuke scratched his chin. "No. We honor the memories of those we lose, but we cannot cling to them or their spirits will not rest. If this Hitanichi is anything like...me, then he would be glad that instead of lingering in the past, you're pushing forward and making a future for yourself. Believe me, I know how destructive it is to live in the past. Once you get through this year, you will be a full-fledged Shinobi. You will make a living helping other people, people who will appreciate your hard work. Most of the time anyway."

"I don't know what to do," Kaori admitted. "The fact that he's here also changes everything. What's going to happen to him?"

"I have no way of knowing. I imagine he will be confined and interrogated thoroughly. They aren't very lenient towards people who were...employed by Orochimaru. I think they let me off easy. Then again, it's not this guy's fault that the snake bastard brought him back to life as a freak of nature."

Kaori stared at him. "How did you know he was dead?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Talking to different people, thinking about it...I _am _a genius, you know."

She smiled. "Yeah. So you keep reminding me. Still, considering the ways we've clashed before, I'm so lucky to be your friend."

"Ah." The "f" word. If that didn't seal his doom, an outright "no" would. Still, sometimes she was incredibly dense...

He opened his mouth to speak, but she stood and trod to the bathroom.

"If there's anything to eat it here, help yourself. I'll be a few minutes." And she was gone.

Sasuke was not hungry. Nor was he tired. His pulse pounded in his ears like it did when he stalked an enemy. He had not slept since the night he spent in the hospital with Kaori, but he felt no tell-tale sluggishness or burning eyes. Adrenaline coursed through his veins like a drug, making him very alert, but also very nervous. What was even more nerve-wracking was that despite his acknowledgment of his feelings for Kaori, he had no idea how she felt about him. She seemed to enjoy his touch and his kiss, but he had no idea if it extended beyond enjoyment. And he was almost too nervous to find out.

"Stupid Uchiha, act like a man," he growled to himself, sitting on the floor and willing himself to calm down as he meditated. As the minutes ticked by, his self-discipline mastered his thudding heart, and he relaxed. He sensed each muscle in his body, each joint, and willed them to release tension. He swam in pale yellow light, barely needing to breath. This was control, and he would maintain it when he fell out of meditation.

That last thought flew out of his head as warm lips tentatively pressed against temple. An equally warm hand held back a few wild locks of raven hair so that the kiss could be planted directly on his skin. His eyes flew open in alarm, the very bizarre notion entering his mind that a fangirl had snuck in and caught him unawares. He turned his head and stared in surprise at, not a fangirl, but Kaori.

"Oh. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked so cute." She smirked. Sasuke let out a small noise of surprise before knocking her over. He bent over her threateningly.

"I dare you to call me cute again," he challenged.

"Oh, you're also cute when you're slee-!"

Sasuke silenced her with a deep kiss. So much for the meditation. His heart raced madly again. Kaori tilted her chin up and returned the kiss with fervor. Her hands traveled up his arms on either side of her, relishing the tensed muscles running through them. Sasuke slowly lowered them both flat on the floor, and her hands traced those muscles to his back, where she gripped his vest and pulled him closer. With his full weight on her, it was just a minute before Kaori broke the kiss, gasping for air. Sasuke rolled off, staring at her intently.

"You still haven't answered my question." He fought to make his voice steady. He felt so warm all over, remembering the feel of her beneath him.

"Idiot. Wasn't that answer obvious enough for a genius nin?" she replied breathlessly, sitting up and weakly socking his arm. Her head reeled from the power of that kiss. He smiled, and she returned it, leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. It was so sweet and soft that Sasuke had to fight tears of joy. What a wuss, to be choked up over something like this. He was one seriously lovesick bastard.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, there's no sense in wondering who to tell, since the fanclub will have it rumored by now that we're dating." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "But first, I'm taking out to dinner tonight. Someplace casual, because I _know _you don't have anything to wear besides your uniform." Kaori made a face. "Second, we'll talk. There's a lot we don't know about each other, and even if we talk about absolutely nothing, we'll learn so much. Third, we have some more dates, some more kissing, some sex...and then who knows? I've never really dated before so I don't know how this works."

Kaori turned tomato red. "What makes you think this will last long enough to get to number three?"

"The fact that we keep hurting and forgiving each other is a good sign that I'll never get rid of you, and you'll never get rid of me," Sasuke smirked.

"Unless you take off on a secret mission without telling anyone," she said bitterly. Sasuke could almost see the silver-haired man reflected in her eyes.

"I pity Kakashi," he said truthfully. He knew that the older man had fallen for Kaori, and somehow Kakashi knew that Kaori would choose Sasuke. He gave up and ran away, the coward. But now was not the time to tell Kaori. Actually, he did not think he ever wanted to tell her, for he knew how much she liked Kakashi. Knowing her illogical decisions to do something for someone else despite mortal danger to herself, she would find a way to make things better for Kakashi. So he would keep his intuitions to himself.

"Well, I'm going to go home and clean up." Sasuke stood and stretched. "Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Um, yes. That would be fine." Kaori stood too, dusting off her blue Chuunin jumpsuit. "I need to do some cleaning anyway. Yech." Sasuke distracted her from the filthy floor by drawing her in for a short smooch.

"Bye," he said over his shoulder, noting the flush creeping up her cheeks as he gazed at her heatedly.

"B-bye."

When he closed the door behind him, Sasuke had to lean against it for support. He put on a good show, but he was such a bundle of nerves that he could barely carry his own weight. It was difficult to believe he and Kaori were officially dating. It was even more difficult to believe that it would last long with that sailor in Konoha's clutches. He might have to do something about that.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori thought napping would be a good idea, since she had all that cleaning to do and then a date later. A date! A date with Uchiha Freakin' Sasuke! How many people in the world could claim that? Not only that, he spoke of it as something that would happen often, like people who "go steady," as Ino called it, would do. She was completely new to this whole dating scene. Hitanichi was important to her, but they lived and worked together on a ship. There was no need for dating.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked her reflection. Napping was out of the question, for every time she closed her eyes, she saw Sasuke's eyes as he said "bye." Another wave of warmth rushed through her, and she scrubbed the mirror vigorously. Maybe he used a doujutsu on her. That was it.

"That's _not _it, and you know it!" she argued. "Arg!" She set down her rag. Cleaning was out of the question too. Instead, she went to her sadly lacking closet and pondered exactly what she should wear for a first date.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After much mind-changing and a good long nap, Kaori came up with black shorts, ninja sandals, and her blue Chuunin shirt. She braided her hair, and instead of lining her eyes with kohl, she used some mascara that Sakura had given her. A bit of face powder like she had been shown, and Kaori stepped back to see the results. She could not help gaping. Her reflection was nothing like she had ever seen. The mascara made her grey eyes pop out, and her skin looked so smooth. The clothing was not glamorous, but it implied comfort even as she showed a bit of leg. The sandals seemed slightly out of place, but they were the only shoes she owned. She looked at the clock. 6:26. Almost time.

She double-checked everything in the apartment, as if she had never left for an extended period of time before. All lights had to be out. Windows and door locked. She practically flew down the stairs, pausing a moment to collect herself before leaving the complex. Leaning against a taxi, staring up at the stars, was a stunningly-dressed Sasuke. His attire was as simple as hers, but luscious all the same. He wore black jeans that hugged his hips nicely, a navy blue t-shirt, and grey sneakers. He tore his gaze from the stars and looked straight at her. He did not react for a moment, then smirked.

"We match," he said wrly.

"Eh, eh? What?" Kaori realized he was correct. She backed away, waving her hands apologetically. "Oh! Well, I'll just go change..."

"Stupid," Sasuke snorted, striding after her and grabbing her arm. "You look fantastic."

Kaori smiled as he escorted her to the taxi. She had never heard him use the word fantastic before, and now he used it to describe her. This could turn out to be okay.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Total disaster. Complete and total disaster. One minute they had been toasting to Juubi's defeat, when their table was suddenly swarmed with fangirls trailed by paparazzi. Kaori flung the table at them before grabbing Sasuke's hand and yanking him out a window and to the roof. If it hadn't been for his Shinobi reflexes, he would have continued right out onto the street. Instead, he ran along the outside wall, using Kaori for leverage as he flipped up to the roof too. They didn't stop until they returned to his apartment, which was significantly more secure than hers. Once again, the guardian was caught by the rabid fangirls. Kaori would have felt bad for him if she wasn't seething about the ruined dinner.

"I can't believe there are people like that in the world!" she raved, pacing up and down Sasuke's immaculate apartment. "Don't they have respect for other human beings."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He was used to the hordes of attention. Having been deemed "monster" and all that, it would make sense for her to be used to it too. Apparently not.

"Is it going to be like this every time we go out?"

"For awhile," he admitted. "Then they'll get bored or find something else to entertain themselves."

"You better be worth it," she growled, plopping on the couch.

"I like to think I am," he smirked, slinking towards her.

"I know! We could just never leave the apartment. Stay here all the time! We could have Naruto or Sakura bring us stuff to cook with, toilet paper, soap, the works! Then I'd get to be around you all the time!" Kaori froze, realizing she had said something important. Sasuke froze too, surprised that she came right out and said it.

"'All the time'?" he murmured, smiling at the rush of happiness that sentence sent through him.

"D-don't read too much into it," Kaori objected. "I just happen to like being around you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be dating, would we?"

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Kaori's head on the back of the sofa. "Stop saying such things. You're making me fall more in love with you."

"Eh?" Kaori could not say more as Sasuke descended in for a kiss. It took her a few more seconds for Sasuke's words to hit home. Love? Seriously? She almost did not believe it, but his lips were so amazing, she would believe anything. Her hands reached around his waist and drew him in deeper. She wanted more of him. More than just dates, more than just words. She wanted him all to herself, all the time. Who cared what the fangirls did? Sasuke _loved _her.

She panted in his mouth, that absolutely breathtaking mouth. His pale face flushed nicely, and she realized just how handsome he was. Especially when he looked at her with that expression. It gave her goose bumps to see the love in his eyes. Kami-sama help her, was she in love too?

Like an icy claw reaching through the walls, ignoring all barriers of privacy, a sickly Chakra field sliced through the room. Sasuke reeled backwards and Kaori gagged. Something was definitely wrong with the person the Chakra belonged to, and it flooded their senses with its perversity.

"Hitanichi!" Kaori gasped. She had no way of knowing for sure, but something inside screamed that it was him. Sasuke nodded in agreement, having the same feeling himself.

"This way." He grabbed her arm, and they staggered out of the building together. Instead of fleeing or puking like others in the street, they trudged toward the source. If someone hemorrhaged this much Chakra, they would be dead in minutes. The wave would pass for a few moments, and then another stabbed through them. The waves led them to a gigantic, unmarked circular building. The large doors were wrenched open, like some monster clawed its way out. Several ANBU and Jounin stood outside, tending to the wounded. The sidewalk was littered with wounded Shinobi, most of them punctured with long white spears. Sasuke knelt next to a screaming man whose leg had been torn clean off by a spear. Kaori lunged into the building, sensing that this was the same one she was interrogated in. In the center of the room and the pulses of Chakra stood Hitanichi, his bandages gone. Large white spears covered his body, and Kaori cried out and stepped closer. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

Her cry alerted the dying man. He managed to bring his head down to look at her, his brown eyes blazing with internal fire. Another wave of Chakra rippled out of him, bringing with it his roar of pain and several of the white spears. The spears shot in a radius around the room, one coming very close to impaling her. Then to her horror, the lost spears were replaced by more growing from Hitanichi's body. ANBU had not been torturing him: he had created the spears. Spears of, much to Kaori's disgust, bone. As the wave subsided, she reached for Hitanichi.

"Stay away!" he cried. "I can't control it!"

"What happened to you?" She touched his face, which he flinched at.

"Senchou put this power in me, but I wasn't meant to have it. My body isn't compatible. I'm dying, Kaizoku." His big brown eyes gazed at her sorrowfully. "They took off the bandages, even though I told them not to. And now..." he grimaced as he tried to contain his Chakra. "You have to leave! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I can't do that! There must be some-" Kaori did not finish. She was thrown away by an enormous rush of Chakra. The power threw her against the far wall. She opened her mouth to call to Hitanichi, but instead of words, a stream of blood flowed. Her shaking hands touched a hard, smooth surface near her belly. She looked down at the bone spear that pinned her to the wall.

"_No_!" Hitanichi screamed. "Kami-sama someone help her!"

Ah, it was nice that she did not really feel it. It probably would hurt a lot. She thought about pulling it out and going for help, but her arms would not move. There was a lot of blood, but she could not really see it on her navy blue shirt. She could feel it though. Strange. She could feel the blood, but not the pain. Well, might as well count her blessings before she...

Sasuke's voice. She was vaguely aware of him in front of her, asking her a question.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Sorry for dying and leaving him alone. Sorry that she had not realized her true feelings as quickly as he had. Sorry...her eyes burned with tears. He said something that sounded like a curse, then his hands went to the bone spear and yanked it out. Then the pain came. It exploded inside and spread to every limb. As she fell into darkness, she remembered hearing herself screaming.


	18. The End of the Road

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 18: The End of the Road

"Kaori!" Sasuke caught her limp figure, her blood pooling in his arms. He did not know if she would make it to the Infirmary. No, no. She _would _make it. Her life was in his hands, and if he could not save it with all his skill, he could not allow himself to be called a genius. He pulled her in close and took off with all his speed, Sharingan activated and guiding him through the dark streets.

He had managed to stop the wounded man's bleeding when he heard the blond sailor's cry for help. A glance up told him that Kaori was not outside, and a few quick steps revealed her stuck to the wall with a spear through her stomach. She did not seem to know that he was in front of her, and her "sorry" tore at his heart. When she passed out with tears streaming down her cheeks, he felt a wrenching deep inside that felt like a shuriken had sliced right through him. She would not, could not die. Not if he was the last Uchiha.

He knew exactly where to find Tsunade. Her lab was up on the fourth floor, and this time of night she would be there, researching and creating. The people he passed had to wonder if they had really seen someone run by, or if they had just blinked. Tsunade blinked a couple times herself when he burst into her lab, then threw off her white coat and cleared a table for Sasuke to set Kaori on. She did not even ask what happened. Seconds of words could mean the difference between life and death for Kaori. A pale blue light surrounded her hands as they hovered over the stomach wound. Sasuke silently prayed to whatever gods may exist that it was not too late.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_The surrounding darkness was not frightening, but it did not comfort Kaori either. What was pleasant was the familiar flickering of orange light in the distance. Campfire. She strolled towards it, a little disconcerted that she walked on solid ground, but she could see nothing beneath her feet. A pair of logs lay near the fire, perfectly inviting for a sit. She plopped down on one and stretched her hands towards the flames. But there was no warmth. No smell of burning wood, not even a crackle or two. Everything was...dead. Which made it even more startling when a woman's voice spoke next to her._

"_May I join you?"_

_Kaori tried not to yelp as the polite voice broke the silence. She turned to the source: a young woman leaning over slightly, trying to look less threatening._

"_Um, yeah. Go for it."_

"_My apologies if I startled you," she said sincerely, taking the log beside Kaori's. Near the light of the fire, Kaori could see her pretty features better. Her auburn hair caught the fake fire light and reflected it dazzlingly. Her skin looked slightly tanned and weather worn, possible used to manual labor. She turned and smiled, which made Kaori realize she looked startlingly familiar._

"_How have you been lately?"_

"_Oh, um..." Kaori tried to remember. What had she been doing before this? "..good?"_

"_You don't know how you've been?" the woman laughed prettily. Kaori found herself liking her already._

"_Well, I don't really remember..."_

"_Ah, this place does that to you. Blurs things together so that you don't really want to leave."_

"_And this place is...?"_

"_Think of it as a dock. It's a means to transfer from land to the sea, from one adventure to another."_

"_I was an adventurer?" Kaori found this to be highly unlikely._

"_Of a sort."_

"_Are you an adventurer?"_

_The woman's pleasant smile turned sad. "The curse I carried forced me to run for my life, so yes, in a way I was an adventurer too. Then I fell in love, and that's an adventure all on its own."_

"_I'm sure it is," Kaori replied disbelievingly. She was one of __those __kinds of women, the kind who romanticize everthing._

"_Haven't you fallen in love yet?"_

"_No I-" Kaori's voice caught as brilliant images flashed through her mind. She had not realized her mind was as blank as the surrounding world, until those images, those memories, came to her. A raven-haired man with angry red eyes, telling her to stop being an idiot and focus. Then his eyes softened to a black that squinted slightly when he smiled, telling her they would never be rid of each other. Telling her he-_

"_Loves me," Kaori remembered, overwhelmed by the memories suddenly returning. The sudden shock, then seeing the bone spear sticking out of... "Wait, am I dead?"_

"_Not yet, but that's what I'm here for."_

_Kaori swallowed. "Are you...an angel?"_

_The woman laughed. "No, no, I'm just Rene, but I have been waiting a long time. Waiting to tell you to turn back, because no matter how bad things get, you must remember that you saved thousands perhaps millions of people, by stopping the vicious cycle of Juubi no Tokage. You are a hero, my dear Kaori."_

"_You know about Juubi?" Kaori asked in awe._

"_Of course. I did not want to, but I gave it to you."_

_Temujin's folklore rushed forward in her mind. Juubi passed from host to host by means of female offspring. Which also meant..._

"_Mom?" Kaori said, feeling a lump rise to her throat._

"_It's time to go," Rene said suddenly, standing and facing Kaori. "You must return to your own adventure, and we must return to ours." Kaori stood as well, and Rene pointed towards a faint blue pulse of light. "Kaori-chan, I want you to know that despite the things your father did, I loved him." Tears weld up in her eyes. "I truly loved him. But I loved you even more, and there was no way I could let him have you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I think you turned out just beautifully...without me."_

_Tears stained Kaori's own cheeks. "I can't stay with you?"_

"_No, silly girl. You have things to do still. My story in your adventure is long over. Just know that we will be waiting for you to join our adventure." Rene kissed Kaori's forehead and pushed her into the growing light. "I love you."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Mom!" Kaori reached out for her, but grabbed a startled Tsunade instead of Rene. The pain returned immediately, and Kaori regretted coming back as she doubled in half and coughed up blood.

"Hang in there, Kaori-san!" Tsunade commanded, returning her focus to healing the slowly closing wound. Kaori cried, not because of the pain, but because of the lost moment with her mother. I love you. Rene said it with confidence, because she knew there would never be another chance to tell her. I love you.

"Sasuke," Kaori said through clenched teeth. Somehow, through the red haze of pain, she knew he was there, gripping her hand hard. With a sob, she cried out, "I love you! I don't...know if I will ever...get another chance..." She coughed up more blood, but she did not even noticed the bitter taste through her pain.

"Idiot," Sasuke said bitterly, trying to keep his emotions under control. "If you don't get another chance, you better come back and haunt me."

Kaori chuckled, then cringed at the pain it caused her abdomen. "My mom is...waiting in the other...adventure."

"Idiot!" Sasuke repeated with a growl. "Don't you already have an adventure here?"

"Love is an adventure, all on its...own," Kaori sighed, feeling the pain reside. "Sasuke, I love...you..."

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke panicked.

"It's okay. I just gave her a sedative." Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow. "I'm done, but she needs rest in order to finish healing herself. Hopefully, with Juubi gone, it won't take weeks like it would have before."

Sasuke's knees were so weak with relief that he nearly collapsed on the floor. "Hokage-sama, thank you."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'll get a gurney to take her to a room. There will also be a spare bed for you, if you don't want to go home."

"There will be more wounded coming in," Sasuke warned, his voice sounding so very tired.

"Understood."

Sasuke stared at Kaori's restful face until Tsunade returned with a gurney, then grudgingly allowed the nurses to do their work of cleaning her up, putting her in a hospital gown, applying bandages and IVs, then putting her in bed. Tsunade already took off to tend to the wounded brought into the hospital. Sasuke knew it was heartless not to care, but that did not stop him from feeling that Kaori was the most important person at the moment.

He knew for a fact that her mother was dead, died during childbirth, so when Kaori awoke calling for her mother, it scared him so bad. It was like she had met her mother in some sort of afterlife, like she had died for a few minutes. Juubi had died when fighting Naruto, but somehow that had been different.

"You have to quit dying on me, idiot," Sasuke sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Especially after saying 'I love you'. Idiot." A smile spread across his face. As bad as this was, the near-death experience encouraged her to return his affections. Uchiha Sasuke, in love with a woman. This would be major gossip for some time to come, for everyone would make a big deal out of him continuing the Uchiha line. Not like he planned on having a family with Kaori. At least, not yet.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"The man you know as Hitanichi is dead."

Kaori tried not to react as she stood at attention before Tsunade's desk. At least, she was as close to being at attention as a person who was skewered days before could get. It still hurt to stand completely straight, but she was not nearly as laid up as she would have been just weeks before. She had suspected something very bad had happened to Hitanichi, since no one would talk about it, but that he was dead...it was like seeing it happen a second time.

"He pleaded with ANBU not to take his bandages off, but they did anyway. Without the bandages, his Chakra went rampant. The kekkai genkai wasn't meant for him, it was unnatural, so he couldn't control it. In short, his own power destroyed him." Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her hands. "Which is too bad, because he volunteered information about Orochimaru."

"He did?" Kaori felt a slight surge of pride that in the end, Hitanichi was still able to do the right thing.

"Team Neji located him on their investigation of Mao's source of power. Apparently, after Teams Kakashi and Shikamaru escaped Orochimaru's cave, Hitanichi found his way over to the castles in the northwest. Castles, that were, until Orochimaru's death, invisible to our team. Even Sunagakure didn't know they were there. Kankurou has taken over the investigation, since it no longer directly involves us. Orochimaru is gone, for good. That is if Sasuke is to believed."

Sasuke did not react to this comment. He was used to Godaime's suspicions.

"Hokage-sama, I believe the disappearance of both Sasuke-kun and Kaori-san's cursed seals is evidence enough," Neji stated, bowing politely as he did so. "Bringing physical evidence, no matter how small, back to Konoha could result in the monster respawning. We cannot take that risk."

"Of course." Tsunade sat silently for a few minutes. "Thank you all for coming. I have a meeting with Temujin. I will keep you updated on the progress in the Land of Dragons. Neji, a word please."

In other words, she would let them know what Sakura and Kakashi were up to. Sasuke glanced surreptitiously at Kaori as they bowed their respect, but her face was a careful mask of impassiveness. When they left the office, he walked beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She kept her eyes lowered.

"No you're not." He stopped and gently drew her into his arms. "Is it about...that guy?"

"A little," she admitted, her face buried in his chest. "Mostly, I'm thinking about how he probably met my mom. She kept referring to her death as an 'adventure' and that it was 'ours' and 'we'. I think she meant Hitanichi. I just didn't catch it at the time, having lost my memories and all."

"You forgot everything?"

"Yeah, but," Kaori lifted her head up to meet Sasuke's eyes, "you were the first thing I remembered."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I was." He leaned down and gave her a warm kiss. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I think I just want to stay in," she admitted, suddenly feeling very tired. "My stomach hurts."

"Okay. I'll try cooking something again."

Kaori made a face. "You may be able to live off your cooking, but I can't. Why don't you just stick to baking desserts and I'll order out until I'm up for cooking again."

"Fine." Sasuke returned the face. "But I'm sick of Ichiraku."

Kaori gasped. "You are _not _my boyfriend!"

"So would you prefer Naruto?"

"That'd be like dating my brother. Yeesh. Don't you know anything about me?"

"Maybe just one thing." Sasuke drew her close again placed tiny kisses on one of her ears. She gasped, then giggled as she tried to pull away.

"Tickles!" she managed through the spasms of pain her laughter gave her stomach.

"Ahem." Neji stood about a meter away, an expression of amusement on his face. "It's probably better if Hokage-sama doesn't catch you doing this outside her office."

"Right," Kaori blushed, tugging Sasuke along in a hurry.

The late spring evening smelled deliciously of kousa blossoms. Kaori was suddenly reminded of something.

"I think I missed Iruka-sensei's birthday," she worried. "I promised to throw him a party and everything."

"I think he'd understand if you didn't have the time," Sasuke commented wryly.

"When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd."

"What do you want for your birthday? That way I can save up for it."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "You."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I want you for my birthday."

Kaori grew flustered. "Oh, uh, I'll see what I can do." She hurried through the door into Sasuke's apartment building, and he had to smile at her reaction. Love made her silly, and he adored it.

After she had ordered delivery, from Ichiraku Ramen, of course, he started preparing manju for dessert. Kaori gingerly sat on the floor of the kitchen to watch him work.

"Do you think we'll ever see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei again?" she asked morosely.

"Sakura, probably. Kakashi, probably not." This was a conversation Sasuke was not looking forward to.

"I think you're right."

Sasuke paused his baking and looked at her.

"Sakura, even though I think she like Temujin a bit, she still has lots of reasons to come back. Sensei, though...Sasuke, I really liked him." She met him with clear eyes. "And I think he kinda liked me too. But it wasn't enough to get him to stay. He needs a new place, since he's been around here so long. It'll be good for him."

Sasuke sighed. She was partially right, but Kakashi's feelings for her were _too _much, and that's why he left. But she did not need to know that.

"I think, their part in our world is done." Sasuke squatted in front of her. "They're making the Land of Dragons a better place for the future, but now that Juubi is gone, I think you've reached the end of that road. And you found a new one to walk. With me."

Kaori smiled. "I think so too." She stuck her finger in the bowl of red bean paste Sasuke held and wiped some on his nose. "You've got a little bit of something right there." She gestured to her own nose.

The following food fight was just the beginning of war between the pair, but every battle ended in a sweet truce. Konoha citizens and military personel alike could agree that Akumako Kaori was the best thing to happen to the Uchiha clan in all those years of sorrow. And although they did not know it, Uchiha Sasuke was the best thing that ever happened to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caranril: I appreciate everyone who stuck through with me all these years. As a final thanks, I've composed an epilogue that I'll be posting after I've posted this last chapter. I always hate ending stories; it's so awkward. Just like essays, it's difficult to draw a conclusion that's satisfying. Hence, the invention of epilogues. Funny thing is, when I wrote it, the epilogue was longer than most of my chapters. Huh.

Legolas: My time here is done. Despite the horrific lighting of my confetti with your fireworks, or smart-ass comments about my sexual orientation, it's been real, Caranril. Dear Readers, I'm due to sail for Valinor any moment now.

Caranril: As cliche as it sounds, it's been real. Although not really, since this is fiction. Haha. Ja ne.


	19. The World Still Turns

Caranril: Some juicy-ness between Kaori and Sasuke in the epilogue! Woot!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Epilogue: The World Still Turns

The mirror reflected a woman she did not even recognize: a white dress with a lace applique on the bodice and down the back. A blue lily crowned the knot of hair behind her head, which spilled excess hair across her shoulders. Kaori gripped the bouquet of blue lilies as Ino fussed with her hair.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kaori said with a dry mouth.

"Believe it, dear," Ino encouraged. "Every girl should have the chance to experience this."

"I'm so nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

Ino sighed. "If anything goes wrong, it'll be because of _them_, not you."

"Then I _know _something is gonna go wrong," Kaori grimaced.

"Don't do that! You'll mess up my hard work." Ino wiped the smudges from the lipstick.

"Ino, am I doing the right thing?" Kaori asked.

Ino faced her seriously. "I'm very proud of the person you've become. If you just learn how to moisturize, I'd say my work is done."

Kaori laughed nervously. "Okay. Thank you."

The door opened, and Hinata stepped in. "It's time, Kaori-san."

Kaori swallowed hard. "Here goes nothing."

The smell of lilies filled the air, as did the slight tang of Iruka's cologne. He looked just as nervous as she felt.

"This is insane," he muttered.

"Yeah, but what else could we do?" She smiled, and he shook his head. He looked very smart in his blue tux. His hair was cut to a respectable length, no longer fit to tie into a ponytail. It still stuck out a little bit, as if it wanted to be in that eternal ponytail, but it just made him cute. She was so lucky to be walking down the aisle with him. Well, the proverbial aisle, since the ceremony would take place outside. As the music started, Kaori felt a rush of adrenaline. Iruka squeezed her hand encouragingly, then held out his arm, which she took. They stepped through the doors and glided through the ranks of Shinobi. She caught several familiar faces smiling at her, and she beamed right back. This was not too bad at all. Then she caught Sasuke's eyes, staring at her with that knee-weakening, heated gaze of his. She almost tripped, but Iruka's strong arm kept her from pitching forward and staining her white dress on the grass. Then they split apart and went to their respective places to watch Kurenai's son toddle down the isle with the rings.

The music suddenly swelled, and Shinobi stood at attention to honor the grooms. Kotetsu stepped out first, snazzy in his tuxedo, yet wearing an outrageous tie with yellow, pink, and green splattered all over it. When he reached trio up front, he turned and grinned at Izumo, who sauntered forward as if he owned the place. Kotetsu's father gave him away, for Izumo's mother died long ago and his father was being cared for in an asylum. His tux was immaculate, until he reached the front and everyone could see the buttons on the backside to open a flap for "easy access." Laughter of amusement and groans of disbelief filled the ranks before they applauded for the couple. Kaori and Izumo watched the ceremony from their respective places as Maid of Honor and Best Man. The kiss that sealed the marriage between Izumo and Kotetsu was fierce and quick. The following roar of applause and stomping feet and whistling carried all the way back into town.

The reception rocked, quite literally, for Kotetsu pulled some strings and had hired Sunagakure's touring band, Shukaku's Secret. It seemed Kankurou owed him one. The wedding cake was shaped like the Konoha leaf symbol, with the pair of groom figurines in the center of the iris. Izumo broke out the sake, and Tsunade bossily reminded several Shinobi that they had missions tomorrow, in turn downed several bottles herself.

Kaori found and shook hands with several people and thanked them for coming, something she could not have done a year ago. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, people who were important to her. But shehad yet to see Sasuke in the mob of people. Curse Izumo and Kotetsu for having so many friends! Then she saw him, standing out of the way, watching her with his fiery eyes.

"What?" she wondered, approaching him carefully.

"I'm just thinking of how amazing you look and I can't wait to get you out of that dress."

She laughed. "If I look so amazing, why would you want to take it off?"

Sasuke pulled her close so no one else could hear him. "Because I know you look even more amazing underneath it all." He gripped her shoulders and gave her a smouldering kiss. Before she could return it, he let go and stepped away.

"Better get done with things quick. I'll be waiting."

Kaori stared after him, pondering his sneakiness. He gave her a taste and left her wanting more, just like always.

"Wow, Kaori-haisha, seems like you'll be getting some tonight too!" Kotetsu said cheerfully, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"We're just all so lucky!" Izumo commented, draping his arm from the other side.

"Guys, you're heavy," she complained.

"See, Izumo, I told you to lay off those cream cakes. I'm not the only one who thinks you're heavy," Kotetsu chortled. Izumo smacked the back of his head. Kaori turned around and threw her arms around their necks.

"Thanks so much you guys," she said fondly. "I've never been in a wedding before."

"Maybe one day you'll be in your own, Miss Future-Uchiha?" Kotetsu said, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"W-what no!" Kaori stepped back. "Somehow I doubt that's on...anybody's mind."

"You never know," Izumo said positively. "I had no idea that for years Kotetsu thought about threesomes with me and Anko until this last mission when he woke up with a boner."

"Izumo!" Kotetsu's hand flew to Izumo's mouth. "'Scuse me Kaori. This boy needs to be punished." Izumo whined as Kotetsu dragged him off, but Kaori had a suspicion that it was not an unhappy sound.

"Kaori-san." Tsunade stepped forward, red-faced and slurring slightly. "I just wan'ed tell you that we are almos' done with the network. Soon you and Temujin-san can speak face-to-face. Or Sakura. Or Kakashi-san. If he can talk. 'Sbeen 'most six months now, but didja know, Kaori-san? He was in love with you."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama. I understand." Kaori sent her on her way, but did not give much credit to her drunken words. She faced several such people who wanted to talk to her but could not form very coherent sentences thanks to the sake. Izumo and Kotetsu were nowhere to be seen, but she thought she heard moans coming from the men's bathroom. What horndogs. They could not even wait til they left the wedding. As the party died down, Izumo and Kotetsu finally returned to say farewell, heading for a honeymoon cruise in the south sea. Kaori and Iruka took care of the remaining guests, calling cabs, arranging rides, and instructing the cleanup. It took them hours to finish, and Kaori was exhausted. She doubted Sasuke was even still awake; it had to be close to one in the morning. Iruka gave her a kiss on the cheek as they parted ways, promising a place in his wedding ceremony in February.

Her sigh echoed in the empty streets. It was warm for an October night, which was wonderful for her attire. Any later in the year and they would have had to have the ceremony inside.

She reached Sasuke's apartment, which she had pretty much considered home since his birthday in July. All she wanted to do was take a relaxing bath and go to bed. Her feet hurt from those accursed heels.

To her delight, the lights were all off, and candles lit the living room and bathroom. A hot bath was already drawn, which meant he knew she was on her way home. She could smell lavender bath oils. After a wonderful soak, she ventured out of the bathroom, expecting to see Sasuke asleep in bed. Instead, he sat on the couch in his boxers, elbows resting on his knees, mouth resting against his folded hands, and staring at her with those eyes. It sent shivers right through her.

"You didn't go to bed?" she asked approaching carefully, knowing he may attack her any moment.

"I told you I'd be waiting," he said gruffly. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei and I had to clean up and make sure everyone got home. There were a lot of drunk people."

"Iruka had you before me," Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Kaori yelped as Sasuke used his inhuman speed to get behind her and pressed her down to the floor. He leaned over her.

"If I had been your teacher, would you call me Sensei?" he said huskily, sniffing along her collarbone.

"Teach me something, and I'll call you Sensei," she taunted, crunching herself into a ball and kicking with all her might. She managed to kick his hip, but he evaded the strongest part of the move. They stood facing each other in fighter stances. Kaori could barely breath, trying to predict his movements. As usual, he was too fast for her. He ended up herding her to the bedroom, where she used her last resort. She untied her bathrobe and let it slip off her shoulders. Sasuke froze mid-stride, practically drooling. She smirked. This worked every time. She grabbed his shoulders and heaved him against the bed. In the two seconds he was stunned, she climbed onto his lap and returned the kiss he had given her at the wedding. His hands slid up her thighs to her naked waist and pulled her down as he ground up. Heat met heat, and they moaned into each others mouths. Kaori slid a hand between her legs palmed the growing lump in his shorts. His breath hitched, and before he could react, she slid her hand through the slit and grasped him tightly.

"You're gonna make...me lose...control," Sasuke gasped.

"That's the point, Uchiha," she smirked, kissing down his neck and along the muscles in his chest. "You're so much fun when you're lost...Sensei."

Sasuke growled and shoved Kaori back so he could stand. He grabbed her wrists and bent her over the bed, leaving her behind deliciously exposed. He leaned against her and drove his throbbing groin along her backside.

"Wha-what?"

"You're a bad student," he panted in her ear as his fingers stroked down her back. "I'm the one in charge here."

"Hai, Sensei!" She lifted her butt higher in response, pressing into his hardness. This was bad, because if he did not stop himself now, he would lose control and she would get the upper hand.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. "Remember that dream I had that you and Juubi peeked at?"

Kaori looked at him over her shoulder, her greys eyes glinting. "How could I forget?" She rolled over and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in tightly.

"Fuck me, Uchiha. Fuck me_ hard_."

Sasuke needed no other encouragement. He was on her and in her as soon as he could shed his boxers and tug on a condom. He closed his eyes for a second, noting that each time they made love, it got better. Then his eyes opened again so he could watch his lover's face as he did what she commanded. Hard.

Time always seemed to slow when they had sex. Which was wonderful, because he wanted it to last. He felt through the hot haze that she upended him so that she could be on top. Always wanting to be in control. If he was thinking straight, he would smirk. All he could do now was moan, because this new position drove him insane. As time stretched and they reached their limits, he came first, groaning as hours of waiting finally released. Kaori begged for him to finish her off. In the throes of his own climax, he managed to give that hot spot at the apex of her thighs a firm caress. She rode him as her entire body rolled with waves of pleasure.

"Sasu...sensei!"

Sasuke pulled her sweating bodey tightly against him, still slick inside of her. If this was not the happiest moment in his life, then the next time would be. And the time after that, and the time after that. He could not be happier with anyone else. He reached for the comforter and pulled it over them.

"Hey. You're gonna marry me someday," he commanded.

"Aye, Sensei," she murmured, slipping into an exhausted but content sleep.

"That's my girl." He snuggled into her hair, a smile on his face as he imagined Naruto's reaction to his best friend getting married:

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ehhhhh?!" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're getting married?"

Sakura's digital image nodded, a slight blush prettying her cheeks. "We don't have a date set, but we want you to come to the wedding. Everyone from Team Kakashi."

"You and Temujin," Naruto sighed, shaking his blond locks in disbelief. "What could you possibly see in him?"

"Plenty that you don't have," Sakura jested, sticking her tongue out.

"Haha fine," Naruto conceded, "just let me know and I'm totally there!"

"Hi Sakura! Sorry I'm late!" Kaori bowed to the camera.

"Oh no, that's fine!" Sakura waved her hands. "I'm sure you have plenty to do, training for next year's Jounin exams and all."

Kaori threw Naruto a dirty look. He shrugged, as if to say _I'm not responsible for my mouth_. Sakura caught her glance.

"Ah, well, I asked how things were doing, and he was really excited because he gave you pointers for training, so it's really my fault for making him spill the news."

"I just hear you and Temujin are getting married," Kaori beamed. "Congratulations!"

Sakura blushed again. "Thanks. Um, is Sasuke coming?"

"I'll bet he's still recovering from last night," Naruto said loudly, pointedly. Another glare from Kaori's direction.

"I see." The conversation continued awkwardly before Sakura passed the hot seat up to Temujin, who greeted the Konoha pair with a very happy smile and good news on their end of the mission. The latest development was a public school in Port Lost, and the orphans on the streets had a shelter to return to from school. It was difficult getting people to change their ways, but bit by bit, Temujin saw results.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we'll open up a Ninja Academy!"

"Ooh, then could I come teach?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Idiot, you're gonna become Hokage," Kaori reminded him.

"Oh right. Then you go be a teacher, Kaori!"

Kaori pondered this. "I don't know. I never thought I'd go back..."

"I certainly don't expect you to come back, Kaori," Temujin said quickly. "But in reality, you would be an excellent asset to this community. It'll help others who are also different stand proudly."

"Are you done saying all that mushy stuff?" a voice said dryly from off-screen.

"Hai, Hatake-san." Temujin bowed in his farewell and moved for a very familiar face. That is, a familiar mask and eye.

"Long time no see," Kakashi said, smiling his eye-smile and lifting a hand in greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Kaori cheered in unison, then looked at each other and giggled.

"You should see Kurenai-sensei's son now! He's so big!" Naruto began, then proceeded to dish out all the latest from the Konoha gossip chain. Kaori nodded, adding an item here and there, but mostly allowing Naruto to carrying the coveresation.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet, Sensei?" Naruto pried, leaning in eagerly.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and lowered his gaze. "Of course not," he laughed. "Although Kaoru-san is still following me around."

"Kaoru?!" Naruto stood suddenly. Kaori's stomach plunged. The name brought back bloody memories.

"He's not a threat anymore," Kakashi reassured, "but he swears he's in love with me. Kind of annoying, actually."

A knock at the door turned their attention, and Shizune entered with a summons for Naruto. Once the new year passed, he would be training under the Elder Council for succeeding the position of Hokage. Before that happened, however, there was a lot of paperwork to go through. Naruto gave his best regards to Kakashi and patted Kaori's shoulder as he left, leaving her and Kakashi alone, so to speak.

After an awkward moment of silence, Kaori spoke up, "Izumo and Kotetsu got married a few weeks ago. I was the Maid of Honor and Iruka-sensei was the Best Man."

"Is that so?" Kakashi leaned back, a far-off look in his eye. "I _thought _those two were too close to be just friends."

"They love each other very much," she agreed.

Kakashi leaned in. "I bet you looked very nice in a dress."

"Eh? Who said I was wearing a dress?"

"Naked then?"

"What?! No! Who would be naked at a wedding?"

He leaned back again. "I would. Plus my mask, of course."

"Then you wouldn't really be naked. Has _anyone _seen under your mask?"

"Obviously, my parents, because believe it or not, I wasn't born with it on. Also, Ichiraku-san and his daughter. It's a long story."

"Naruto, Sakura, and I tried to see under his mask, and in the process of hiding his face from us, they saw." Sasuke snapped the door shut and leaned against it.

"Obviously not that long," Kakashi sighed. "Hello, Sasuke."

"Kakashi." Sasuke nodded.

"Psst. Hey! He can't see you." Kaori jerked her head towards the camera, which didn't quite reach as far as the door. Sasuke stepped forward and sat next to Kaori.

"Hey old man."

Kakashi sighed again. "I see you haven't changed."

"Oh I've changed plenty," Sasuke scoffed.

"In what ways?" Kaori asked curiously.

"In what...? Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Mine." Then, from Sasuke's look, "Yours?"

"You're so gonna pay for that," he promised, leaning against her with a will to fight.

"Ahem." Kakashi mildly watched them. "I imagine this conference costs money, so if you guys wanna fight, better to just turn off the equipment."

"Oh we weren't going to fight," Sasuke promised, he focus still entirely on Kaori. She reached around and tickled his side, making him jump and regain his senses.

Kakashi cleared his throat again. "So you're both going out...for the Jounin exams?"

"Yeah, next year, since Kaori's probation will be over too." Sasuke shrugged. "Rank isn't really important to me, but Naruto insists that if he's Hokage, I have to be Jounin. Either way, he'll just tell me what to do."

"Naruto as Hokage," Kakashi mused. "Even after all this time, I still can't picture it."

"He can do it. He's Naruto," Kaori said matter-of-factly.

"That he is." Kakashi glanced off-screen. "It seems our time is up. I think we'll be doing this again next week?"

"I have a long-term mission next week, so you won't see me," Sasuke said.

"Uwah, you're gonna be gone so long," Kaori whined.

"Don't be such a girl," Sasuke said fondly, pulling her head toward him and burying a kiss in her hair.

"But I am a girl," she retorted.

"Ahem!" Kakashi rubbed his throat. "Sorry. I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Liar," Sasuke muttered.

"Anyway, if you want to talk to me next week, Kaori-san, I'll be here." Kakashi smiled, his expression somehow sad. "We can talk about anything."

"It's a plan," Kaori smiled back. "Bye, Sensei."

"Bye, Kakashi."

"Goodbye." The screen went dark. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, each to their own thoughts.

"Don't go falling in love with him while I'm gone," Sasuke said, attempting to make it sound like a joke.

"Dumbass, of course I won't," Kaori snorted, thumping him on the back of the head with her palm. "You'd better not save some exotic beauty's life and fall for her helpless figure."

"Who's the dumbass?" Sasuke pulled her into a headlock. "Don't you realize that _you're _an exotic beauty?"

"Haha, no way," Kaori protested, her voice muffled by his grip.

"Yes way." He released her from the headlock and gave her a big smooch. "And after the big money I'm going to make on this mission, I'm going to buy you a ring to prove to the world that you're _my _exotic beauty."

"Huh what?" Kaori stared at him with wide grey eyes.

"Idiot. I want to marry you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Kaori lowered her head. "It's not that, it's just...I never thought hearing you say that would make me so happy."

"How would you like to be Uchiha Kaori?"

She lifted her head and beamed at him. "That sounds okay."

"Do you know how many women would _kill _to have Uchiha in front of their name?"

"I do know, and that's why I'm saying yes. Although despite what they may think, it won't be the end of the world." Kaori kissed his cheek and pranced off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see if Ichiraku-san will hire me for a short-term position. I don't make nearly enough money for a wedding dress, much less a wedding. Time to start saving!" She continued prancing out the door, singing a sea-shanty with a fairly pleasant voice.

"Uchiha Kaori." Sasuke rolled the name around on his tongue a few times before decided that he very much liked how it tasted. Very much indeed.


End file.
